Healer alchimiste
by Aubepine
Summary: Une épidémie sévit dans un village , Ed est contaminé et rencontre à cette occasion une étrange guérisseuse qu'il finit par soupçonner d'avoir un jour tenter une transmutation humaine
1. Faut dire quand on est malade

Chapitre un :

Al courait, le corps qu'il devinait brûlant, même si son état d'armure ne lui permettait pas de sentir cette chaleur, serré dans ses bras. Les gens de la ferme où il avait voulut demander de l'aide les avait chassé comme des pestiférés. Un peu normal vu que c'était en quelque sorte ce qu'ils étaient. Pas lui, lui, il ne pouvait pas être malade mais son frère.

- Tiens bon, Ed !

Un gémissement rauque lui répondit. Cela faisait trois jours qu'il était malade. Ed n'avait pas voulu y prêter attention, même s'il savait qu'une épidémie sévissait dans la région et n'avait rien dit à son petit frère. Il s'était dit que c'était sûrement sans gravité et qu'il était hors de question de perdre du temps mais il s'était finalement écroulé, alors qu'il voulait rafraîchir son corps en ébullition dans la rivière près de laquelle ils avaient campé.

Un peu plus loin, Al apercevait les portes d'un village fortifié. Pourvu qu'on les laisse entrer, qu'on accepte de les aidés. Enfin devant les imposant battant de bois, il frappa de tout les forces de ses poings métallique. Un homme apparu au sommet de la tourelle de garde.

- Un problème ?

- C'est mon frère…Il ne va pas bien du tout.

- Je vois, il a contracté cette maudite maladie.

- Aidez-nous, je vous en supplie.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ! Je vais vous ouvrir et vous conduire à l'hôpital.

La seconde d'après, les portes s'écartaient d'elle-même grâce à un système de poulie. L'homme descendit de son perchoir, après avoir dit à un autre de le remplacer. Al l'attendit impatiemment. Ed était de plus en plus mal.

- Suivez-moi.

- Vous pensez qu'il va s'en sortir. Demanda l'adolescent en armure tandis que leur bienfaiteur les guidait au travers du village.

- On va le confier à Acacia.

- Acacia ?

- C'est une guérisseuse. Ella a déjà sauvées une vingtaine de personne, depuis son arrivée et beaucoup de gens vont mieux grâce à elle.

Ils entrèrent dans un vaste bâtiment de plein pied. Une trentaine de couchette était disposées dans la plus grande pièce, chacune occupée par un malade, avec des rideaux si jamais ils désiraient s'isolé. Des infirmières et des volontaires allaient de l'un à l'autre pour s'assurer qu'ils ne manquaient de rien. L'ambiance n'était pas celle de l'autre village contaminé qu'ils avaient traversé son frère et lui. Ici, les gens paraissaient un rien plus détendu. Un des patients plaisantait même à haute voix, en disant qu'il allait s'habituer à ce qu'on soit au petit soin pour lui.

- Acacia ! Appela l'homme.

Une porte s'entrouvrit dans un coin de la salle et une petite voix ensommeillée répondit.

- Oui ?

- Désolé de te réveillée, encore une fois, mais c'est une urgence.

XXX

Ed réprima un frisson et sentit quelqu'un remonter sa couverture sur ses épaules. Il reconnut le contact des gantelets de l'armure. Il respira à fond, savourant la facilité avec laquelle l'air pénétrait dans ses poumons, à présent et se décida à rouvrir les yeux. Son frère était penché sur lui et le contemplait d'un air inquiet.

- Ed ? Est-ce que ça va ?

- Oui, ce n'est rien.

- Non, ce n'est pas rien ! A force de ne pas t'occuper de toi-même, tu as failli y passer ! Tu as eu de la chance qu'on puisse te soigner ici.

- Je…je suis désolé, Al.

- Promets-moi de ne plus me faire ce genre de coup. Si tu es malade, tu me le dis.

- Promis.

Le rideau blanc qui les entourait frémit et un pan se souleva pour laisser passer une jeune fille blafarde, de quatorze quinze ans, au long cheveux noir comme le charbon et vêtue d'une robe bleu sulfate de cuivre. Son teint cadavérique l'empêchait d'être jolie mais certainement qu'avec un peu plus de couleur, elle pourrait être agréable à regarder. Elle tenait un petit bol dans sa main, dont elle tirait de temps en temps quelque chose de brun et de croustillant, vu le bruit que cela faisait quand elle le croquait comme une friandise.

- Comment est-ce que ça va ?

- Beaucoup mieux.

- Ed, je te présente Acacia. C'est elle qui s'est occupé de toi, ces deux derniers jours.

- Quoi ! Tu veux dire que j'ai dormis, pendant deux jours ?!

- Tu étais très malade, au cas où tu ne t'en serais pas rendu compte !

- Eh ! Pas de dispute ! Ca ne se fait pas, dans un hôpital. Dit la guérisseuse.

Elle sortit un thermomètre de sa poche et s'approcha de Ed qui se laissa faire à contrecoeur. Elle regarda la température obtenue, observa le blanc de ses yeux et lui demanda de tirer la langue, avant de s'écarter avec un sourire.

- Ca m'a l'air d'aller. Tu es très résistant.

- Merci. Pour le payement…

- Il n'y a pas besoin de payer.

- J'insiste.

- Donne ce que tu veux.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda-t-il regardant le bol.

- Des sauterelles grillées ! Dit-elle en croquant une.

- Beurk ! Vous êtes affamé à ce point !

- Mais non, idiot ! C'est délicieux ! Tu veux goûter ?

- Euh ! Non, merci.

- Je ne t'en proposerai pas à toi, Alphonse, vu que tu ne peux pas…

- Alphonse ? Tu lui as dit que…

- Je n'avais pas le choix, Ed ! Elle voulait absolument m'examiner pour s'assurer que je n'étais pas malade moi aussi !

- Écoutez ! Je ne me mêle pas de vos affaires, les gars ! Nous avons tous notre lot de secret.

- Merci. Tu t'appelles Acacia, c'est ça ?

- Oui.

- Comme le miel ? Le miel d'Acacia.

- Oui ! Souvent, on m'appelle Miel, d'ailleurs.

- C'est mignon comme surnom. Fit Al.

- Je trouve aussi. Dit-elle.

Elle réprima un bâillement et dodelina de la tête. Alphonse se leva aussitôt pour lui laisser la chaise. Elle s'effondra à moitié dessus et ferma les yeux un long moment.

- Ca va ?

- A chaque fois que je veux dormir, il y a un nouveau qui arrive. Ceux de l'autre village nous envoient leur malade pour qu'ils bénéficient de mon traitement.

- Comment évolue la situation ?

- Ca va de mieux en mieux ! Dans quelques semaines, il ne devrait plus y avoir de problème. J'ai vu ta montre, tu es alchimiste d'état.

- Oui.

- Dès qu'on n'aura plus besoin de moi, ici, j'irai passer mon examen.

- Vraiment !

- Oui. C'est dans ce but que je traversais la région mais il y a eu cette épidémie et je me suis dit que ça pouvait attendre.

- Si on est à Central à ce moment là, on pourra peut-être venir t'encourager, hein, Ed ?

- Ouais. Pourquoi pas ?

- Vous êtes gentils.

- Pourquoi tu veux entrer dans l'armée ?

- Comment as-tu perdu ton bras et ta jambe ?

- Compris. Pour le moment, tu ferais mieux d'aller dormir, si tu n'as rien à faire.

- Il y a toujours quelque chose à faire.

- Va dormir !

Elle sourit et se leva, avant de partir d'un pas hésitant. Une fois qu'elle eut refermer le rideau derrière elle. Ed se redressa et voulut sortir du lit.

- Ed, tu dois te reposer !

- Elle a dit que ça allait ! Et puis je veux pas quitter le village mais juste me dégourdir les jambes.

C'était la fin de l'après-midi. Le village n'était pas très grand mais relativement propre. Les petites maisons blanchies à la chaux paraissaient particulièrement adorables aux yeux d'Alphonse. Ed, lui, une fois n'est pas coutume, était plongé dans ses réflexions. L'homme qui les avait accueillis à l'entrée venait justement dans leur direction. L'adolescent en armure le salua.

- Oh, salut ! Est-ce que ça va mieux ? Demanda-t-il à Edward.

- Je me sens très bien.

- Encore un miracle d'Acacia !

- Un miracle ?

- Elle déteste qu'on dise ça. Elle ne croit pas au miracle alors qu'elle en est un, elle-même.

- Vous avez eu de la chance qu'elle arrive ici.

- Et comment ! On voudrait bien qu'elle reste. On fait tout pour la convaincre mais, après tout, elle à le droit de faire sa vie. Je ne suis pas sûr que l'armée la mérite. Oh ! Désolé d'avoir dis ça ! J'oubliai que vous étiez…

- Ce n'est rien. Je lui trouve un drôle d'accent. D'où est-ce qu'elle vient ?

- Je n'en sais rien. D'un endroit froid, je dirais.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Lorsqu'elle est arrivée, elle était habillée trop chaudement, pour la saison. En plus, dans ses bagages, elle a une cape et des bottines doublées de fourrure de lapin

- Ca fait combien de lapins pour une cape ? Demanda Al.

- Un certains nombre, je crois. Elle à l'air d'avoir pas mal trotter toute seule et cette manie de manger des insectes.

- Ah ! Vous aussi, vous trouvez ça…Beurk !

- Bah ! Elle m'a convaincu d'y goûter et je dois admettre que ce n'est pas si mauvais mais ça ne me tente pas plus que ça, c'est vrai. A propos, est-ce qu'elle sait que vous êtes sortit ?

- On lui a dit d'aller dormir. Elle est épuisée. Si elle est trop fatiguée, elle ne pourra plus soigné les gens correctement.

- Vous aussi vous feriez mieux de vous reposez, un peu.

- Ca ira.

- Si vous le dites. Sur ce, je dois vous laisser, j'ai du travail qui m'attend.

- Passez une bonne journée, monsieur.

Ils continuèrent leur promenade, jusqu'au porte du village, qui s'ouvraient justement pour laisser passer un chariot dans lequel était allongé des malades de l'autre village frappé par l'épidémie. Apparemment, la sieste d'Acacia allait encore être interrompue.

- Elle va finir par mourir d'épuisement, si ça continue.

- Elle pourrait tomber malade, elle aussi.

- A mon avis, elle l'a déjà été et elle s'est soignée.

- Tu crois ?

- Tu as bien vu sa mine blafarde et puis je vois mal comment elle aurait pu passé plusieurs semaine en contact quasi-permanent avec ce virus , sans être contaminée , alors qu'il ne m'a suffit que de quelques heures dans l'autre village pour être complètement K.O.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

Des cris commencèrent à retentir dans le chariot. C'était la voix enrouée d'un homme qui avait de toute évidence du mal à respirer. Il répétait toujours la même chose. Il leur fallut un moment pour comprendre.

- Elle ne respire plus ! Elle ne respire plus !

Ils se précipitèrent pour voir ce qui se passait. Il y avait cinq personnes contaminées dans le véhicule, allongées à même le plancher de bois. Le conducteur et l'un des malades étaient penchés sur un corps mince. Ils purent voir qu'il s'agissait d'une fille de douze ou treize ans. Ils essayaient de la réanimer, de lui faire reprendre son souffle.

- Il faut lui faire du « bouches à bouches ». Dit Ed.

- Vous êtes fou ! Lui répliqua le conducteur de la charrette. Pour être contaminé à mon tour, c'est ça ?

- Moi, je ne peux pas, j'ai à peine assez de souffle pour ne pas asphyxier moi-même.

- Oh ! Poussez-vous !

Et voilà, Ed en train de donner son souffle à la jeune fille. Il la lâcha lorsqu'elle commença à se débattre faiblement. Elle le regardait d'un air vide. Il doutait qu'elle le voie réellement. Le conducteur retourna à sa place et fit partir ses chevaux de trait le plus vite possible, en direction de l'hôpital. La jeune malade recommençait déjà à perdre son souffle, comme si elle se noyait.

- Eden, je t'en prie. Disait l'homme à côté d'elle.

- C'est votre fille ?

- Ma cousine. Elle est tombée malade en venant me soigner mais elle est si fragile, la maladie progresse beaucoup plus vite chez elle.

- Ca ira. La guérisseuse est très compétente.

Il ne leur répondit pas, trop occupé à éponger le front de sa cousine avec sa manche, tandis que son propre front dégoulinait de sueur. Le chariot s'arrêta devant les portes de l'hôpital. Les frères Elric aidèrent à transporter les malades à l'intérieur. On les installa immédiatement sur les couchettes que des patients en état de se lever s'étaient empressés de libérées pour eux.

- Où est votre guérisseuse ? S'exclama le conducteur de la charrette.

- Elle doit dormir.

- Il faut aller la réveiller tout de suite.

Alphonse se dirigea vers la porte de la pièce d'où il avait vu Acacia sortir le premier jour. Ed le suivit avec un regard interrogateur. La porte donnait sur un étroit couloir. Toutes les portes étaient fermées à clef, sauf une. Ils entrèrent. Il fallut du temps à leurs yeux pour s'habituer à l'obscurité. Il faisait frais dans la pièce et il y avait un léger bruit d'eau. Ed trouva l'interrupteur.

- Acacia ?

- Mmm ! Nan !

La jeune fille était blottie sur un matelas posé à même le sol, complètement dissimulée dans la couverture.

- On est désolés mais c'est urgent ! Il y a une fille qui est dans un état catastrophique.


	2. Le généralissime s'en mêle

-1Chapitre 2 :

_-On est désolés mais c'est urgent ! Il y a une fille qui est dans un état catastrophique. _

La seconde d'après, Acacia était debout de traversait le couloir en remettant en place sa robe toute chiffonnée. Alphonse s'empressa de la suivre pour lui expliquer la situation, tandis que son grand frère restait en arrière. Il vit que la fenêtre était grande ouverte sur le soir tombant et que le bruit d'eau venait d'une petite cascade portative posée juste à côté du matelas, un accessoire de méditation sans doute.

Dans un coin, il y avait un bureau métallique couvert de livres et de pages manuscrites, avec des graphiques et des schémas. L'examen ! Elle devait étudier, si elle voulait le réussir et avoir une chance de devenir alchimiste d'état. Avec tout ça, elle trouvait encore le temps d'y travailler ? Sa curiosité l'emportant, il jeta un coup d'œil à ce qu'elle avait déjà fait. Il pourrait peut-être l'aider un peu, lui dire à quoi s'attendre pour l'examen écrit.

Alchimiste consciencieuse ! Elle avait crypté ses textes. Cela voulait sans doute dire que ce n'était pas de simple révision mais un travail personnel. Elle utilisait un alphabet spécial. Ce n'était pas la méthode la plus efficace, il pourrait sans doute le décoder en quelques heures. Il lui en parlerait pour lui conseiller d'autres astuces.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Il sursauta. Acacia se précipita sur le premier tiroir de son bureau et l'ouvrit à l'aide d'une petite clef qu'elle avait sortit d'on ne sait où. Il y avait un petit présentoir avec six flacons, deux pleins et quatre vides. Ses mains tremblaient, elle ne parvenait pas à en prendre un. Ed s'en saisit à sa place et le lui donna. Elle repartit courant.

- Mathias, trouve leur un endroit où passer la nuit. Dit-elle les désignant.

De toute évidence, elle voulait qu'ils débarrassent la place. Un jeune homme d'une vingtaine d'année fit signe aux frères Elric de le suivre. Il les conduit dehors. La nuit était tombée. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel, indifférentes aux péripéties des êtres vivants qui vivaient en dessous.

- Venez ! Il reste de la place à l'auberge.

- Vous pensez que ça va aller ?

- Hum ?

- Pour Acacia. Ca fait combien de jour qu'elle ne s'est pas reposée ?

- Je ne sais pas. Trop, en tout cas.

A l'auberge, on put leur donner une chambre avec des lits jumeaux. Ils se mirent immédiatement au lit. La fenêtre donnait sur un arbre et les ombres de ses branches formaient des arabesques sur les murs blancs. Ed jeta un coup d'œil au lit voisin. Alphonse semblait endormis. Mais comment jugé avec cette armure ?

- Ed ?

- Tu ne dors pas ?

- Toi non plus et pourtant c'est toi qui a été malade.

- Tu comptes me rabâcher longtemps avec ça ?

- Pas besoin de le prendre comme ça ! J'ai le droit de m'inquiéter pour toi ! Arrête de croire que tout ne concerne que toi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?!

- Que tu prennes un peu en considération le fait que les autres tiennent à toi ! Cesse de croire que tu es le seul à devoir assumer !

- Je suis désolé. Je ne suis pas doué avec les sentiments des autres. Ca fait longtemps que je m'en suis rendu compte.

Alphonse soupira et s'assit sur son lit. En ce moment précis, il trouvait suprêmement frustrant de ne pas pouvoir sentir si ses draps était rêches ou doux, la chambre froide ou chaude et quelle odeur il régnait dans la pièce.

- Dis, tu penses qu'il se passe quoi à l'hôpital ?

- On ira voir, demain. Ne t'inquiète pas.

XXX

Mathias Howells portait un énorme paquet de draps sales. Son ami d'enfance, Jérémie Douglas avait préparé une grande bassine d'eau bouillante, dans laquelle il avait versé une bonne dose de savon. Il convenait de laver avec un très grand soin les draps dans lesquels les malades avaient dormis pour éliminer tous les germes.

- Elle est sortie ?

- Non. Elle a confié son dernier flacon du traitement à Emilia, au cas où et elle s'est enfermée.

- Son dernier flacon ? Il y en a pour combien de dose ?

- Ca varie. Cinq ou six. Elle va devoir en refaire.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle ne nous enseigne pas comment faire ?

- Écoute, je crois que…

- Hum ?

- Non, rien.

Deux silhouettes arrivaient dans leur direction.

- Bonjour ! Fit Al.

- Bonjour. Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?

- On était venu voir comment ça allait ? Dit Ed.

- Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé, hier ?

L'expression des deux hommes n'était pas belle à voir.

- Si mal que ça ?

- La gamine. La maladie était déjà à son stade irréversible. Ses poumons étaient trop profondément endommagés.

- Comment réagit Acacia ?

- Je crois qu'elle est arrivée à la limite de sa résistance physique et morale. Elle s'est enfermée dans son local.

Les frères Elric entrèrent et se dirigèrent directement vers la porte du couloir. Une infirmière les aperçut et vint à leur rencontre.

- Elle veut être seule, elle refuse d'ouvrir.

- On veut juste s'assurer qu'elle ne va pas trop mal.

- Si vous parvenez à la voir, donnez lui ça. Dit-elle leur tendant un bol.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

- Ce qu'elle aime.

Il faisait sombre dans le couloir et aucune lumière ne filtrait d'en dessous de la porte de la guérisseuse.

- Peut-être qu'elle dort. Il ne faudrait pas la réveiller. Dit Al.

Edward cogna deux fois à la porte. Le silence lui répondit avec une éloquence frappante.

- Tu vois, elle dort.

Mais Edward insista, une fois, deux fois, trois fois. Toujours rien. Il se dirigea vers la sortie de suivit de son petit frère.

- On repassera plus tard.

- Non.

- Tu veux quitter le village tout de suite mais…

Edward contourna le bâtiment pour arriver devant la fenêtre du local de la guérisseuse entomophage. Comme il l'avait deviné, celle-ci était légèrement entrouverte. Le Fullmétal alchimiste posa le bol et prit appuis sur le rebord.

- Ed ! Tu ne vas tout de même pas !

Trop tard ! Al entendit une exclamation indignée en provenance de l'intérieur. Son frère n'en faisait décidément qu'à sa tête. Il décida d'entrer à son tour. Acacia était assise dans un coin, emmitouflée dans sa couverture. Elle avait l'air de s'y être brusquement retiré. Ed lui avait sûrement fait peur, en entrant comme ça. Mais quelle idée !

- Acacia, je suis désolée. J'ai essayé de l'en empêcher.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- M'assurer que tu vas bien. J'ai appris pour la gamine. C'est terrible.

- C'est gentil, vraiment.

- Tu dors toujours avec ta fenêtre ouverte ?

- J'aime qu'il fasse frais.

- Une infirmière m'a donné ça pour toi. On dirait de chenilles frites.

Elle lui prit le bol des mains et commença à manger. Il régnait un drôle d'odeur dans la pièce. Quelque chose de vaguement déplaisant, qui le mettait mal à l'aise. Elle le vit froncer le nez et chercher la source olfactive.

- C'est aussi pour ça que je laisse les fenêtres ouvertes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Alphonse qui ne pouvait rien sentir.

- Une drôle d'odeur. Ca vient d'où ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Répondit-elle regardant son bol vide d'un air dépité. Ces petites bêtes sont délicieuses mais fort peu nourrissantes.

- Euh ! Tu veux qu'on te ramène autre chose ?

- Non, ça ira. Comme vous le voyez, je vais bien. Ce n'est pas la première fois.

Silence.

- Vous pourriez me laisser, j'ai sommeil.

- On va reprendre notre route assez rapidement alors au revoir.

- Au revoir. Marmonna-t-elle ramenant la couverture sur elle et se blottissant dans son coin.

XXXX

Le train entra en gare. Le colonel Roy Mustang était parvenu à échapper aux piles de paperasse que son lieutenant voulait lui faire remplir sous la menace d'une arme , en prétextant qu'il voulait aller accueillir les frères Elric à leur arrivé pour leur parler de quelque chose de très important. Le fait est qu'il n'avait rien à leur dire mais ça leur ferait sans doute plaisir En tout cas, ça ferait plaisir à Alphonse. Le commandant Armstrong avait tenu à venir lui aussi et Mustang faillit se recevoir une petite étoile rose dans l'œil, lorsque les deux garçons entrèrent dans le champ de vision du colosse.

- Argh ! Cria Edward lorsqu'il se retrouva écrasé dans les bras du commandant.

C'était les rares moments où Al était heureux que son armure empêche ce genre de démonstration d'affection. Une fois qu'il eut aidé son grand frère à remettre sa colonne vertébrale en place, ce dernier se chargea bien vite d'entamer une dispute avec le colonel.

- Ca me fait plaisir de voir qu'il est à nouveau en forme. Sourit Al.

- Hum? Fit Armstrong. Il y a eu un problème ?

- Il a été très malade. Il y avait une épidémie qui sévissait dans la région que nous avons traversé, il y a deux semaines. J'ai eu très peur pour lui.

- Vous ne devriez pas vivre, comme vous le faites. Vous n'êtes encore que des enfants.

- N'allez pas dire ça à Ed.

- Fullmétal, comme tu le sais peut-être, des examens pratiques sont organisés, cet après-midi. Ca te dirait peut-être de venir voir.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Ed, tu penses qu'Acacia pourrait passer son examen, aujourd'hui.

- On peut aller voir.

- Qui est Acacia ?

- Une fille qu'on a croisé, il y a plusieurs semaines, et qui a dit qu'elle irait bientôt passé ses examens pour devenir alchimiste d'état.

- En fait, c'est une guérisseuse et elle a sauvé la vie à Ed. Précisa Al.

XXX

Les deux frères passèrent par les appartement qui leur étaient attribué pour se rafraîchir un peu…enfin , Ed a prit une douche et Al se contenta de donner un coup de chiffon sur son armure que la poussière des chemins avait ternis. Ensuite, il descendirent à la cafétéria pour permettre à Ed de manger un morceau et allèrent se promener dans central, jusqu'à l'heure où débutaient les examens pour les nouvelles recrues. Roy les attendait sur place. Il leur avait trouvé des places pratiquement au premier rang. Le généralissime était assis à quelques rangées sur leur gauche.

- Je maintiens que vous devriez faire payer les entrées.

- Comment s'appelle votre amie encore ? Demanda le colonel en examinant une liste.

- Acacia.

- Hum…Oui ! Acacia Adams ! Elle passe en troisième.

Un jeune homme de belle allure, vêtu tout de jeans noir, venait d'entrer. C'était le premier candidat. On lui apporta de quoi dessiner un cercle de transmutions, ce qu'il fit avec une belle rapidité. Un énorme poing de pierre jaillit du sol mais s'écroula quelques secondes plus tard, sa structure n'était pas capable de supporter son propre poids.

-Il aurait mieux fait de faire quelque chose de moins gros, au lieu de vouloir impressionner à tout prix. Il aurait pu réussir. Commenta Ed.

Le deuxième entra, vêtu d'une ample chemise blanche et d'un pantalon noir moulant, le menton orné d'un petit bouc. Il transmuta une ravissante statue, très détaillée, représentant une belle femme nue, à cheval sur un fougueux étalon. Le colonel applaudit à tout rompre et Ed ne trouva rien à redire à cette démonstration. On dit à l'artiste que c'était bon et qu'il avait de bonne chance de recevoir sa licence. Il s'en alla, un sourire radieux aux lèvres.

C'était au tour d'Acacia. La porte s'ouvrit mais il fallut un instant avant que la jeune fille ne se décide à apparaître, remettant en place sa chemise bleue nuit qui dépassait de son jeans noir.

-Regarde, Ed ! Elle est déjà moins blafarde que la dernière fois, non ?

- Elle a dû avoir le temps de se reposer.

- Comment ça ? Demanda Roy.

- Comme Al vous l'a dit, c'est une guérisseuse. Lorsqu'on la rencontré, il y avait tellement de malades, à cause de l'épidémie, qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil depuis un certains nombre de jour.

- Elle a l'air très jeune.

- Je ne trouve pas tellement.

- Environ ton âge.

Acacia s'était arrêté au milieu de la salle et regardait autour d'elle. Elle aperçut Ed et Al et leur adressa un petit signe de la main. Un homme lui apporta des craies pour tracer son cercle. Elle lui sourit et les posa à terre, avant de s'en éloigner.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle fait ?

Elle venait d'arriver devant la barrière en acier qui la séparait du public, juste devant eux. Elle posa la main dessus et en tira une épée, comme si de rien n'était. Silence dans la salle. Pas mal de regard se tournèrent vers le Fullmétal alchimiste, dont celui du généralissime. Ed lui fixait Acacia d'un air étrange. Elle s'en rendit compte et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Euh ? Est-ce que c'est bon ? Je dois faire quelque chose d'autre ? Demanda-t-elle cherchant un regard qui lui indiquerait la marche à suivre.

- C'est très impressionnant. Finit par dire le généralissime. Mais je me demande de quelle qualité est cette lame, car si elle doit se briser au premier choc, cela n'a pas grand intérêt.

Acacia soupesa son œuvre et la fit tenir en équilibre sur le bord de son doigt pour démontrer que la masse était parfaitement répartie mais dit que pour le reste, elle ne pourrait rien prouver à moins d'une démonstration. Il sourit et sauta par-dessus la barrière avant que ses gardes du corps n'aient pu réagir. Il dégaina sa propre épée.

- Généralissime, vous n'y pensez tout de même pas ?! Contre une débutante !

Acacia était déjà en position.

- Les aptitudes alchimiques ne sont pas toutes. J'aime aussi de savoir ce que vaut une recrue, lors d'un duel.

Il attaqua. Elle bloqua. La lame résista sans problème. Au début, elle se contenta de bloquer et d'esquiver. Le généralissime y allait doucement, se contentant de tester les réflexes de la jeune fille. Mais soudain, elle négligea d'esquiver un coup, le laissant déchirer sa chemise sur le flanc droit, sans pour autant qu'il atteigne sa peau et fonça en avant, épée brandie. Ce fut au tour de King Bradley de bloquer, ce qu'il fit sans difficulté, vu qu'il avait prévu le coup.

- Audacieux mais surtout très maladroit.

Et d'un mouvement preste de sa propre lame, il envoya voler celle d'Acacia à cinq ou six mètre.

- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Dans un combat, il peut toujours arriver qu'on soit désarmé.

- C'est ça, le truc cool quand on est alchimiste !

Elle s'accroupit, frappa le sol de sa paume et se retrouva avec une autre épée en main. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se redresser et l'attaqua à nouveau. Elle se contorsionna pour l'éviter, la lame lui effleurant les creux du dos et retrouva allongée par terre sur le flanc. Elle tenta de déséquilibrer Bradley d'un mouvement de ciseau avec ses jambes. Il l'évita facilement mais se retrouva avec la lame de la candidate sur l'entrejambe.

- Coup bas , mademoiselle.

- Dans ma position, je ne peux pas vraiment viser plus haut.

Il la désarma à nouveau , d'un coup de pied cette fois-ci. La pointe de l'épée du généralissime sous la gorge , Acacia n'avait pas d'autre choix que de s'avouer vaincue. Il y eu quelques applaudissement hésitants. On trouvait toujours embarrassantes les petites excentricités que se permettait le généralissime , surtout durant la période des examens. N'était-il pas connu qu'il avait un jour apposé son tampon sur le renouvellement de licence du Fullmétal alchimiste sans que celui-ci ait à passer l'examen annuel et ce uniquement parce qu'il avait personnellement confiance dans les capacité du garçon ?

- Votre amie m'a l'air assez singulière , Ed. Dit Roy.

Le Fullmétal ne répondit pas , continuant de fixer Acacia qui serait la main à King Bradley. Elle avait repris cette expression timide et vaguement égarée qui avait disparut quelque instant , durant le combat. Ils la rejoignirent immédiatement à la sortie de la salle et virent qu'elle était toujours en compagnie du généralissime et écoutait celui-ci discourir sur les mérites de l'armée , d'un air assez embarrassé.

- Acacia , comment ça va ?

- Très bien ! Merci , Al.

- Oh , vous vous connaissez ? Demanda King Bradley. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je m'en doutais un peu.

- Euh ? Ca va , Edward ? Tu n'as pas fait de rechute ? Tu es partit tellement vite , je me suis inquiétée pour toi.

- De rechute ? Questionna le chef des armées.

- Traversant une zone où sévissait une épidémie , le Fullmétal alchimiste s'est vu contaminé et en tant que guérisseuse , mademoiselle Acacia Adams s'est occupé de lui jusqu'à son rétablissement. Expliqua le colonel Mustang.

- Oh , une guérisseuse ?

- Oui , monsieur.

- Très bien ! Ce genre de compétence peuvent être d'un grand secours , notre jeune ami , le Fullmétal alchimiste sera d'accord avec moi.

- Tout à fait d'accord , monsieur.

- Sur ce , je dois vous laissé ! J'espère avoir l'occasion de vous revoir et de constater vos progrès , en tant qu'alchimiste d'état.

Il repartit d'un pas martial , suivit de près par ses gardes du corps. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Acacia sourit.

- J'étais vraiment intimidée. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'exhiber ainsi.

- Mais tu as entendu ce qu'il a dit ? Fit Al . Il a dit qu'il souhaitait voire tes progrès en tant qu'alchimiste d'état. Il considère que tu as déjà ta licence.

- Tu crois ?

- Tu as été géniale.

- Merci.

- J'aimerais qu'on discute , si tu veux bien. Dit Ed sur un ton tellement sérieux qu'il fit sursauté la jeune fille.

- Je veux bien mais il faut d'abord que j'aie chercher mes affaires et m'acheter quelque chose à boire , parce que j'ai la gorge atrocement sèche.

- Bien.

Elle partit d'un pas légèrement sautillant , toute au soulagement d'avoir réussis. Roy se pencha sur Ed pour lui demander des précisions. Le commandant Armstrong arriva .

- Où est la jeune demoiselle Adams ? Demanda-t-il. J'avais hâte de lui parler et de la remercier d'avoir pris soin du jeune Elric.

- Elle est allé s'acheter quelque chose à boire mais elle va revenir.

- Edward ?

- Oui , colonel ?

- J'ai toujours compris qu'il y a quelque chose de secret là-dessous mais , là , j'aimerais des indication. Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire de savoir transmuter sans cercle ?

Ed soupira.

- La seule voie que je connaisse pour y parvenir , c'est d'avoir un jour tenter une transmutation humaine.

- Elle aurait…

- Peut-être.

- Mais elle ne semble rien avoir perdu.

- C'est ça qui me fait douter.

- Il faudra lui poser des questions.

- C'est pour ça que je voulais lui parler.

Justement Acacia revenait , une bouteille de limonade à la main. Elle portait un fin manteau noir qui descendait jusqu'aux genoux et un sac en cuir râpé en bandoulière. Ses cheveux était plus brillant que la dernière fois , sûrement plus propres , mais il y avait toujours un problème.

Certaines pâleurs sont belles , tentantes , voir féeriques et celle d'Acacia , avec ses long cheveux noirs , aurait pût être les trois , si elle n'avait été entourée de cette aura vaguement déplaisante , à peine perceptible mais qui rendait Edward nerveux.

Il avait remarquer qu'elle était plus belle de loin : Lorsqu'elle était apparue au bout du couloir , il aurait dit sans la moindre hésitation que c'était une fille ravissante mais , dès qu'elle s'était approché à moins de deux mètre de lui , le malaise l'avait repris. Ce n'était pas dans son attitude , ce n'était pas dans son regard ou sa façon de parler , c'était plus…disons plus basique. Il ne savait pas si les autres ressentaient la même chose.

- Tu voulais me parler , Edward ?

Il se rendit compte qu'il la regardait depuis déjà un moment. Elle avait un accent ; il essaya de le situer , de voir s'il l'avait déjà entendu. Quand elle disait son nom , elle ne rajoutait un « ou » dans la dernière syllabe et ça donnait « Edwouard ».

- Excusez-le , mademoiselle. Il n'est pas très bien réveillé , aujourd'hui. Dit Roy , voyant que le Fullmétal alchimiste était repartit dans ses pensées.

- Ce n'est rien.


	3. Pourquoi avec eux ?

Chapitre 3 :

Une fois qu'ils furent dans le bureau de colonel Mustang et que celui-ci eut refermé la porte derrière lui , un silence pesant s'installa. Acacia était atrocement mal à l'aise , elle se sentait suer à grosse goutte.

- Bon dieu , ce qu'il fait chaud dans cette région ! Dit-elle d'une voix mal assurée , avant de prendre une longue gorgée de sa limonade.

- Vingt-huit degré . Fit le colonel en regardant le thermomètre accroché au mur. Et de quelle région est-tu originaire ?

- De Bergvielle dans le nord , les montagnes. Chez nous , l'été c'est maximum vingt degrés et l'hiver jamais au dessus de zéro , surtout sur le flanc où je vivais avec les grands vents qui y souffle les trois quart de l'année.

- Ca ne doit pas être facile de vivre là-bas. Fit remarquer Al.

- Ce n'est pas si dur , surtout lorsqu'on y est né. J'ai vu le jour dans la maison au sommet de la montagne. De là-haut , avec une longue vue , la nuit et quand le temps est clair , on peut apercevoir les lumière de Centrale.

- Waw ! C'est pourtant pas tout près ! Ca doit être quelque chose d'être né , là-haut.

- Ouais , c'est quelque chose. Dit-elle , son regard se brouillant étrangement. Edward , tu voulais me dire quelque chose de spécial ?

- Je voulais te parler de ce que tu as fais durant l'examen.

- Je me suis mal comportée ? J'ai été trop familière avec…?

- Non , je voulais parler des deux transmutations que tu as exécuté.

- Ah ? Une partie du mérite en revient à mon petit cousin qui vit à Central : j'ai passé cette dernière semaine à m'exercer chez lui et il m'a beaucoup aidé. En fait , il n'a que treize ans mais il est tellement doué qu'il pourrait réussir tout les examens les mains levées.

- Tu as transmuté , sans faire de cercle.

- Ben , oui ! Et quoi ?

- Tu ne te rends pas compte de ce que ça a d'extraordinaire?

- Extraordinaire ? Faut pas exagéré ! Le meilleur ami de ma mère a cru sentir une prédisposition chez moi et il a commencé à me faire étudié dès que j'ai su un peu lire et écrire.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'en pensaient tes parents ? Demanda Roy.

- Ma mère est morte en me mettant au monde et mon père était décédé trois mois plus tôt.

- Et l'ami de ta mère?

- Cinquante ans et pas un cheveux blanc.

- Hum ?

- Bon , vous me dites ce qu'il y a ?

- Le seule moyen connu par nous , pour pouvoir transmuter sans cercle , c'est de s'être un jour essayé à une transmutation humaine. Énonça calmement le colonel Mustang.

Acacia devint livide.

- Qu'est-ce que vous dites ?

Sa voix n'était qu'un souffle plein de colère , presque de haine.

- Est-ce que tu as essayé de ressusciter quelqu'un ?

- Non !

- Acacia. Fit Ed. Je peux comprendre…Tu es guérisseuse , tu veux…

- Je n'ai pas fait ça !!!

Elle avait crié et s'était levée de sa chaise. Elle ramassa vivement ses affaires et se dirigea vers la porte , contournant Armstrong qui faisait opposition.

- Acacia !

- Je ne l'ai pas fait ! Dit-elle un peu moins fort .

Elle sortit en claquant la porte. Roy retint Edward qui voulait la poursuivre. Ils restèrent un instant silencieux. Armstrong vint s'asseoir sur chaise qu'avait abandonné la jeune fille , faisant grincer le pauvre meuble sous son poids.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- On dirait que c'est un sujet particulièrement sensible chez elle et puis personne n'aime qu'on insinue qu'il pourrait avoir commis un acte répréhensible.

XXXX

Dehors , le soleil commençait à apparaître par-dessus les toits , envoyant ses rayons entre les fins rideaux de dentelles bleu pastel. Sous la couette , une forme frémis , se retourna , un fois , deux fois , pour tenter de rappeler les bras de Morphée , avant de se décidé à se redresser. Son regard se posa sur le réveil posé sur la table de nuit.

- Merde ! Merde ! Merde !

La seconde d'après , Acacia Adams était sur ses pieds et cherchait activement de quoi s'habiller. Ca n'allait pas le faire , si elle arrivait en retard pour recevoir sa licence des mains de son nouveaux supérieur. Elle opta pour un jeans et un T-shirt noir et fonça sous la douche. Une fois propre , habillée et bien coiffée , elle s'autorisa à prendre quelque chose à manger , avant de partir au pas de course. Elle arriva devant le bâtiment de l'armée avec vingt bonnes minutes de retard et dû se rendre à l'évidence qu'elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle devait aller.

- Ah ! Tu es là !

Elle se retourna pour voir arriver le colonel de l'autre fois. Il s'arrêta devant elle.

- Je suis désolé d'être en retard. Dit-il. J'espère que tu ne m'a pas trop attendu.

- Ca va , ça va. Dit-elle se retenant de rire , puis réalisant ce que ça impliquait. Ca veut dire que c'est vous que je devais rencontrer ?!

- De toute évidence , oui. J'ai appris ,hier , que tu ferais partit de mon service. Le Fullmétal alchimiste en fait lui aussi partit.

- Mais…

- Ca te pose un problème ?

- Non , colonel.

En fait , si ! Elle se souvenait encore parfaitement de la discussion horriblement embarrassante qu'ils avaient dans son bureau , avec les frères Elric , il y a quatre jours et elle s'en était allé avec l'espoir de ne plus avoir à les revoir mais ça , elle ne pouvait légitiment pas le dire. Peut-être trouverait-elle assez rapidement un motif pour demander sa mutation dans une autre équipe.

- Je ne crois pas que nous ayons été correctement présenté la dernière fois. Donc , je suis le colonel Roy Mustang , ton nouveaux patron.

- Enchantée. Mentit-elle.

- Bien ! Et maintenant allons dans mon bureau.

Acacia le suivit à contrecœur , persuadée qu'il allait remettre la transmutation humaine sur le tapis. Il s'installa confortablement derrière son bureau. Elle remarqua que de nouvelles piles de paperasses étaient venue s'ajouter à celles déjà présente la dernière fois.

- Tout d'abord. Dit-il. Je voulais m'excuser pour la dernière fois. Ce sujet te déplaisait de toute évidence. Nous avons tous notre passé et je respecte ça.

- Merci , même si je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible.

- Evidemment !

- Avez-vous conscience de ce que votre attitude à de vexante ?

Il soupira et sortit une enveloppe cachetée qu'il ouvrit à l'aide d'un coupe papier en argent. Il en tira plusieurs documents et les lui tendit.

- Voici ta licence et le règlement. Veux-tu qu'on le lise ensemble ?

- Ca ira….Dit-elle en commençant à lire ce qui était écrit sur sa licence. Healer alchimiste ?

- Ce sera ton nom de code. Moi , je suis le Flame alchimiste.

- L'alchimiste guérisseuse , donc. Ok!

- Voici ta montre , c'est la preuve que de ton statut d'alchimiste d'état.

- Merci.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrée un jeune femme aux cheveux blonds retenu en chignon. La nouvelle venue laissa tomber , sans un mots , une pile de dossier sur le bureau du colonel. Celui-ci poussa un drôle de gémissement en voyant tout ce travail supplémentaire.

- Bonjour. Dit la femme en apercevant Acacia.

- Lieutenant Hawkeye , je vous présente Acacia Adams , Healer alchimiste , elle va faire partit de notre service.

- Oh ! Enchantée de vous rencontrée , mademoiselle. J'ai entendu parler de votre prestation durant les examens pratiques.

- Je savais que ça allait me poursuivre.

- Je ne vois pas le problème , vous avez été impressionnante.

- Pff !

- Très bien ! Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire. Je dois travailler.

- Ah ! Je suis ravie de vous l'entendre dire , colonel !

Acacia sortit du bureau. Bon, qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait maintenant ? Elle pouvait rentrer chez elle ? Elle ferait peut-être mieux d'aller voir à quoi ressemblait ses nouveaux collègues. Elle entra dans la salle de travail. Il y avait quatre hommes.

- Je peux vous aider , mademoiselle ?

Une jeune homme avec les cheveux blond en épis , une cigarette au coin de la bouche ,venait de s'arrêter devant elle.

- Euh…Bonjour. Je m'appelle Acacia Adams et je viens d'être intégrée au service du colonel Mustang. Est-ce que je suis au bon endroit ?

- Tout à fait ! Je suis le second lieutenant Jean Havoc. Bienvenu parmi nous.

- Merci.

- Vous m'avez l'air très jeune pour entrer dans l'armée.

- En fait , je viens à l'instant de recevoir ma licence d'alchimiste d'état. J'ai passé l'examen , il y a quatre jours.

- Oh ! Félicitation ! Vous avez déjà un surnom ?

- Je viens de l'apprendre. Je suis la Healer alchimiste.

Il l'attrapa par le coude pour l'entraîner vers un type imposant avec un touffe de cheveux roux sur le crâne .

- Je vous présente le second lieutenant Breda.

- Bonjour. Fit-elle.

- Mademoiselle Adams vient d'être intégrée dans notre service.

- Enchanté dans ce cas.

Il lui fit faire le tour des personnes présentes , avant de la lâcher. Elle remercia tout le monde de l'accueil aimable qu'on lui faisait et décida de reprendre immédiatement le chemin de chez elle mais elle s'apprêtait à sortir du bâtiment , lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière elle.

- Oh ! La Healer alchimiste !

- Pré…Président King Bradley !

- Ah ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu étais venu chercher ta licence , j'imagine.

- Oui , monsieur.

- Comme vous sembliez être amis , j'ai veillé à ce que vous soyez dans le service du colonel Mustang , avec le jeune Fullmétal alchimiste. Était-ce une bonne initiative de ma part ?

- Excellente , monsieur.

- J'en suis ravi…Je n'ai pas encore déjeuner et les bruits qui proviennent de ton estomac me laissent penser que ton non plus.

Acacia devient écarlate pour le plus grande hilarité du chef des armées. Avant d'avoir compris comment , elle se retrouva entraîner à la suite du généralissime , jusqu'à un petit restaurant un peu loin dans la rue. Elle se sentait sur le point de s'évanouir , surtout que King Bradley s'amusait énormément en faisant comme si tout cela était parfaitement normal et qu'il était d'usage pour le chef des armées de prendre son déjeuner en tête à tête avec une jeune alchimiste tout juste recrutée ( Quel sadique ,ce type ! ).

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Ca va très bien.

- Tu touche à peine à ton assiette. Ce n'est pas à ton goût ?

- Si , si , c'est parfait !

Mais bon sang , qu'avait-elle fait au ciel pour mériter ça ? Elle réfléchit et se dit qu'elle avait peut-être la réponse à sa question mais qu'alors ce serait vraiment très injuste. Elle se rendit compte qu'il la regardait fixement depuis plusieurs minutes.

- Il y a un problème , monsieur ?

- Non…D'où viens-tu encore ?

- Des montagnes de Bergvielle.

- J'y suis déjà aller mais c'était bien avant ta naissance. Je voulais voir la célèbre école d'escrimeur , leur style est tout à fait unique. Y as-tu suivit des cours ?

- Non mais mon professeur d'alchimie y passait toutes ses journées pour se perfectionné et j'allais souvent le regarder après l'école.

- Il inspire le respect, j'imagine.

- Hum ?

- Ton professeur.

- Oh ! Un bien étrange personnage en fait. Impossible à cerner mais très charismatique.

- Penses-tu qu'il serait tenté de rejoindre les alchimiste d'état ?

- Ca m'étonnerait énormément , désolé.

- Oh , dommage ! Comment t'es venu la vocation de guérisseuse ?

- C'est…de famille.

- Il faut être fier de ses héritages !

- Oui…j'imagine…Euh! Je suis désolée , je dois y aller , j'ai un rendez-vous. Merci pour le repas.

- De rien. J'espère avoir d'autres occasions de discuter avec toi. Dit-il se levant à son tour et lui serrant la main.

Acacia grimpa les marches qui conduisaient à chez elle , quatre à quatre et se laissa tomber sur son lit. Elle ferma les yeux pour faire le point et respira à fond. Après tout , qui avait dit que ce serait facile d'entamer une vie professionnelle? Restait à savoir ce qu'elle devrait faire. Elle savait qu'elle était , dès à présent , une alchimiste au service de l'état. Mais ça impliquait quoi , au quotidien ? Il faudrait qu'elle y retourne pour demander plus de détail , quitte à passer pour celle qui s'est engagé sans même savoir de quoi il retournait.

_« Bon , en tout cas , le grand manitou n'a pas l'air trop méchant ! Celui avec qui je devrais me la jouer patte de velours , c'est plutôt Edward. Je sais pas mais j'ai une drôle d'impression. _


	4. Le forgeron alchimiste

-1Chapitre 4 :

Edward était en train d'attendre devant le bureau du colonel que celui-ci daigne le laisser entrer. C'était quand même un peu fort : c'était lui qui lui téléphonait pour lui demander de venir et il trouvait encore moyen de le faire attendre ! La porte s'ouvrit enfin laissant sortir le lieutenant Hawkeye.

- Merci d'avoir patienter , Edward.

- Hmf ! Qu'est-ce vous voulez ?

- On a remarqué de drôle de chose dans le quartier Viertelpark et comme ton hôtel est dans le même secteur , j'ai pensé que tu pourrais mener une petite enquête. Ca n'a l'air de rien vraiment. Juste un petit farceur qui s'amuse à utiliser l'alchimie pour faire peur aux autres mais il faudrait tout de même songer à lui mettre la main dessus et à l'engueuler sérieusement , avant qu'il n'y ait un accident.

- Vous auriez pu m'expliquer ça au téléphone.

- Je voulais aussi te parler d'autre chose…Oh ! Bonjour , Acacia ! Dit-il à la jeune fille qui passait devant la porte restée ouverte. Fullmétal , tu pourrais emmener la Healer alchimiste avec toi. Elle doit accompagner un agent sur le terrain une ou deux fois , avant de pouvoir remplir des missions toute seule.

- C'est bizarre , ça ! Moi , vous ne m'avez jamais demander d'accompagner qui que ce soit, avant de me confier des missions.

- Je sentais que ce n'était pas nécessaire , dans ton cas, mais évite de le crier sur les toits. Bon , voilà , je t'ai dis tout ce que j'avais à te dire. J'ai du travail donc !

Edward sortit en grommelant des choses peu aimable sur son supérieur qui croyait que tout le monde était à sa disposition et etc.…avant de se rendre compte que la jeune fille était toujours là et le regardait d'un air contrarié.

- Bon ! On va y aller tout de suite ! Tu nous suis , Acacia ?

- Pour faire quoi ?

- On doit démasqué un sale petit farceur qui s'amuser à terrifier les habitant de Viertelpark. Tu connais le coin ?

- Je n'habite pas loin.

- Tiens , nous aussi ! Fit Al. Tu connais l'hôtel Hoshiroku ?

- Il est dans ma rue.

- C'est la que l'armée nous loge.

L'expression d'Acacia disait clairement : Mais pourquoi ? Qu'ai-je fait au ciel pour qu'il s'amuse à me compliquée la vie comme ça ? Ed surprit son regard et fronça les sourcil.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de bonne humeur. S'inquiéta Alphonse.

- J'ai très mal dormis ! Ah ! Je suis contente de me retrouver avec des gens que je connais au moins un peu. Je suis toujours mal à l'aise avec les inconnus.

- Je connais ça. Ne t'inquiète pas , les gens de ce service sont tous assez sympa . Mais évite de contrarier le lieutenant Hawkeye.

- Je m'en souviendrais.

Ils sortirent du bâtiment et prirent la direction de Viertelpark. Les deux frère marchait devant et Acacia les suivait de près. Cela faisait vingt bonnes minutes qu'ils marchaient sans un mot , quand Edward se décida à rompre le silence.

- Tu ne nous as toujours pas dit pourquoi tu voulais être alchimiste d'état ?

- Est-ce que je t'ai demandé comment tu avais perdu ton bras et ta jambe ? Ou comment ton frère s'est retrouvé comme il l'est ?

- Non mais je veux bien te le dire.

- Tu peux me le dire mais ça ne m'engagera à rien.

- Mon frère et moi , nous avons tenté une transmutation humaine. Ca s'est mal passé , très mal passé. On voulait ressuscité notre mère.

- Je suis désolée. Dit-elle avec sincérité.

- Et toi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Rien.

- Tu veux dire que la réaction alchimique ne s'est même pas enclenchée ?

- Je veux dire que je n'ai jamais essayé et sache que pourtant j'y ai pensé.

Ils n'insistèrent pas d'avantage. Ils ne pouvaient pas exiger qu'elle leur raconte tout du premier coup. C'était à eux de lui prouver qu'elle pouvait leur faire confiance et qu'ils pourraient comprendre. Bon ! Il jeta un coup d'œil au papier que lui avait donné le colonel.

- On va commencer par demander aux gens qui ont été victimes du farceur.

- Bonne idée.

Le premier sur la liste des gens à avoir porté plainte était un gros monsieur qui tenait une boulangerie. Il les accueillit de façon assez bourrue mais finit par les inviter à s'asseoir à la table de sa cuisine. Il resta un long moment à dévisager Acacia.

- Euh ?

- Alors comme ça , t'es dans l'armée maintenant ?

-Oui , monsieur Isenbourg.

- Oh ! Arrête avec tes monsieur Isenbourg ! Je n'apprécie pas trop les gens comme vous , toujours à jouer avec des choses que personne ne devrait manipuler.

- Je sais , je sais…

- Les gens comme vous ne devrait pas…

- Eh , bien ! Les gens comme nous ne vont pas vous importuner plus longtemps et vont vous laissez vous arrangez tout seul. Dit Acacia en se levant. N'est-ce pas , les garçons ?

- Ouais . Fit Edward.

- Eh ! Restez !

- Ben , pourquoi ?

- Vous n'avez pas le droit !

- De quoi ?

Le boulanger devenait de plus en plus rouge. Ils sortirent en vitesse.

- Je déteste ce type.

- J'ai cru remarquer. Il n'aime pas les alchimistes.

- Il se montre odieux avec mon petit cousin. Une fois sur deux , il refuse de lui rendre la monnaie.

- C'était pas une raison. Protesta Al. On devait le questionner.

- Oh , ça va ! Il y en a d'autre.

Acacia arracha la liste des mains d'Ed , avant qu'il ait pu réagir , pour y jeter un coup d'œil.

- Merde ! Il n'y a que des gens du même acabit.

- Tu les connais tous ?

- Je vous ai dit que j'avais passé la semaine avant mon examen, chez mon petit cousin, et j'étais déjà venue une fois , il y a un an , pour les vacances d'été . Madame Piron vit dans cette maison là !

Elle pointa du doigt une maison dont s'échappa aussitôt un hurlement suraigu. Ils restèrent perplexe une seconde puis se décidèrent à approcher ,juste à temps pour manquer de se faire bousculer par une femme de la soixantaine , dégoulinante d'eau savonneuse , enroulée dans une serviette de bain.

- Il est revenu ! Dans ma salle de bain ! Le démon !

Ils se précipitèrent dans la dite salle de bain. Sur le mur , au fond de la douche brillait une cercle d'alchimie qui commença à s'estomper pour disparaître complètement au bout de quelque secondes.

- Je vais le tuer !

- Acacia ?

- Je vais le tuer ! L'étriper ! Le réduire en charpie !

Et elle partit en courant , les laissant en plan. La propriétaire des lieux vint voir ce qui se passait mais ils la bousculèrent en partant à la poursuite de leur équipière qui fulminait en traversant à la rue , en direction d'une vielle maison plus haute que large , coincée entre deux façade neuves. Elle sortit une clef de sa poche.

- Tu sais qui c'est ?

- C'est mon abruti d'adorable petit cousin.

Ils allèrent s'installer dans le salon. Dix minutes plus tard, un porte claquait et un gamin blond avec des lunettes déboulait. Il s'arrêta net en voyant sa cousine , le garçon et l'armure. Il fit un geste pour repartir en sens inverse mais Acacia lui coupait déjà toute retraite.

- Je vous présente Raphaël , treize ans , alchimiste de talent et abruti notoire.

- Eh !

- Toi ! Tu t'amuse à utiliser le cercle que nous avons dessiner tout les deux pour terrifier les gens! Dit-elle l'attrapant par le bras et le secouant comme un milk-shake . Tu n'as donc aucune conscience du danger !

- Mais ! Je ne vois pas en quoi c'était dangereux ! Dit le gamin , en continuant à se faire secouer.

- Espèce d'idiot ! C'est pourtant évident ! Imagine , si tu avais ramolli un mur porteur de la maison. Et puis ,on ne sait jamais !

- Arrête , tu me fais mal !

Edward et Alphonse regardaient la scène l'air de pas savoir où se mettre. Acacia releva brusquement la manche de son petit cousin qui poussa un cris de douleur. Son bras portait une longue brûlure , qui partait du coude jusqu'au poignet.

- C'est pas possible ! Ne me dit pas que tu t'es amusé à mettre ton bras , là dedans

- Juste une seconde ! J'avais laissé tomber mon bâton avec un masque de démon au bout.

- Hum ! On pourrait avoir des explications !

- Pendant la semaine que j'ai passé ici , nous avons entre autre dessiner un cercle qui permet de ramollir la matière sans l'altérer de façon visible. Si bien qu'une fois que le cercle s'est effacé et qu'elle a reprit sa consistante originelle, il n'y parait plus rien. C'était juste pour s'amuser et accessoirement récupéré les bonbons dans le placard où sa mère les enferme.

- Nous avons dessiner ?! Nous ? C'est moi qui l'ai dessiner , tout seul ! Se vanta Raphaël sans comprendre que ce n'était pas le moment.

- Evidemment , idiot ! Je n'ai jamais dessiné de cercles d'alchimie de ma vie ! Je suis nulle en dessin mais c'est moi qui te disait quoi faire ! Bon, le résultat c'est que ce petit idiot s'est amusé à l'utiliser pour ramollir les murs et faire croire qu'il y avait un démon capable de les traverser.

Edward réfléchit une seconde. Il y avait quelque chose qui le gênait dans le dernier échange mais il ne savait pas exactement quoi. Soudain la lumière se fit , si brusquement que tout ceux dans la pièce en furent éblouis.

- Acacia , qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- Qu'il s'amuser à faire croire…

- Non ! Tu as dis que tu n'avais jamais dessiné de cercle d'alchimie de ta vie ?

- J'ai toujours su m'en passer.

- Toujours ?

- Depuis mes premières leçons d'alchimies. Bon ! Qu'est-ce qu'on fait de celui-là ? Dit-elle secouant encore un peu son cousin.

- Vous allez pas le dire à maman , quand même.

Acacia jeta un coup d'œil aux deux garçons qui l'accompagnait et Edward s'avança avec un sourire mauvais.

- Écoute , mon petit.

Entre parenthèse , le petit en question fait deux tête de plus que Edward et une de plus qu'Acacia , ce qui n'empêche pas la jeune fille de le malmener comme elle veut.

- Je sais pas si tu t'en rend compte mais nous sommes alchimiste d'état et c'est l'armée qui nous a envoyé ici pour arrêter celui qui troublait l'ordre public , en utilisant des techniques alchimiques potentiellement dangereuse ; Or il se trouve que cette personne c'est toi alors ta mère n'est pas ce que tu dois redouté le plus pour l'instant.

- Vous n'allez tout de même pas m'arrêter ?! Acacia !

- Je vois mal ce que je pourrais faire pour toi , Raphaël.

- Al , passe-moi les menottes.

- Mais Edward…Fit l'amure qui n'avait pas compris le jeu auquel les deux autres jouaient.

Deux petites larmes commencèrent à perler aux coins des grand yeux verts de Raphaël. Jugeant qu'il était suffisamment terrifié comme ça , Acacia eut un geste pour calmer la situation.

- Eh , les gars ! On pourrait se montrer indulgent pour cette fois et laisser à sa mère le soin de le trucider.

Edward fit mine de réfléchir.

- Allez , c'est d'accord ! Mais si jamais on te reprend à faire le con avec l'alchimie , ta cousine ne pourra rien pour toi.

- Je vous promet que je recommencerai plus ! Mais ne m'arrêtez pas !

- Bien. Dit Acacia sur un ton radouci. Allez , il faut soigner cette vilaine brûlure.

Cinq minutes plus tard , Acacia était agenouillée devant le divan où était son petit cousin et s'occupait de la brûlure qu'il avait contracté en passant son bras au travers du mur , traité par son cercle de transmutation. Il serrait les dents pour faire le fier mais laissait échapper un petit gémissement de temps en temps , parce que tout de même ça faisait mal. Alphonse trouvait que ce garçon ressemblait un peu à un autre qu'il connaissait bien.

- Merci , Acacia.

- Ca va. Mais je ne pourrais pas toujours couvrir tes bourdes.

- Parce que c'est pas la première fois , en plus. Dit Ed d'un ton sévère , encore dans son rôle de méchant flic.

Le jeune garçon détourna la tête avec une expression troublée et un peu effrayée, qui interpella Edward. On aurait dit que ce garçon avait fait quelque chose qu'il avait peur qu'on découvre.

- En fait…

- Trois fois rien ! L'interrompit Acacia. C'était un peu de ma faute aussi. J'aurais du le surveiller.

Bon ! Il s'était produit quelque chose ! De toute évidence , pas durant la semaine qui avait précédé l'examen car ils en parlaient comme de quelque chose d'ancien , ce devait donc être durant ces vacances d'été d'il y a un an. Edward se dit qu'il était stupide de se creuser la cervelle pour si peu : Ce n'était sans doute encore qu'une blague stupide que le jeune garçon avait commise alors qu'il était sensé être sous la surveillance de son aînée.

Ils attendirent le retour de la mère de Raphaël , une brune callipyge qui avait un étrange air de famille avec leur maître Izumi et lui expliquèrent la situation en détail. Au regard qu'elle lança à son fils , les deux frères Elric comprirent pourquoi le jeune alchimiste avait aussi peur qu'elle soit mise au courant, même si Acacia leur chuchota qu'en fait , elle était très gentille.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai honte Acacia ! Ta première mission et tu dois venir sermonner ce sale garnement.

- Il ne faut pas être trop dur avec lui. C'est un peu de ma faute , c'est moi qui lui ai appris ce tour.

- Nan ! Nan ! Nan ! C'est lui qui a choisi d'en faire mauvaise usage ! Et pourtant , il sait faire de si jolies choses avec un peu de métal. Vous savez , mon fils veut devenir forgeron , un forgeron alchimiste.

- Eh ! Il tient déjà son surnom s'il veut passer l'examen d'alchimiste d'état ! Le Blacksmith alchimiste, ça sonne bien.

- Pour passer un examen , il faudrait d'abord qu'il se décide à devenir un peu plus sérieux. Bon , vous ne devez pas avoir toute votre journée. Encore félicitation pour ta licence , Acacia.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on lui raconte , au colonel ?

- Ben , la vérité ! Que ce n'était qu'un sale petit farceur et qu'on la sérieusement engueuler.


	5. Un stupide accident

-1Chapitre 5 :

Les frères Elric et le colonel Mustang étaient dans le bureau de celui-ci. Roy prit une autre gorgée du café que Hawkeye lui avait apporté. Son second lieutenant pouvait être très attentionné parfois. Acacia était venu avec eux faire leur rapport mais s'était vite éclipsée , avant qu'ils ne remettent sur le tapis le sujet dont elle ne voulait pas entendre parler.

- C'était son petit cousin donc ? Celui qu'elle décrit comme un génie capable de passer tout les examens haut la main ?

- Ouais et apparemment c'est une habitudes , chez lui , de faire des blagues. On la sérieusement engueuler et on lui a foutu les jetons. Je crois qu'il va se tenir tranquille un moment , surtout que sa mère n'avait pas l'air contente du tout.

- Tout de même , il doit être d'un sacré niveau ce gamin.

- Ouais , c'est aussi l'impression qu'on a eu , même si Acacia pouvait en faire ce qu'elle voulait. Il semblerait qu'elle ait déjà eu à l'aider à réparer ses bêtises.

- Ed ?

- Oui , Al ?

- Tu…tu te souviens de l'expression qu'il a eut lorsqu'elle lui a dit qu'elle ne pourrait pas toujours couvrir ses bourdes…

- Toi aussi , tu l'avais remarqué ? On aurait dit qu'il avait un peu peur , comme s'il craignait qu'elle parle de quelque chose.

- De quoi , par exemple ? Demanda le colonel.

- Bah ! Ce n'était sans doute rien ! Elle doit être au courant de toutes sortes de bêtises que sa mère ignore et qui lui vaudrait une bonne correction.

- Hum….Où habite ce jeune garçon ? Comment se nomme-t-il déjà ?

- Raphaël Adams. Pourquoi ?

- J'ai pour mission de m'intéresser aux alchimistes de talents et il pourrait être intéressant de lui rendre une petite visite. Sa mère ne devrait pas y voir d'inconvénient après les frasques de son fils. Comme vous le connaissez , vous m'accompagnerez. Vous êtes tout les deux libres , demain ?

- J'imagine qu'on a pas le choix.

XXXX

Acacia marchait dans la rue. Elle n'avait pas envie de rentrer tout de suite. Elle prit soudainement conscience qu'elle était suivie et se retourna brusquement pour faire face à…

- Président Bradley !

- C'est bien , tu es parvenue à le dire sans bégayer , cette fois !

Elle rosit sous la moquerie. Il sourit d'un air bienveillant.

- J'étais en train de me dégourdir les jambes ,quand je t'ai vu qui déambulait. Tu étais tellement plongée dans tes pensées que tu n'as pas remarqué que je te suivait de près. Un tel manque de vigilance pourrait avoir de graves conséquences

- Merci du conseil.

- Puis-je me joindre à ta promenade ?

- Euh…mais ne vous gênez pas , je vous en prie.

- Merci. Comment ta journée s'est-elle déroulé ?

- Oh ! J'ai participé à ma première mission , si ça méritait vraiment le nom de mission. Il s'agissait juste d'alpaguer un vilain farceur.

- Toutes les missions ont leur importances. De qui étais-tu accompagnée ?

- De Edward.

- Le Fullmétal alchimiste , je vois !

- Et comment s'est déroulée votre journée à vous , Président ?

Acacia regretta aussitôt son audace mais il lui sourit gentiment ( Oui ! Je sais ! Pride lui a sourit gentiment !). Elle crut qu'il n'allait pas répondre, ce qui lui aurait paru tout à fait naturel mais il finit par prendre la parole.

- L'emploi du temps du chef des armées peut être très chargé certains jours.

- Je comprends.

- Mais il y a d'autre où il ne trouve décidément rien à faire et ce jour-ci est un de ceux-là.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire , plus nerveux qu'autre chose.

- Dis-moi , jeune Healer alchimiste. Pourquoi avoir choisi d'entrer dans l'armée ?

- Je me disais que je pourrais y être utile.

- C'est bien ! Nous avons besoin de gens qui désirent aider !

- Merci.

- As-tu dîner ? Il est midi passé et ce largement.

- Non , j'ai oublié.

- Dans ce cas , fais-moi à nouveau le plaisir de m'accompagner.

- Je ne voudrais pas…

- Considère ça comme une requête d'un supérieur , si tu veux.

- Bien . Merci , Président Bradley.

XXXX

Edward fut réveillé par des coups frapper à sa porte. Il voulut faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu mais son petit frère , qui ignorait la fatigue , alla ouvrir.

- Alors , vous êtes prêt ?

Le colonel Mustang jeta un coup d'œil à la face du Fullmétal alchimiste où la fureur et le sommeil se disputaient.

- Apparemment non. Je m'en doutais et j'ai pensé à apporté du café.

- On peut savoir ce que vous voulez ?

- Tu as oublié que nous devions rendre visite au jeune Raphaël Adams , aujourd'hui ?

- Et pourquoi est-ce que vous débarquez aussi tôt ?

- J'ai fait une insomnie.

- Et du coup , vous venez nous empêcher de dormir.

- Tu as tout compris.

Ed ruminait encore des paroles blessantes , dont son supérieur n'avait cure , en s'habillant et en buvant le café que Roy avait apporté dans un thermos.

- Hum ! Il est bon. Vous ne vous contenter par de la petite qualité.

- Qu'y veux-tu ? Je sais vivre moi.

Ce dernier commentaire alimenta les ronchonnements du Fullmétal alchimiste jusqu'au domicile du petit cousin d'Acacia. La mère leur ouvrit un peu étonnée. Elle était en train de préparer le petit déjeuner.

- Un problème ?

- Non , on m'a juste vanté les talents d'alchimiste de votre fils. C'est une de mes fonctions que de rencontrer les jeunes talents.

- Il n'est pas encore descendu. Dit-elle les laissant entrer.

- Nous sommes désolé de passer si tôt mais l'emploi du temps du reste de notre journée est très chargé.

- Je comprend ! Vous ne nous dérangez absolument pas !

Sans attendre la permission de la femme , Roy grimpa à l'étage. Les frères Elric s'excusèrent des mauvaises manières de leur supérieur et le suivirent. On entendait des bruits en provenance de la salle de bain , comme quelqu'un qui serait occupé à retirer des épines de ses doigts et qui serrerait les dents pour ne pas dire aille.

- Raphaël , ça va ?

De l'autre côté de la porte , le garçon sursauta en entendant la voix de Al et poussa un cri de douleur. Edward ouvrit aussitôt la porte pour voir le garçon qui tenait la manche de son pull d'un air nerveux.

- Tu ne devrais pas chipoter à ta brûlure.

- Je sais.

Le regard de Roy parcourut la pièce et remarqua quelque chose d'étrange dans l'évier. On aurait dis de petits poils dans des teintes entre le brun et le gris. Ce garçon était trop jeune pour se raser et de toute façon c'était un peu étrange pour des poils de barbe.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

Raphaël parut encore plus nerveux. Roy n'insista pas mais attrapa le bras du garçon qui voulut se débattre.

- Montre , je m'y connaît en matière de brûlure.

- Non , ne…

Mais le colonel avait déjà retroussé la manche du pull. Sur les avants bras du garçon , il restait encore quelques un de ces étranges poils qui a y regarder de plus près ressemblait étrangement à de minuscule plumes , comme le duvets d'un poussin.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Ce n'est rien.

- Comment se fait-il qu'il y ait des plumes sur ton bras ?

- Ne le dites pas à ma mère.

Des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux de Raphaël ,avant de commencer à couler carrément le long de ses joues. Roy le lâcha et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour le consoler et essayer de le rassurer. Ils allèrent s'installer dans la chambre du garçon, demandant gentiment à la mère de les laisser discuter seul à seul avec son fils.

- Raphaël , que s'est-il passé ?

- C'était il y a un an , durant les vacances d'été. Acacia a passé deux mois , chez nous. C'était tout les jours pareils : Elle se levait à sept heure , déjeunait et dès huit heure , elle s'enfermait dans la chambre qu'on lui avait aménagé au grenier et n'en ressortait qu'à deux heure l'après-midi. Après , elle jouait avec moi et m'apprenait un ou deux trucs en alchimie. Mais j'étais tellement curieux que j'ai pas pu résister. Deux semaine après son arrivée , je suis entré dans sa chambre alors qu'elle était sortie et j'ai forcé la serrure du secrétaire qui s'y trouve. Dedans , il y avait plein de livres d'alchimie et de feuilles rédigées de sa main , même si je ne comprenais pas ce qui étais écrit.

- Et elle t'a surpris ?

- Non ! Il y avait…un livre avec un cercle dessiné et j'ai vu qu'elle en avait recopié certain détail sur une feuille. Elle avait toujours de super tour qu'elle préparait en cachette , pour les montrer au gens qui venait le soir. Les amis de ma mère et les voisins se déplaçaient spécialement pour voir ce qu'elle allait faire. J'était jaloux et j'ai cru que c'était le tour qu'elle comptait présenté ce soir-là. Je voulais le faire avant elle. Alors j'ai pris le livre et je suis venu ici.

- Tu as dessiné le cercle ?

- Oui. Il y avait aussi un ou deux ingrédient à rassembler. Rien que des choses qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. J'avais déjà vu Acacia utiliser les mêmes pour faire jaillir des feux d'artifices.

- Tu étais très enthousiaste , donc.

- Oui , j'allais leur en mettre plein la vue ! Mais j'avais laisser la fenêtre ouverte et un oiseau est entré. Il venait se poser dans mes ingrédient et il les éparpillait. J'ai voulu l'attraper. Je me suis finalement jeter sur lui et je suis parvenu à le saisir par une patte. Je me suis rendu compte que je me retrouvais coucher en travers du cercle que j'avais dessiné mais lorsque j'ai voulu me redresser…. Avouez qu'on fait difficilement plus idiot.

En bas , la mère cria qu'elle devait partir à son travaille.

- Et après ?

- Je me suis réveillé allongé sur le dos et je me sentais vraiment très mal. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là , avant d'entendre les pas d'Acacia dans le couloir. Je l'ai entendue montée dans sa chambre et redescendre aussitôt. Elle a ouvert la porte en shootant dedans , ce qui signifiait qu'elle était vraiment furieuse. Elle m'a vu et son expression a changé du tout au tout. Elle s'est précipité vers moi. Je lui ai raconté ce qui s'était passé. Ma mère ne rentrait que tard le soir alors elle m'a soignée. Je l'ai supplié de ne pas parler de mon état aux autres. Elle a effacé le cercle et toutes les traces et quand maman est revenue , elle a dit que j'avais dû manger quelque chose de pas frais.

- Elle n'a dit à personne que tu étais une…

- Chimère. Non, elle ne l'a pas dis et elle m'a bien soigné , les jours qui ont suivis. Ma mère la laissait faire puisqu'elle est guérisseuse. Elle n'a pas arrêté de me présenter ses excuses. C'est pourtant moi qui me suis comporté comme le pire des abrutis , parce que j'étais jaloux. Elle l'avait fermé à clef ce secrétaire et elle avait demandé à ce qu'on ne rentre pas dans sa chambre , en son absence. Vous savez , ce n'est pas si horrible. A part, les plumes que je dois épiler , une fois par semaine. J'évite juste porter des manches courtes.

- Elle t'as dit ce qu'elle faisait avec ce cercle ?

- Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas l'utiliser en lui-même mais qu'elle était intéressé par certains détails qui s'y trouvaient et qui pourrait lui être utile , en temps que guérisseuse.

- Elle utilise l'alchimie pour soigner les gens.

- Elle l'emplois dans la confection de ses antidotes , elle dit que ça lui permet d'aller beaucoup plus vite. Elle s'en veut de ce qui m'est arrivé.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle était furieuse , hier , parce que tu avais pris des risques.

Ils laissèrent le jeune garçon , après lui avoir promis de ne révéler son secret à personne. Edward était profondément plongé dans ses pensées , Roy affichait une mine sombre et Al…Mais comment lire les expressions d'une armure ?

- Est-ce que ça explique certaine chose dans son comportement ? Qu'elle soit si mal à l'aise avec les gens alors qu'à l'époque , elle semblait tenir la vedette ? Demanda finalement le plus jeune des trois.

- Je n'en sais rien. Est-ce qu'on lui en parle ?

- Il vaut mieux lui en parler avant que son petit cousin lui raconte notre visite.

- Tiens , je crois que c'est là qu'elle vit.

- Très bien.

Ils hésitèrent un peu au pied de l'immeuble. Roy appuya sur la sonnette marquée Adams et dû presque coller son oreille à l'interphone tellement celui-ci grésillait.

- Oui ?

- C'est Mustang , est-ce que je peux te voir ?

- Euh…

Un bzz leur indiqua qu'on avait appuyé sur le bouton pour ouvrir la porte d'entrée. Ils empruntèrent l'ascenseur qui menaçait de coincer trois fois et arrivèrent devant une porte dont la peinture était toute écaillée.

- Ben, c'est pas le grand luxe !

- Elle n'a sûrement pas les moyens de s'offrir mieux.

La porte s'ouvrit et il se retrouvèrent devant une Acacia dont le regard disait clairement « je vous en prie , sauvez-moi ! ».

- Il y a un problème , Acacia?

- Mais entrez donc , colonel Mustang! Oh , les jeunes frères Elric vous ont accompagné!

- Président ?

Regard à Acacia qui les fixait l'air de dire « vous comprenez , maintenant ? »Le président King Bradley était assis à la table de la cuisine qui portait encore les restes d'un petit-déjeuner qui venait de toute évidence à peine d'être terminé.

- Mais asseyez vous ! Fit-il comme s'il était le maître des lieux.

Le légitime propriétaire de l'appartement se laissa tomber sur sa chaise , l'air de quelqu'un qui s'est reçu méchant coup sur le crâne.

- Vous devez être surpris de me voir ici , n'est-ce pas ?

- Sincèrement oui.

- L'explication en est que j'ai déjà à deux reprise invité mademoiselle Adams à manger en ma compagnie et qu'au bout de ce deuxième repas , elle a aimablement dit que la moindre des choses serait de sa part de m'inviter la prochaine fois. Vous devriez goûtez ces blinis , ils sont divins.

- Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose , colonel ? Demanda Acacia dans l'espoir qu'il la tire de ce mauvais pas.

- Oui , j'aurais voulu m'entretenir en privé avec toi. Président , permettez-vous que nous nous absentions une minute.

- Bien , évidemment.

Une fois devant la porte de son appartement , la jeune alchimiste s'appuya dos au mur et ferma les yeux pour respirer à fond.

- Quand je lui ai dis que je l'inviterai la prochaine fois , je ne pensais pas qu'il voudrait venir chez moi. T.T !

- Euh , comment se fait-il qu'il t'ai déjà inviter deux fois à dîner avec lui ?

- Je n'en sais rien ! Je comprends pas plus que vous !

- Tu ne devrais pas t'en plaindre ,s'il t'apprécie. Dit Roy avec comme une microscopique trace de jalousie

Combien d'alchimiste un peu ambitieux n'ont-il pas rêvé que le généralissime leur témoigne spontanément de l'intérêt ?D'un autre côté , il pouvait comprendre qu'une jeune recrue d'un naturel timide ne saisisse pas sa chance à sa juste valeur. Il en avait presque oublié ce pourquoi il était venu.

- Nous avons été voir ton petit cousin.

- Quoi ?

Elle lança regard rageur à Edward qui se défendit comme il put.

- J'y suis pour rien ! C'est lui qui voulait savoir si ça l'intéressait de devenir alchimiste d'état.

- Et ?

- On découvert son secret et il nous a raconté ce qui s'est passé le jour où il a forcé la serrure du secrétaire où tu rangeais tes livres d'alchimie.

- Vous n'avez rien dit à…

- On lui a promis de garder le secret.

- Bien. J'imagine que je vais avoir des problèmes.

- Pourquoi ? Ce n'était qu'un bête accident. Il n'y a que des victimes pas de coupables.

- En effet mais je ne pensais pas que vous le comprendriez. C'est dans la nature humaine de désigner un coupable à chaque malheur.

- Tu peux avoir confiance en nous , non , tu dois avoir confiance en nous.

- On parlera plus tard. Je dois ( soupire) m'occuper de mon invité.

Ils retournèrent dire au revoir au généralissime qui n'avait apparemment pas bouger de place mais qui en fait , s'était amusé à écouter aux portes l'air de rien…enfin , bon ! La dernière choses qu'il entendirent en entrant dans l'ascenseur fut une exclamation d'Acacia :

- Non , ce n'est vraiment pas la peine de faire la vaisselle , Président.

- La pauvre . Fit Ed.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Roy.

- C'est évident qu'elle voudrait éviter d'attirer l'attention sur elle et voilà que…

Un fou rire était doucement en train de naître chez le Fullmétal alchimiste.

- Ed , tu es méchant ! Ca ne se fait pas de rire de l'embarras des autres. Le sermonna Al qui avait du mal à réprimer un gloussement.

Roy laissa éclore un micro sourire sur ses lèvres ( Oh ! Les méchants !)


	6. Inquiètude

Chapitre 6 : 

Une semaine s'était écoulée. Acacia accompagnait dans des missions de routines et aidait au bureau. Hawkeye lui avait confiée la lourde de tâche de corriger un maximum de faute d'orthographe dans les rapport rendus. Elle apportait aussi volontiers le café et les boissons au gens du service ou de passage et se laissait envoyer faire de photocopie à l'autre bout du bâtiment plusieurs fois par jour. En gros , elle se faisait une place en commençant par les tâches les plus modestes.

Il y avait cependant une chose qui amusait les autres. Elle se cachait dès qu'elle entendait que le généralissime passait dans les environs , ce qui étrangement était assez fréquent. Breda s'amusait à s'approcher d'elle par derrière et à lui poser la main sur l'épaule , en imitant la voix de King Bradley, comme il savait si bien le faire.

- Hum ! La jeune Healer alchimiste n'est pas là ?

- Non , désolé , monsieur le Président.

- On m'a pourtant dit qu'elle passait beaucoup de temps ici.

- Elle avait faim. Vous la trouverez peut-être à la cafétéria.

- Merci , second lieutenant Breda.

Une fois qu'il fut suffisamment éloigné.

- Ca va , tu peux sortir de derrière ce bureau.

- Merci.

- Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu l'évites ainsi ? Tu as le grand manitou qui t'as à la bonne et tu ne fais rien pour entretenir cette situation.

- J'y peux rien , il me met horriblement mal à l'aise. Dit-elle se prenant la tête entre les mains.

Fuery lui tapota gentiment l'épaule et Black Hayate vint se frotter contre sa jambe alors que d'habitude , il ne semblait pas trop apprécier la jeune fille.

- Ben qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu as un problème , Acacia ? Demanda Hawkeye en entrant.

- Le généralissime est encore venu.

- Ah , la ,la ! Qu'est-ce que devient l'armée ? Voilà qu'on doit fuir ses supérieurs ?

- C'est mieux que moi qui doit fuir mon premier lieutenant. Dit Roy en passant.

- Si vous faisiez votre travail sérieusement , je ne vous ferai pas d'ennuis. Les trois quarts des fautes qu'Acacia doit corrigées sont de votre mains.

- L'orthographe n'est pas mon fort , je l'admet.

- En fait , colonel , ce sont surtout vos accords de participe passé et vos conjugaisons, pas votre orthographe en lui-même. Fit timidement remarquer la Healer alchimiste.

- J'ai une idée ! Fit Hawkeye. Acacia va vous donnez des leçons de grammaires ,puisque vous semblez avoir oublié vos bases.

La jeune fille faillit demander pourquoi on la punissait pour les erreurs du colonel et le colonel lui ne se priva pas de demander ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter ça. La réponse lui apparu sous la forme d'un neuf millimètre entre les deux yeux.

- Colonel , quand vous monterez en grade , il sera très mal vu que vous rendiez des documents bourrés de fautes.

- J'engagerais Acacia comme secrétaire !

- Euh ! Merci , colonel mais je n'y tiens pas.

- De plus , il y aura sans doute des documents important que vous ne pourrez pas faire relire à une secrétaire , donc asseyez-vous près de la Healer alchimiste qu'elle vous explique les fautes que vous faites le plus souvent.

- Et tu te plains de devoir fuir le président. Dit-il en s'installant à côté d'elle.

King Bradley alias Pride , au cas où vous l'auriez oublié , n'avait évidemment pas trouvé celle qu'il cherchait à la cafétéria , vu qu'elle n'y était pas et avait décidé de retourner jeter un coup d'œil dans les bureaux , dans l'éventualité où ils se seraient raté de peu.

En arrivant dans l'encadrement de la porte , il put voir le colonel Mustang assis au près de la Healer alchimiste . Celle-ci lui désignait diffèrent document du doigt , semblant ne pas se rendre compte que son supérieur s'ennuyait tellement qu'il avait oublié qu'elle était mineur d'âge et laissait son regard caressé son décolleté pourtant très décent. Il s'éclaircit la gorge pour attirer l'attention sur lui. Acacia pâlit très légèrement.

- Président ?

- Comme te l'auront certainement dit tes collègues , je cherchais à te voir.

- Oh ! Désolé , Acacia. Fit Breda. Ca m'était sortit de la tête.

Elle se leva , laissant à contrecoeur le colonel , qui avait beau être un coureur de jupon obsessionnel ne lui faisait pas peur au moins et suivit le généralissime dehors. Comme il ne semblait pas décider à lui communiquer la raison pour laquelle il désirait autant la voir , elle se dit que c'était à elle de poser la question.

- Vous vouliez me voir , monsieur le président?

- Comment s'est passé cette dernière semaine ?

- Très bien , monsieur.

- J'espère que tu ne te laisse pas trop marché sur les pieds. Je sais les difficultés que l'on peut rencontrer en intégrant un service , surtout si en est à sa première expérience professionnelle.

- C'est…C'est gentil à vous de vous inquiétez.

- Je te met mal à l'aise , n'est-ce pas ?

- Pour être franche , un peu.

- C'est souvent comme ça. Du fait de mon statut , on attend de moi une réserve que je suis parfois las de conservée.

- Je comprends.

- Hum…Je sais que le colonel Mustang est un séducteur né et qu'il ne se las pas de faire de nouvelles conquêtes mais ce ne serait pas une option judicieuse de ta part…

Elle le regarda surprise et pour une fois , oublia sa timidité pour répondre d'un ton ferme.

- Excusez-moi , Président mais il me semble que ce vous me dites est tout à fait hors propos. Et maintenant , puis-je retournée à mon travail ?

- Bien sûr. Excuses-moi pour mon ingérence.

- Ce n'est rien. De toute façon , le colonel Mustang est trop vieux pour moi.

XXXX

Roy s'était assoupis et faisait des cauchemars où Riza le menaçait avec un neuf millimètre et où Acacia lui récitait ses règles de grammaire ,ce qui en fait correspondait assez bien à la réalité. Une main se posa sur son épaule et le secoua doucement.

- Colonel , réveillez-vous.

- Hum…Nan !

- Vous ne voulez tout de même pas que le premier lieutenant Hawkeye vous surprenne comme ça.

Il se redressa comme s'il avait été monté sur ressort et regarda à la recherche sa cher subalterne mais il ne trouvait qu'une petite aux longs cheveux noir qui lui tendait une tasse de thé. Les bureaux étaient vides. Lui et Hawkeye était toujours les derniers à finir. Avec une autre femme , cela aurait pût générer toute sorte de situation intéressante mais bon ,voilà ….

- Acacia , pourquoi es-tu encore ici ?

- Je n'avais pas tout à fait fini de corriger.

Il prit la tasse avec reconnaissance et but une longue gorgée du liquide brûlant et parfumé au citron , pour se réveiller.

- Bon , j'y vais.

- A demain.

- Oui , à demain.

Mais au moment où elle s'apprêtait à franchir la porte des bureaux. Hawkeye déboula.

- Il y a du grabuge en ville , dans un laboratoire privé. On nous demande d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil. Les dires des témoins laissent penser que les homonculus y sont peut-être mêlés.

- Très bien , contacté le Fullmétal alchimiste.

- Il est déjà au courant et il nous rejoindra sur place.

Le colonel et son premier lieutenant franchir la porte. Roy se retourna vers sa jeune prof de grammaire et la jaugea du regard , avant de parler.

- Acacia , il pourrait y avoir des blessés.

XXXX

Les policiers avaient déjà délimité le périmètre pour essayer de limité toute fuite. Edward et son frère arrivèrent cinq minutes après eux. Le Fullmétal alchimiste regarda la jeune fille surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Roy l'emmène avec lui , sur un coup potentiellement dangereux. Pas qu'elle ne soit pas digne de confiance mais il avait cru constaté qu'elle était plus à l'aise dans un bureau. C'était plus le genre d'alchimiste qui travaillait dans les labos , tout aussi nécessaire que les hommes de terrains mais diffèrent.

- Nous avons guérisseuse dans l'équipe , à présent , ce serait bête de ne pas l'avoir avec nous , si jamais il y avait des blessés. Expliqua Roy à qui sa réaction n'avait pas échappée

- Ouais et si c'est elle qui est blessée ?

- Tu ne lui fais pas confiance ?

- Hmf !

- Bon ! On se déploies ! S'il te plait , Al , reste près d'Acacia.

- Bien !

Les alchimistes et les militèrent se déployèrent dans le bâtiment. Acacia regarda à gauche et à droite puis demanda à l'armure qui restait près d'elle comme on lui avait dit de le faire.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on fait nous ? On bouge pas.

- On reste là au cas où ils auraient besoin d'aide.

- Je vois. On te demande souvent de rester au cas où ?

- Assez souvent.

- Et ça fait combien de temps que tu es dans l'armée ?

- En fait , je ne suis pas dans l'armée mais j'accompagne mon grand frère dans ses missions et j'ai l'impression que le colonel Mustang finit par oublier que je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de lui mais ça ne me dérange pas.

- Si tu savais ce que je peux me sentir bête.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je suis là , immobile au milieu de l'action. J'envie tout les gens qui ont un but à atteindre ou une cause à défendre , ça doit les aider à patienter quand le présent c'est pas trop ça.

- Sans doute. Tu dois avoir un but , toi aussi ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux dans la vie ?

- Qu'est-ce que je veux ? Guérir les gens , en autre , parce qu'on ne peut pas les ressusciter mais qu'on peut essayer de leur éviter de mourir.

- Mais…c'est si dur de renoncer quand quelqu'un qu'on aime n'est plus là , de se faire à l'idée qu'on ne peut rien y faire , même si on sait qu'on a aucune chance , on se sent obliger d'essayer…

- Je connais ça.

- Acacia…Qui est-ce que tu as voulu…

- Hum?…Ah , oui , ça ! Combien de fois vais-je devoir vous le dire ? Je n'ai jamais tenté de transmutation humaine. Et pourtant je l'avoue , je me suis intéressé à certaines expériences . Je suis prête à tout pour sauver une vie , sauf à faire du mal à quelqu'un d'autre.

- Qu'est-ce que tu appelles être prêt à tout ?

- Tu as remarqué , la plupart des gens ont une morale mais pas d'éthique. Ils agissent en respectant les convenances communément admisse mais si jamais on les libère de ces règles , qu'on leur donne carte blanche , ils sont prêt à toute les bassesses. Je sais de quoi je parle. Il suffit de regarder la guerre. Quand l'horreur ou la hiérarchie à annuler toute morale , les gens sont des bêtes sauvages.

- Il y en a qui ne se comporte pas ainsi ! Qui même…

- Parce qu'ils ont une éthique , des règles qu'ils se sont forgé eux-mêmes et qui n'ont pas besoin des autres pour continuer à fonctionner , qu'aucune autorisation d'aussi haut qu'elle vienne ne peut faire taire. J'enfreins parfois la morale commune , le plus souvent sans même en avoir vraiment conscience mais je resterait toujours intègre par rapport à moi-même.…enfin , j'espère !

- Tu n'as pas peur de te faire mal voir ?

- Je veux bien qu'on dise que je suis sans scrupule , que je suis amorale , à la limite même un peu asociale mais mes intentions sont bonnes et j'aime me bercer de l'illusion que les gens sauront toujours s'en rendre compte.

Alphonse resta silencieux. Elle lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin pour essayer de voir ce qu'il pensait , avant de se souvenir que l'armure ne pouvait laissé transparaître aucune expression. Cependant son attitude lui faisait pensé qu'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était bien : il fallait faire réfléchir les gens , quitte à les embêter , à les embarrassé.

Un cri de douleur retentit par une fenêtre du premier étage. C'était la voix du Flame alchimiste. Acacia qui avait fini par s'asseoir sur le capot de la voiture de Mustang se redressa d'un bond.

- Bon , j'ai l'impression qu'on a besoin de moi !

- Non , Acacia. Il faut attendre qu'il nous appelle !

- Et comment il est sensé faire ? Cet idiot n'a même pas pensé à nous donné un Talkie-walkie et puis s'il est en train de son vidée de son sang….J'y vais !

Alphonse essaya de l'attraper pour la retenir mais elle courait déjà vers le bâtiment. Elle disparut à l'intérieur. Il soupira et partit à sa poursuite mais elle n'était déjà plus en vue et il ne savait si elle avait emprunter le couloir Est ou Ouest. A tout hasard , il choisit le couloir Est.

Acacia avait grimpé quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier Ouest qui menait à l'étage. Un bruit d'explosion retentit suivit de deux autres. Elle se précipita , jusqu'à la porte d'une salle de bureau. L'air était empli d'un odeur nauséabonde. Chair brûlée , diagnostiqua-t-elle avec un léger haut le coeur. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'intérieur.

En face d'elle , adossé à une imposante photocopieuse , le colonel Mustang menaçait quelqu'un avec ses terribles gants mais sa main tremblait et elle vit que sa jambe était ensanglantée. Son adversaire tournait le dos à Acacia. C'était une espèce de gros bonhomme chauve qui s'approchait d'un air peu amène de son supérieur. Ce dernier claqua des doigts et une gerbe de flamme jaillit , manquant d'atteindre aussi Acacia qui se trouvait dans l'alignement du bonhomme.

Le colonel la remarqua mais il ne pouvait pas lui faire signe de détaler , sans attirer sur elle l'attention de l'homonculus dont les brûlures étaient déjà presque entièrement guéries. Attention qu'elle se chargea bien vite d'attirer elle-même , en portant deux doigts à sa bouche et en sifflant de toute ses forces.

- Bordel , Adams ! Qu'est que tu fous-là ? Détale !

- Quand on est blessé , on ne s'énerve pas ! Ca ralentit la coagulation ! Lui rétorqua-t-elle tandis que l'adversaire délaissait le colonel qui ne toute façon ne pouvait pas s'enfuir pour venir vers elle.

La Healer alchimiste posa sa main sur l'un bureau en métal en tira une longue lance qu'elle lança sur le bonhomme mais celui-ci dévora l'arme en deux seconde chrono.

- Waw!

- Ouais ! C'est son pouvoir ! Gueula le colonel.

Mustang tomba assis. Le sang s'écoulait de sa jambe à un rythme alarmant. Le monstre avait faillit lui en arracher un morceau , tout à l'heure. Sa conscience déclinait. La dernière chose qu'il vit fut Acacia qui transmutait une nouvelle épée. Il se demanda pourquoi elle ne faisait apparaître une arme à feu , ça aurait été plus efficace , puis il se dit qu'elle en était peut-être incapable ,elle était guérisseuse et nouvelle dans l'armée , elle ne l'avait sans doute jamais fait.

XXXX

- Bon sang , colonel !

Roy rouvrit les yeux et vit le ciel étoilé puis une couverture vers pâle et enfin le visage du Fullmétal alchimiste le regardait essoufflé et visiblement inquiet. Il était sur une civière qui le transportait tout droit vers une ambulance.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Gluttony , je crois d'après la description que tu m'en avais fait. Dit-il d'une voix qu'il trouva horriblement faible.

Il n'était pas sûr que Edward l'ait correctement entendu , aussi haussa-t-il le ton pour poser la question suivante :

- Où est la Healer alchimiste ?

- Acacia ?

- Elle est arrivé alors qu'il allait…

- On ne sait pas où elle est. Dit Edward sur un ton qui signifiait bien qu'il en avait sa petite idée. Quand on vous a trouvé , vous étiez seul et inconscient.


	7. Tout va bien vraiment

Bof , voilà un chapitre qui est pas super super . Il fait transition au prochain où les choses prennent un peu plus forme.

Chapitre 7 :

Le colonel Mustang était étendu dans le lit d'hôpital . La Healer alchimiste n'avait toujours pas donné signe de vie , au bout de seize heures. Pourtant , les docteurs avaient certifié qu'il avait reçu des soins avant d'arriver chez eux. Quelqu'un avait endigué l'hémorragie de sa jambe , à l'aide d'un lambeau de tissus qu'il avait reconnu comme venant de la chemise de la jeune fille , sans quoi il se serait complètement vidé de son sang bien avant l'arrivé des autres. Avait-elle eut le temps de s'occuper de lui avant…? Avant quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ? Lorsque les secours étaient arrivé , l'homonculus Gluttony avait disparu et la Healer alchimiste aussi , la conclusion qui s'en imposant n'était pas extrêmement plaisante. Mais pourquoi lui aurait-il laissé le temps de le soigné ? C'était si frustrant de ne pas savoir ! Pas qu'il ait réellement un espoir que l'on retrouve sa jeune recrue indemne mais quand même ,un peu.

La porte s'ouvrit. Il s'attendait à ce que ce soit le Fullmétal ou Hawkeye mais c'était une personnalité autrement plus importante. Le généralissime s'avança et s'arrêta au pied du lit.

- Je constate avec plaisir que vous allez mieux , colonel.

- Merci , président.

Il remarqua que la main du chef des armées étreignait le métal de la barre de pied de lit , à en avoir les jointures blanches et se souvient que son supérieur semblait s'être prit d'affection pour une certaine jeune alchimiste.

- Pour Acacia Adams , j'en porte l'entière responsabilité…Je pensais qu'une guérisseuse pourrait avoir son utilité.

- Vous lui aviez donné l'ordre de resté à l'extérieur , d'après votre premier lieutenant.

- C'est le cas.

- Pourquoi est-elle entrée ?

- D'après Alphonse Elric , elle aurait entendu un cri et aurait voulu porter secours au blessé.

Mustang regarda plus attentivement l'expression de King Bradley et demanda qu'elle était la nature exacte de ses sentiments pour la Healer alchimiste. Après tout , il était marié et la différence d'âge était…colossale. Peut-être un béguin ? Il y avait du mou dans son mariage et il s'était épris d'une jeunesse qu'il n'avait plus. Roy se serrait bien gifler pour avoir eut des pensées aussi idiotes à un tel moment.

Le généralissime poussa un soupir et ressortit sans un mot. Dans le couloir , il croisa le Fullmétal alchimiste qui le dévisagea d'un air intrigué. De toute évidence , il ne dissimulait pas comme il faut ses sentiment. Il fallait dire , pour sa décharge , qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude d'en éprouver.

XXXX

- Argh ! Il est lourd !

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Dante voyant Envy , Lust et Wrath rentré en portant un Gluttony complètement K.O.

- On n'en sait rien nous. Dit Envy laissant tombé son imposant compère sur la moquette. On l'a trouvé comme ça. Il y avait juste ce crétin de colonel Flame mais il semblait mort ou pas loin.

Dante s'approcha pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'homonculus de la gourmandise. Celui-ci avait le teint grisâtre et semblait plus mort que vif. Il était de temps en temps agité de léger spasmes qui faisait trembler sa bedaine. Elle sortit une pierre rouge et la fit tomber dans sa bouche entrouverte mais il se mit à tousser et la recracha.

- Vous êtes sûr qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que le Flame alchimiste ?

- Sûr ! Clamèrent les deux garçons.

- Enfin…Fit Lust.

- Oui , Lust ?

- J'ai juste remarqué que pas loin de l'endroit où il s'était effondré , il y avait une flaque de sang qui n'était pas celui du colonel Mustang.

- Et comment tu sais que c'était pas celui du colonel Mustang ? Demanda Envy.

- Les traces sur le sol. Il a été blessé près de la porte et s'est traîner jusqu'à la photocopieuse à laquelle il était adossé. L'autre personne à été blessée à l'autre bout de salle , comme l'indique la flaque puis s'est traînée tout d'abord vers le colonel puis vers la porte , en passant par l'endroit où nous avons retrouvé Gluttony. Enfin ce n'est que mon interprétation personnelle.

Elle remarqua qu'il la regardait tous avec de grand yeux , ébahi qu'elle ait pensée à noter tout ces détails et à en faire une analyse.

- Je suis d'accord avec Lust. Dit finalement Dante. Il devait y avoir quelqu'un d'autre. Reste à savoir ce qu'il ou elle a fait à Gluttony.

XXXXX

- Aie ! Ca fait mal !

- J'imagine. Fit Raphaël. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es venu ici ?

- Je me voyais mal resté avec le bras dans cet état.

- Ils ne t'auraient pas aidés , tes collègues ?

- Sans doute mais cela aurait nécessité des explications très embarrassante.

- A quel sujet ?

- Rien.

- D'où viens le sang sur sa chemise ? Pourquoi est-ce qu'il lui manque une manche ?

- Mustang était blessé , je l'ai soigné. J'ai utiliser la manche pour faire une garrot.

Raphaël ne faisait pas parti des experts mais la disposition des tâches de sang sur la chemise de sa cousine lui semblait contredire cette version ou du moins la rendre insuffisante. En rentrant de l'école, il avait trouvé Acacia affalé dans sa chambre , la chemise ensanglantée et un bras rouge et endolori comme s'il avait été ébouillanté . Il ne fit cependant aucun commentaire et ajusta encore un peu les bandages.

- Ta mère va , bientôt arrivé. S'il te plait , cache mes affaires. Elles sont pleines de sang et je ne voudrais pas la faire paniqué.

- Ton bras en bandoulière devrait suffire pour ça.

- Écoute . Si l'armée te le demande, tu diras que je suis arrivée chez toi dans un état second et qu'en me réveillant , je ne me souvenais plus comment j'étais arrivé là. Tu veux bien ?

C'était bien la moindre des choses qu'il pouvait faire pour elle. Elle n'avait dit à personne qu'il était une chimère. Elle n'avait pas raconté à quel point il avait pût être idiot et jaloux .

- Bien sûr , c'est ce que je leur dirais.

- On leur téléphonera , lorsque ta mère sera de retour.

- Bien. Tu veux quelques chose ?

- Je meurs de faim !

XXXX

L'atmosphère était sombre dans le bureau. Comment aurait-il pût en être autrement ? Même Black Hayate tirait la tête , sentant que l'heure n'était pas à réclamer des caresses. Discret regard de l'un vers le bureau qui n'aura décidément occupé que fort peu longtemps. Fuery soupira , il est à nouveau le plus timide du service. Une sonnerie de téléphone retentit. Hawkeye alla décroché.

- Madame Adams ?

Toute les têtes se redressèrent à ce nom. La mère d'Acacia ? Non , ils savaient qu'elle étaient orpheline de père et de mère. Ils virent les yeux du premier lieutenant s'écarquiller puis une sourire éclore sur ses lèvres.

- Bien , merci , madame ! Demain donc ? Oui.

Elle raccrocha et se tourna d'un air réjoui vers les autres.

- Acacia est allé trouvé refuge chez sa tante qui vit en ville. Il semblerait qu'elle soit arrivé là-bas dans un état second mais pas grièvement blessé. Elle a juste un bras un peu foulé. Elle devrait pouvoir venir dès demain.

Des exclamations joyeuse retentirent dans le bureau et un type quelconque qui passait dans le couloir s'arrêta pour voir ce qui se passait.

- Il faut aller prévenir le colonel. Il est en train de nous faire une crise de culpabilité !

- J'y vais de ce pas.

XXX

- Empoisonné ? C'est possible ça ?

- Je ne le pensais pas mais pourtant , Gluttony a bien mangé quelque chose qui l'a empoissonné.

- Vous avez une idée de ce que ça pouvait être ?

- Non mais cette substance doit être infiniment dangereuse.

XXX

- Ben ,dis donc ! Tu as de l'appétit aujourd'hui , ma petite Acacia. C'est toutes ces émotions , ça creuse.

- Oui. Fit la jeune fille en se resservant un bol de soupe. Oh ! Il n'y a plus de pain.

- Il y en a encore dans la cuisine , je vais le cherché. Dit sa tante en se levant.

Elle s'était inquiété en voyant Acacia à son retour . Sa première pensée avait été que Raphaël avait encore fait des siennes et s'était attiré des ennuis puis elle avait remarqué le bras en bandoulière de sa nièce. Elle avait beau avoir toujours su qu'alchimiste d'état n'était pas un métier sûr, ça lui faisait un choc. Après tout son mari avait fait parti de l'armée durant des années sans jamais être blessé , il avait fallu une guerre pour avoir raison de lui.

Raphaël regardait fixement Acacia. Celle-ci finit par s'en rendre compte et lui adressa un regard interrogateur.

- Tu veux bien me raconter ce qui s'est passé exactement ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis. On a été envoyé en mission pour arrêter des cambrioleurs qui était en train de pillé un laboratoire privé. Il y a eu confrontation et je me suis ramassée un sacré choc. C'est surtout mon bras qui a morflé , j'ai de la chance qu'il soit juste contusionné. Lorsque j'ai repris conscience j'étais à deux rue d'ici.

- Oui…

La mère de Raphaël revint avec le pain et commença à presser la jeune fille de recommandation de prudence. Apparemment , elle aussi était convaincue qu'Acacia était une alchimiste de bureau , oh combien brillante et tout ce qu'on voulait mais pas faite pour l'action.

- Tu n'as qu'à demander s'ils ont besoin de gens à l'hôpital militaire , si tu veux vraiment resté dans l'armée.

- Merci du conseil , j'y réfléchirais. Mentit-elle.

- Eh , Bien ! Il est l'heure de prendre son bain et de se préparer à aller au lit , non ?

Acacia était allongée sur le lit de camps dans le grenier qu'elle occupait , lorsqu'elle était chez son cousin. Elle regardait le plafond , luttant inconsciemment contre le sommeil. Ce serait ridicule d'avoir peur de dormir , se disait-elle avec fermeté. Le fait était pourtant qu'à chaque fois qu'elle commençait à s'assoupir elle trouvait un prétexte pour rouvrir les yeux , soit un bruit bizarre , soit que sa position appuyait un peu trop sur son bras blessé.

Finalement la fatigue fut la plus forte et elle se sentit tomber. Les ténèbres l'engloutirent puis la lumière revint et elle sut que c'était ce qu'elle avait craint. Ces rêves-là ! Plus elle essayait de les comprendre plus elle se perdait dans les brumes d'un souvenir disparu et pourtant si tangible , presque accessible et pourtant toujours fuyant. Ces rêves troublant car elle y voyait des choses, des choses qu'elle savait ne pas être le fruit de son imagination .

Devant elle , il y avait une porte , un porte énorme de plusieurs fois sa taille , avec des battants si lourd que cinq homme n'auraient pu les pousser et pourtant , quand elle s'ouvrait, cela ne prenait que quelques secondes. Généralement la porte restait fermée et Acacia se contentait de la regarder , jusqu'à se réveiller , ce qui était déjà largement assez dérangeant mais parfois , elle s'ouvrait et Acacia s'enfuyait ou plutôt tentait de s'enfuir car on la traînait de l'autre côté.

Souvent de l'autre côté de la porte , il ne se passait rien. Elle était juste dans le noir et on la tenait , on la serrait , on la pressait comme si on avait voulu obtenir quelque chose d'elle mais une ou deux fois , cela avait été différent. Le matin , tout ces souvenirs étaient très vagues. Elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser.

- Debout , là-dedans ! Cria sa tante en frappant contre la porte.

- Ouais , je me lève , je me lève.

- Tes collègues vont t'attendre , si ça continue. Je crois que tu leur as causé déjà bien assez d'inquiétude comme ça.

Acacia se redressa sur le lit de camp et sentit une douleur électrique lui traversé le bras. Elle ne put résister à la tentation et souleva un peu ses bandages pour le regarder. Il avait l'air normal et pourtant…Est-ce que ce qu'elle avait fait resterait sans conséquence ? De toute façon , elle n'avait pas eu exactement le choix sur le moment et puis ce pourrait peut-être être profitable.

Elle s'habilla avec difficulté et se rendit compte qu'elle aurait du mal à écrire , avec son bras droit en bandoulière. Sa tante et son cousin l'attendaient en bas. Ce dernier avala rapidement son petit déjeuner avant de partir à l'école.

- Tu veux que je te conduise en voiture , Acacia ?

- Non , ça ira. Je ne voudrais pas vous soyez en retard à votre travail.

XXX

Hawkeye avait été prévenir le colonel Mustang. Elle avait été surprise de le voir manifesté aussi peu de soulagement mais en fait , il cachait bien son jeu. N'empêche que si son premier lieutenant ne s'en chargeait pas avant lui , il prévoyait d'engueuler sérieusement la jeune fille , dès qu'il la verrait. Ah ! Il détestait ces calmants qu'on lui avait donné pour apaiser la douleur dans sa jambe et qui l'abrutissaient. Il avait perdu beaucoup de sang et on avait craint que les tissus soient nécrosés , ce qui aurait signifié un handicap à vie. Déjà qu'il y avait de bonne chances pour qu'il reste un peu boiteux.

- Colonel , vous dormez ?

Il jeta un coup d'œil à la personne qui venait d'entrée. Petite , de long cheveux noir , vêtue d'un jeans et d'un t-shirt bleu pastel un peu trop large parce qu'emprunté à sa tante , le bras en bandoulière et le teint toujours aussi pâlot , ce n'était de toute évidence pas un fantôme. Elle sourit d'un air embarrassé devant son regard plein de reproche.

- Je suis déjà passé au bureau et Hawkeye…vous aviez raison, il faut pas la contrariée.

- C'est sa façon de prouver qu'elle t'aime bien. Dit-il un léger sourire de retour.

- Je vois.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé , après que je me sois évanouis ?

- Je me suis ramassée un sacré choc et lorsque j'ai repris conscience , j'étais tout près de chez mon cousin. J'ai dû m'y rendre dans un état second.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as au bras ?

- Il fait juste un peu mal quand je le bouge.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu es entré dans ce bâtiment ? Je t'avais dis de rester à l'extérieur.

- Je vous ai entendu crier. Vous étiez blessé.

- En faisant ce métier , je connais les risques que j'encoure. A l'avenir , ne me désobéie plus !

- Très bien mais évitez de mourir. Et dites-moi …

- Oui ?

- Ces gens , vous avez employé le terme homonculus pour les décrire et les autres avaient l'air d'avoir une idée de ce que ça voulait dire.

- Ce sont des humains crée par alchimie. On dit qu'ils apparaissent lors des tentative de transmutation humaine. Ils sont très fort et ils possèdent des pouvoirs.

- J'avais remarqué et lorsqu'on les blesse , ils se régénèrent très rapidement ! Ca fout un peu le jetons de savoir ce genre de choses peuvent exister.

- Ils ont tendance à tourner autour du Fullmétal alchimiste.

- Je sentais qu'en entrant dans votre service , je n'allais pas être très tranquille

- Il est toujours temps de te faire muté dans un autre. Je suis sûr que si tu lui demande , le généralissime t'enverra où tu veux.

- Je crois que ça ira , colonel.


	8. C'était avant moi

Chapitre 8 : 

- C'est bien ! Vous avez fait de gros progrès , colonel !

- Vraiment ?

- Oui , vous n'avez fait que vingt-six fautes cette fois.

Un rire étouffé se fit entendre dans la salle. Roy lança un regard rageur à Havoc. Deux semaine s'était écoulée, Acacia avait repris ses fonctions de commis , correctrice et prof de grammaire. Elle n'avait plus eut de mission sur le terrain depuis l'incident du laboratoire. Elle sentait qu'il faudrait encore un peu de temps , avant que le colonel ne l'en juge à nouveau capable.

Le généralissime lui-même était venu lui reprocher son imprudence et évidemment , cela l'avait mis atrocement mal à l'aise , surtout qu'il l'avait fait devant tout le monde. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait avec elle ? Enfin , elle commençait un peu à s'y faire et elle acceptait plus volontiers ses invitations à dîner en sa compagnie . Elle avait même rencontrée sa femme et son fils.

Le Fullmétal entra et s'avança directement vers le colonel Mustang pour lui ébouriffer les cheveux en disant :

- Alors mon petit Roy, comment ça va à l'école ?

- Tu es mal placé pour m'appeler « mon petit » , nabot.

- Ouais mais moi , je suis pas obligé de suivre des cours pour apprendre à écrire comme il faut.

- Et moi de porter des hauts talons pour me regarder dans la glace le matin.

Acacia intervint avant que Edward n'explose et qu'ils n'en viennent aux mains.

- Salut , Edward. Fit-elle avec son accent bien à elle.

- Eh ! Salut. Ca va ?

- Oui. Mon bras est comme neuf !

« C'est le cas de le dire » pensa-t-elle. Quelqu'un toqua à la porte. C'était la femme chargée de d'apporter le courrier. Elle regarda de droite à gauche puis se dirigea vers Acacia et lui tendit une enveloppe cacheté , en doux papier jaunis. Il n'y avait aucun sigle , ce devait être une lettre personnelle. Peut-être de l'un des ses anciens patients ? Elle restait en contact avec certains pour qu'ils la tiennent au courant de l'évolution de leur état. Mais pourquoi là lui envoyer au bureau ? Quelqu'un d'autre entra et attira l'attention de tout le monde.

- Président. Dit-elle. Vous devenez un habitué.

- En fait , votre supérieur a semblerait-il malencontreusement oublié de renvoyer certains document alors comme je devais de toute façon passer par ici , j'ai épargné l'effort à ma secrétaire de venir les récupérés. Il faut dire qu'elle n'aime pas trop se déplacé ( ben , oui ! C'est la paresse !) .

- Colonel…Grinça Hawkeye.

Mustang déglutit péniblement et courut dans son bureau pour récupérer les papiers en question et les ramener , après avoir rapidement terminé de les signés.

- Tenez , président. Je vous prie humblement d'accepter mes excuses.

- Ca ira , pour cette fois et puis nous commençons tous à vous connaître.

- Tu ne regardes pas ta lettre, Acacia. Fit Al.

Elle l'ouvrit et reconnu immédiatement l'écriture.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est demanda , Ed ?

- Un lettre de mon professeur d'alchimie . Répondit-elle distraitement en commençant à lire.

Un sourire naquit à la lecture de la première phrase puis sont expressions se troubla, comme en proie à un doute. Finalement son visage n'exprimait plus aucune expression ou plutôt un air d'intense concentration. Elle replia soigneusement la lettre , la posa sur le bureau puis ramena ses genoux sont son menton et commença à pleurer , le visage caché dans ses bras. Les autres la regardèrent un instant ébahi. Ed se saisit de la lettre , sans qu'elle proteste , et la déplia.

_**« **_

_**Ma très chère élève , qui a depuis déjà plusieurs année surpassé l'humble professeur que je suis , **_

_**Je t'écris cette lettre car un événement particulier s'est produit . J'espérais que ce ne serait jamais le cas mais il s'est échappé. Tu te demande sans doute à qui je fais allusion par ce « il » énigmatique . Pour t'expliquer le pourquoi et le comment de son existence , il faut d'abord que je te révèle la vérité sur certaine circonstance qui entourée ton premier jour sur cette terre. **_

_**Je t'ai toujours dis que ta mère était morte en te mettant au monde et je t'ai même régulièrement emmenée fleurir sa tombe , située juste à côté de celle de ton père , mort quelques mois plus tôt d'une mauvaise chute. Il est effectivement vrai qu'elle est morte le jours où tu es née mais elle n'est pas morte du fait de ta naissance , si cela peut te rassurer et apaiser le sentiment de culpabilité perpétuelle que tu semble avoir développé.**_

_**Je crois ne te l'avoir jamais dis mais Anne-Lyli était alchimiste. Elle et moi , nous avons appris ensemble mais elle me surpassait toujours d'un cran du fait de son incroyable audace et de son ouverture d'esprit. En effet , comme à toi , nul chose ne lui paraissait malsaine par nature. **_

_**Elle aimait ton père plus que tout au monde , elle avait un besoin vital de l'homme tendre et protecteur qu'il était. Lorsqu'il est mort , elle en était à son deuxième mois de grossesse et elle est devenue très taciturne. Elle travaillait sur quelque chose. Elle refusait de dire quoi , même à moi. **_

_**Six mois plus tard , donc alors qu'elle avançait dans son huitième mois de maternité , elle a tenté de ramener ton père à la vie mais comme tu peux t'en douter , cela s'est très mal passé. Lorsque je suis entré dans son labo , elle avait disparu mais il y avait du sang partout et un bébé à peine prématuré qui hurlait de toute ses forces pour qu'on ne l'oublie pas. C'était toi mais il y avait aussi lui. Le résultat de la tentative de ta mère. Une pauvre créature difforme. **_

_**J'ai veillé sur toi et sur lui aussi. C'est pour ne pas te perturbé que je ne te l'ai jamais révélé . Au fils du temps , il a prit des forces , est devenu moins difforme et à adopter un visage et une allure vaguement similaire à celle de ton père. Mais ce n'est que très récemment qu'il a prit connaissance , par ma faute , je l'avoue , de ton existence et quand il a su que tu étais partie ,que tu avais quitté la montagne , il a forcé la serrure de la maison où je le gardais. **_

_**Timo , car c'est le nom que je lui ai attribué de par son caractère , n'est pas foncièrement agressif mais il peut le devenir de façon extrême quand il se sent menacé , ce qui malheureusement est souvent le cas. Il éprouve un besoin quasi-permanent d'être rassuré et secondé. Il possède entre autre la capacité de déformé son corps comme il le désir et une agilité qui dépasse l'entendement. **_

_**J'espère que cette lettre te parviendras avant qu'il ne débarque à Central , car je suis sûr que c'est son projet et que tu me pardonneras ce long mystère. Je me suis toujours demandé si tu avais été influencé par l'expérience de ta naissance , peut-être dans ta capacité d'intuition pour tout ce qui concerne le grand œuvre. **_

_**Ton maître , si tu veux toujours de moi comme tel , **_

_**Adémar Simpleman **_

_**»**_

- Il vaut peut-être mieux qu'on aie en discuter , en privé.

Ils se déplacèrent donc dans le bureau de Mustang , suivit de celui-ci , de Al et du Généralissime qu'ils n'avaient pas le droit de mettre à la porte.

- Première chose , qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « Timo » ? Demanda Ed.

- C'est comme ça qu'il m'appelait quand je faisais ma froussarde. Ca vient sans doute de timorous qui veut dire peureux. Répondit-elle sans relever la tête.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe , Fullmétal ?

- Voilà , l'explication ! Elle n'a jamais tenté de transmutation humaine mais elle a accompagné de près une personne qui l'a fait et elle ne pouvait pas s'en souvenir vu que c'était avant sa naissance.

- Je crains que vous ne soyez pas très clair , jeune Fullmétal. Fit King Bradley.

- Acacia ? Je peux…?

- C'était ma mère. Elle a tenté de ressusciter mon père alors qu'elle était enceinte de moi.

- Il va s'en dire que si la Healer alchimiste le souhaite , toute cette affaire restera confidentiel.

- Merci , président. Je préférerais que tout ne le monde ne soit pas au courant , en effet.

- Il n'y a qu'un petit problème. Fit Ed. Et il s'appelle Timo. C'est l'homonculus qui est née de la tentative de transmutation du père d'Acacia. Jusqu'à présent , son maître s'en occupait et le gardait mais il s'est échappé , parce qu'Acacia a quitté la montagne.

- Que dit-il à son sujet ? S'intéressa Pride ( car c'est bien lui ! J'ai tendance à l'oublié un peu)

- Apparemment , son agressivité s'accroît de façon alarmante , lorsqu'il se sent menacé , ce qui vu qu'il est peureux doit être assez fréquent. Il est capable de déformer son corps à volonté et est doté , je cite , d'une agilité qui dépasse l'entendement.

- Donc il voudrait retrouvé Acacia.

- C'est ce que semble penser son professeur.

- Colonel Mustang ! Je vous charge d'assurer la sécurité d'Acacia Adams , jusqu'à ce que cette affaire ait été tirée au clair.

XXX

- Tu voulais me voir , Pride. Dit Dante , s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Est-ce que tu as découvert quelque chose sur ce qui a mis Gluttony dans cet état ?

- Pas exactement.

- Alors quoi ?

- J'ai pris connaissance dans des circonstance un peu originales de l'existence d'un homonculus extérieur à notre groupe;

- Qu'appelles-tu des circonstances un peu originales ?

- Une lettre adressée à une jeune recrue des alchimistes d'état de la part de son professeur d'alchimie et lui annonçant que sa mère avait un jour tenté une transmutation humaine et qu'il en était née un homonculus. Son professeur l'aurait gardé durant quinze ans sans lui en parler mais il semblerait qu'il se soit échapper , en apprenant qu'elle avait quitté ses montagnes natales pour venir à Centrale.

- Comment as-tu connaissance de cette lettre ?

- J'étais présent lorsqu'elle l'a ouverte , l'ayant reçu aux bureau et j'ai pu assisté à sa lecture.

- Est-ce qu'il est dit quelque chose au sujet de cet homonculus ?

- Il se nomme Timo qui vient de timorous car il est très peureux. On pourrait le croire inoffensif mais sa peur ne fait paraît-il qu'augmenter sa force et son agressivité

- Comme c'est souvent le cas chez les gens.

- Il est capable de déformer son corps à volonté et serait doté d'un agilité impressionnante.

Dante resta un instant silencieuse , plongée dans ses pensées. Pride la laissa réfléchir aussi longtemps qu'elle le voulait.

- Parle moi de cette jeune recrue.

- Elle se nomme Acacia Adams et il s'agit de la Healer alchimiste.

- La guérisseuse alchimiste. C'est toi qui lui a choisi ce surnom ?

- En effet. Il s'imposait puisqu'elle est effectivement guérisseuse.

- Intéressant. Quoi d'autre ?

- Elle pratique l'alchimie sans cercle. Jusqu'à présent , elle-même ignorait pourquoi elle en était capable mais lorsqu'on sait que sa mère était encore enceinte d'elle , au moment de tenter de ramener son père , cela s'explique peut-être.

- Je vois. C'est ,en effet ,très orignal. Ce doit être une alchimiste de talent.

- J'en suis convaincu. Lorsque tout à l'heure vous m'avez demandé si j'avais trouvé quelque chose sur ce qui étais arrivé à Gluttony , je vous ai répondus pas exactement. En fait , Acacia s'est retrouvé face à lui , ce soir là et si on refait la chronologie de la soirée , c'est l'une des dernières personnes à l'avoir vu dans son état normal.

- Et elle en est sortie indemne ?

- En fait , après la reprise du laboratoire par les militaires , une fois que vous avez eu les documents que vous cherchiez , elle avait disparu et la conclusion qui s'était imposé était qu'elle avait été…

- Dévorée ?

- Mais près de vingt-quatre plus tard , elle a fait sa réapparition. Elle était apparemment allé chercher refuge chez des membres de sa famille qui vive à Central et ce dans un état second. A son retour , elle avait juste un bras fort contusionné .

- Hum…Je vois ! La Healer alchimiste donc…Il faudra la surveillée.

- Il y a un autre détail à son sujet dont j'aimerais que vous preniez compte.

- Et lequel ?

- J'en suis amoureux.

Dante manqua de s'étouffer et regarda Pride l'air de se demander où il avait trouvé un sens de l'humour mais le regard de l'homonculus était très sérieux.

- Amoureux ? Dit-elle comme si ce mot avec une consonance ésotérique et complètement incompréhensible.

- Je n'y peux rien.

- Et ta femme ? Tenta-t-elle.

- Je l'ai épousé parce que vous m'avez dis de le faire , souvenez-vous en. Evidemment , il va de soit que je ne désir nullement compromettre ma couverture.

- Il y a tout intérêt. Si tu tiens à cette jeune fille , j'essayerais , dans la limite du possible et seulement dans la limite du possible , qu'il n'y ait pas besoin de la blessé.

Pride hocha la tête. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce. Il était conscient de l'avoir contrariée. Cela avait du bon d'être une pièce maîtresse du jeu de Dante. Un autre n'aurait rien d'autre obtenu qu'une bonne punition.

XXX

- Bon , tu peux déposer tes affaires ici.

- Colonel , vous n'êtes vraiment pas obligé de m'accueillir chez vous.

- Le généralissime m'a confié la tache d'assurer ta protection et pour cela , je préfère que tu t'installe ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne tenterai de rien de déplacé. Dit-il avec un petit sourire charmeur et coquin.

- Colonel !

Il éclata de rire devant la tête de la jeune fille puis redevint sérieux.

- Combien de temps faut-il pour faire le trajet de Bergevielle à Central ?

- En général , dix à douze jours de marche. Moi ça m'a prit plus d'un mois , parce que je faisais des escales plus où moins longues partout où je passais. Je sais pour avoir écrit à mon cousin que les lettres prennent souvent un peu plus d'une semaine à faire le trajet. En comptant que mon maître m'ait écrit tout de suite après qu'il se soit échappé…Il aurait pût dater sa lettre au moins !

- Je vois. On peut espéré avoir encore quelques jours , même si en tant qu'homonculus , on peut s'attendre à ce qu'il ait plus d'endurance qu'un être humain.

- Est-ce qu'on est sûr qu'il est dangereux ?

- C'est un homonculus !

- Oui et quoi ? Nul chose n'est malsaine par nature.

- En effet , c'est ce qu'a dit ton maître dans sa lettre.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'accord ?

- Disons qu'il y a des choses pour lesquelles j'ai parfois des doutes.

On toqua à la porte , sauvant Mustang de la tâche d'expliquer ses convictions à la jeunes alchimiste. Il allait ouvrir et se retrouva nez à nez avec un uniforme qui craquait sous la masse des muscles de son propriétaire. Acacia vient voir ce qui se passait .

- Commandant Armstrong ?

- Bonjours colonel ! Je revenais juste de mission lorsque j'ai appris que vous étiez assigné à une mission de protection et le premier lieutenant Hawkeye m'a demandé si j'acceptais de me porté volontaire pour vous seconder. Ravi de vous revoir , mademoiselle Adams.

- Enchantée.

- Mais entrez donc. Fit Roy en se promettant de dire un mot à son premier lieutenant dès que possible

Ce n'était pas qu'il n'aime pas Armstrong mais il sentait trop bien la volonté de ne pas le laisser seul avec une jeune fille et de lui imposer le compagnon le plus encombrant possible , derrière cette affaire. Ils expliquèrent tout l'histoire à leur nouvel allié et Acacia parvint à se faufiler pour échapper de justesse à l'étreinte de l'alchimiste aux bras puissant , qui trouvait trop triste ce qui était arrivé à ses parents.

- Euh…Merci , commandant. Votre sollicitude me touche énormément.


	9. Froussard

Chapitre 9:

Mustang était allé se coucher pour échapper aux récits interminable du commandant Armstrong , au sujet de la gloire de sa famille. Mais Acacia ,elle , était restée l'écouter jusqu'au bout par politesse et puis aussi parce qu'elle le trouvait amusant.

- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir une aussi grande famille. L'interrompit-elle se rendant compte qu'il était tout de même tard.

- Oui , l'esprit de famille est l'une des grandes fiertés des Armstrong.

Si elle le laissait faire , ça allait repartir de plus belle ! Elle chercha un nouveau sujet de conversation à placé aussitôt.

- Lorsque vous êtes arrivé , j'étais en train d'avoir une discussion intéressante avec le colonel.

- A quel sujet ?

- Pensez-vous qu'il y ait des choses malsaines par nature ? Des choses qu'ils faillent prohibé de façon inconditionnelle ?

- C'est une question difficile.

- Je sais. Le colonel semblait être de l'avis que oui.

- Pas vous ?

- Je pense qu'il faut juger au cas par cas et ne pas avoir d'idées préconçues. Je me souviens que juste avant l'incident du laboratoire , j'expliquais à Alphonse la différence entre morale et éthique. C'est un sujet qui me tient tout spécialement à cœur , je ne cesse d'y penser.

- Vous pourriez me l'expliquer ?

- La morale ce sont les convenances communément admisses et les règles imposée dans une société. L'éthique ce sont les règles que se fixe un individu de par sa propre réflexion et son libre arbitre. Alors que la morale est souple et souvent facilement réversible Il suffit d'un ordre haut placé , d'une autorisation l'éthique elle , s'il s'agit d'une véritable éthique et pas d'un simulacre , se doit d'être incorruptible.

Le visage d'Armstrong se troubla , comme s'il repensait à des évènements particulièrement pénible.

- Lorsqu'on vous autorise et que l'on vous ordonne de faire des choses abominable , que si vous les accomplissiez , ces actes , vous seriez récompensé et honoré et que vous refusez quand même , parce que tout dans votre esprit te l'interdit , est-ce de ça dont vous parlez ?

- Oui , je crois que vous avez compris.

- Beaucoup de soldat on fait connaissance avec leur éthique , dans ces circonstances. Ce n'était pas très bien vu par la hiérarchie.

- J'imagine.

- Il se fait tard , mademoiselle Adams. Il serait judicieux que nous nous reposions.

- C'est vrai que je fatigue un peu , là.

XXXX

Il aurait dû marcher plein sud pour atteindre la grande ville, mais il avait voulu gagner du temps en grimpant en catimini dans un train de marchandise , pensant que celui-ci ferait un arrêt dans la capitale. Seulement le train ne s'était pas arrêté et avait continué jusqu'à cette autre agglomération. Il y aurait été mieux inspiré de choisir un transport avec des passagers.

C'était la première fois qu'il s'aventurait dans le monde extérieur , même s'il lui restait ces étranges réminiscence. Il faisait nuit et il avait très peur. Il fuyait les foules et c'était tant mieux car si quelqu'un avait fait le moindre geste dans sa direction , il l'aurait sans doute attaquer. Il y avait des hommes devant lui , qui bavardait devant la porte d'un bar. Timo voulut obliquer dans une autre petite ruelle sombre pour éviter de passer près d'eux mais se retrouva face à un regard doré.

Un claquement de main. La douleur dans son bras. L'homme le poussa violement à terre.

D'un bond , Timo fut à nouveau sur ses pieds. Dans son regard , on lisait toute la rage de la bête acculée et ce n'était pas pour déplaire à Kimblee , qui n'avait pas conscience du danger potentiel que pouvait représenter ce tout jeune homme pâle et frêle , au court cheveux noir. L'alchimiste écarlate s'approcha claquant à nouveau des mains.

- Kimblee ! Je t'avais dis , pas devant mon bar ! Tu vas faire fuir les gens !

Greed venait d'arriver. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Timo qui tenait douloureusement le moignon sanguinolent qui remplaçait l'avant-bras que Kimblee avait fait exploser. Des cheveux noirs , des yeux violets , l'air de pas être du coin.

- Salut , gamin ! Dit-il montrant ostensiblement l'oroboros sur sa main. T'en as un pareil quelque part ?

Timo hésita entre s'enfuir et passer à l'attaque. Il dégrafa finalement sa chemise de sa main valide pour dévoiler le symbole caractéristique sur son torse à l'emplacement du cœur. Greed voulut s'avancer vers lui mais il recula d'un bond , ses doigts s'étirant et se joignant pour former une lame . Son bras amputé ne saignait plus mais ne semblait pas vouloir se régénérer.

- Kimblee , je crois que tu le rends nerveux. Dégage !

L'écarlate fit exploser l'avide , avant de dégager comme il lui avait dit de le faire. Greed se régénéra en quelques secondes sous le regard terrorisé de Timo. Le patron du Devil's Nest eu à peine de temps de se redresser qu'il se retrouvait la tête éclatée par un coup de massue digne de Rôa. Il avait entraperçu pendant une seconde le bras du garçon se déformer pour prendre la forme de la dite massue.

- Eh ! Je te veux pas de mal ! Dit-il une fois sa tête repoussée.

Mais l'autre homonculus était déjà partit en courant , dans la direction des entrepôt. Greed se lança à sa poursuite. Il n'allait tout de même pas laissé filler l'autre gogo , avant d'en savoir plus sur lui. Ca pourrait être intéressant !

Quoi de plus logique pour un peureux que d'être un champion du sprint et agile comme un singe , même amputé d'un bras. Mais Greed avait l'avantage de connaître parfaitement les entrepôts et leur environs et finit par le coincer dans un coin.

Timo changea à nouveau radicalement d'attitude et se jeta sur lui , ses doigts formant des griffes semblables à celle de Lust. Greed passa en mode bouclier ultime. Un combat particulièrement acrobatique s'engagea . Il détruire pas mal de tuyauterie dans lesquels ne circulait heureusement plus ni gaz ni eaux , depuis bien longtemps.

L'avide finit par attraper le froussard par derrière et par le ceinturer mais la consistance du corps de Timo se modifia pour devenir aussi fluide et glissant qu'une nappe d'huile. Il s'enroula autour de Greed , s'agrippant à son dos , cherchant de toute évidence à l'étouffer. Ce dernier attendit bien gentiment qu'il reprenne sa consistance normal et se jeta de toute ses forces en arrières , écrasant son adversaire entre son dos et le mur. Celui-ci poussa un drôle de couinement et tomba assommé.

Greed avait finalement ramener le jeune froussard dans son bureau et l'avait allongé sur son sofa. Il le regarda de la tête au pied et remarqua que son bras ne se régénérait toujours pas. Après un instant de réflexion , il se dirigea vers un coffre dont il composa rapidement la combinaison. Il en sortit un sachet en velours noir où il préleva deux pierres rouges. Il eut difficile à en glisser une entre les lèvres serrées de l'autre homonculus mais une fois que ce fut fait, il ne fit pas de difficulté pour avaler et quelque secondes plus tard , son bras se reformait.

Timo rouvrit prudemment un œil. Au dessus de lui, un plafond lézardé comme dans sa chambre à la montage, à part que ce n'était pas les mêmes lézardes.

- Tu te réveilles, petit ?

Il tourna brusquement la tête sur le côté et vit l'homme de tout à l'heure qui le regardait assis sur une chaise. Il bondit sur ses pieds. Il se sentait étrangement bien.

- Eh! Du calme. Je ne te veux aucun mal. Tantôt tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

Timo se précipita vers la porte mais elle était fermée à clef.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'ai dis pour que tu paniques comme ça? Je ne te veux aucun mal.

Le plus jeune des deux homonculus se retourna pour lui faire face , le dos plaqué à la porte.

- Tu es du genre nerveux , toi.

- Oui…Dit-il faisant entendre sa voix pour la premier fois de la soirée.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène dans la région ?

- Je cherche quelqu'un mais elle n'est pas dans cette ville. Vous êtes…comme moi ?

- Je suis le premier autre homonculus que tu rencontre ?

- Oui.

- Oh , je vois ! Ca explique peut-être un peu ta réaction.

Timo se rendit compte que son bras avait repoussé et le regarda d'un air à la fois apeuré et émerveillé. Cela n'échappa pas à Greed qui lui tendit la seconde pierres rouges. Le peureux la regarda d'un air fasciné , comme s'il comprenait que c'était là la source de sa guérison mais n'osait pas venir la prendre dans la main de l'avide.

- Allez ! Je suis rarement aussi généreux.

XXXX

Envy râlait , perché sur ce toit , en plein dans le courant d'air , obligé de surveiller cet abruti de colonel Flame ( Colonel Flamme , tu n'est pas de notre galaxie…Euh ! Désolé , j'ai pas pu résister)et cette fille qui n'avait pas l'air mieux . En plus l'autre grosse baleine à houp blonde était venu les rejoindre. Il avait pour ordre de les tenir à l'œil mais de ne surtout rien faire qui pourrait blesser la fille , une mission mortellement ennuyeuse donc.

Elle venait de passer devant l'une des fenêtres de chez Mustang. Bon d'après ce qu'il avait compris , cette fille était peut-être responsable de l'état de Gluttony. Le matin même , le gourmand avait donné quelques signes de vie et Dante avait à nouveau essayer de lui faire avaler une pierre rouge. Le résultat avait été qu'il avait vomi Dégoûtant ! Rien que d'y pense, il se sentait mal mais d'après leur « mère » ce pouvait être une bonne chose ,s'il avait régurgité la substance qui l'empoissonnait, au moins en partie.

Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle faisait ? Il saisit ses jumelles et se pencha un peu par-dessus le bord du toit. Argh ! Mais ce mec n'avait plus fait la vaisselle depuis dix ans ou quoi ? Et elle qui était en train de s'en occuper ! Elle aurait dû tout laisser en état , pour lui donner une leçon. Merde ! Il devait vraiment s'ennuyer pour s'intéresser aux assiettes sales de Mustang.

XXXX

Dante était dans son laboratoire , remplis d'objet tous plus inquiétants les uns que les autres , penchée sur son microscope dernier cri. Elle tentait de percer le mystère du poison qu'elle était parvenu à isolé dans le liquide que Gluttony avait régurgité .Qui a dit que les scientifiques n'étaient jamais obligé de faire des choses peu ragoûtante ?

Elle lâcha d'un coup son microscope , qui manqua de tomber à terre mais parvint finalement à rester en équilibre, et se saisit du flacon où elle avait stocké le poison. Elle en préleva une goutte à l'aide d'une pipette , avant de laisser tomber celle-ci sur une espèce de papier brunâtre , qui commença aussitôt à ses colorer. En observant la coloration finale de ce papier de sa création , elle pouvait se faire une idée des composants élémentaires de produit auquel elle l'avait exposé.

Dante se leva et passa dans la pièce voisine pour téléphoner.

Quelques heures plus tard , les homonculus était rassemblé dans le salon de leur planque. Envy était bien heureux d'avoir été rappelé au chaud mais il se demandait ce qu'elle voulait leur montré. Dante brandit un flacon.

- Voici le poison qui a mis Gluttony Ko. Je l'ai analysé et il s'agit sans doute du cocktail de poison et de toxine , en tout genre , le plus agressif que j'ai jamais vu. Regardez !

Elle sortit une feuille de papier brunâtre ,déboucha le tube et en versa le contenu dessus. Aussitôt le papier commença à se colorer progressivement en formant des cercles concentrique de teintes différentes. La tâche centrale était rose sombre puis cela s'éclaircissait peu à peu , avant de tourner au violet et finalement au bleu puis au vert. Dante reprit son exposé par cette petit explication.

- J'ai demandé à Pride ici présent de me procurer un échantillon de sang de la Healer alchimiste. Ce qui lui a été relativement simple. Il lui suffisait de demander.

- J'ai prétexté une possibilité d'empoisonnement de l'eau des canalisation de leur service.

- Ouais , je les ai observé par la fenêtre. Fit Envy. La fille a fait tout un drame parce qu'elle voulait pas donné de sang.

- Hum , je vois , c'est intéressant….

- Et on peut savoir pourquoi ?

- Vous allez voir. Pride , donne-moi l'autre tube , l'échantillon normal.

L'orgueil obéi. Le tube à moitié vide qu'il tendit portait une étiquette avec marqué Roy Mustang. Dante sortit une autre feuille pour renouveler l'expérience. Le papier se contenta de devenir rose.

- Ceci est la réaction normal de ce papier face à du sang humain. Dit-elle montrant le papier rose.

- Ouais et où tu veux en venir ? Lâcha Envy.

- Tu vas voir tout de suite. Donne-moi l'échantillon de mademoiselle Adams , Pride .

Elle versa le sang de la guérisseuse sur un troisième papier. D'abord , le rose sombre , comme normal , puis le violet , le bleu et le vert.

- Avec ça dans le sang , elle ne devrait pas être en vie.

- Et c'est quoi le fushia ? Demanda Wrath.

- Le fushia ?

- Ouais , là. Dit-il montrant un dernier cercle qui s'était formé pendant qu'ils ne regardaient plus.

- Je crois que c'est…Hum ! Je vais vous montré. Envy , passe moi ta main.

La jalousie hésita une long moment puis tendit la main demandée. Il avait raison de se méfier car Dante lui entailla méchamment la paume. Il poussa un cri de rage et se rétracta.

- Non mais ! T'es cinglée !

- Regarde.

En effet , aux endroits où le sang d'Envy avait taché le papier , des tâches fushia avait fait leur apparition. Du sang d'homonculus.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec tout ça dans les veines ?

- C'est ce qu'il convient de découvrir ? Désolé , Pride mais il faudra peut-être exigé un peu du temps de ta petite chérie.


	10. Choc anaphylactique

Chapitre 10 :

- Pride est amoureux ! Pride est amoureux ! Chantonnait Wrath.

Comme vous pouvez le constater , cela volait vraiment très haut dans la planque des homonculus. Envy s'en donnait à cœur joie , après que Dante ait « accidentellement » révélé la passions de l'orgueil pour la jeune alchimiste , Wrath semblait lui aussi trouver ça très drôle, Sloth , elle , s'en contrefoutait et Lust se contentait d'afficher un demi-sourire.

- Surtout que je l'ai vu. Dit Envy. On peut pas dire qu'elle soit spécialement mignonne.

- Ce n'est pas tout ce qui compte. Fit mine de modéré Wrath. Elle a peut-être beaucoup d'esprit.

Un , deux , trois…ils éclatèrent de rire , en synchro et après ils se demandèrent pourquoi ils se retrouvaient coupé en rondelles à coup de sabre. Donc après cet interlude de pure stupidité, les homonculus se résignèrent à attendre les ordres de Dante , qui était retournée s'enfermer dans son laboratoire pour essayer de déterminer comment il se pouvait que cette fille soit encore en vie alors qu'elle avait dans le sang de quoi mettre out trois homonculus.

XXXX

Lorsque Roy Mustang entra dans sa cuisine ce soir-là , il manqua de s'évanouir en voyant Armstrong avec un tablier de cuisine rose pâle , qu'il avait sortit d'on ne sait où parce que Mustang n'avait pas ce genre de chose chez lui. Il avait convenu qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux devrait toujours resté dans l'appartement avec Acacia. Roy était donc aller faire quelque course tandis que le commandant Armstrong assurait son rôle de protection.

- Vous avez le coulis de tomate ? Demanda Acacia, lui faisant reprendre ses esprits.

- Euh , oui…Tiens !

Elle le prit et sourit en comprenant pourquoi il avait cette expression.

- Le commandant Armstrong m'apprend une de ses spécialités.

- L'art culinaire est l'une des…

- Commandant , combien dois-je en mettre ? L'interrompit-elle.

Il revint vers elle pour l'assister dans le dosage du coulis de tomate pour la sauce de la viande. Roy s'approcha pour regarder ce qu'ils préparaient.

- C'est quoi au menu ?

- Steak avec la sauce tomate ultra épicée du commandant Armstrong. Vous n'avez rien contre les piments , j'espère?

- Au contraire , j'aime beaucoup.

- Avec il y aura une petite salade avec ma recette de vinaigrette à moi.

- Oh ! En fait , je n'aime pas tellement la vinaigrette en général.

- Ce n'est pas grave ! Vous aimez la salade de carotte ?

- Oui assez.

Acacia alla cherché de quoi en préparé dans le sac que Mustang avait ramené et commença à éplucher les carottes , tandis que Roy mettait la table. Le couteau de la guérisseuse dérapa sur un légume particulièrement coriace.

- Aie !

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Ce n'est rien , une petite coupure de rien du tout. Dit en suçotant son bobo , avant d'attraper les carottes à pleine main pour les mettre dans le plat.

Ils se mirent à table. Acacia et Armstrong mangèrent donc la salade avec la vinaigrette de la guérisseuse et Mustang la salade de carotte.

- Ca ne vas pas , colonel ?

- Je me sens juste un peu…

- Vous êtes très pâle….Bon sang !

Mustang venait de s'écrouler au bas de sa chaise. Il était livide , les yeux révulsés et son corps se crispait par intermittence. Armstrong le souleva aussitôt et le conduisit en catastrophe jusqu'à sa voiture , suivi de près par Acacia qui commença à effectuer les gestes de premier secours dans le véhicules , lui surélever les jambes , s'assurer que rien n'obstrue ses voies respiratoire etc.…

Une heure plus tard , à l'hôpital militaire , Hawkeye venait d'arriver. Armstrong l'avait aussitôt appelé , sachant qu'elle râlerait si elle n'était pas la première au courant de tout ce qui arrivait à son supérieur.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- D'après les docteurs son état est dû a un choc anaphylactique assez important. Dit Acacia.

- Euh…Un choc…

- Un choc anaphylactique…Il a été exposé à une substance à laquelle son corps à développer une très violente allergie. En fait , le contact de cette substance avec l'organisme provoque la une stimulation exagérée de l'immunoglobuline E qui produit une surdose d'histamine.

- Ah…Et quel peuvent en être les conséquences ?

- Dans les cas , les plus grave cela peut entraîner des difficulté cardio-vasculaire ou une asphyxie…Mais le colonel n'est pas si mal que ça !

- Qu'est-ce que vous faisiez au moment où s'est produit ce « choc » ?

- On dînait.

Une infirmière sortit de la chambre où se trouvait Roy Mustang , s'approcha d'eux et leur adressa un petit sourire rassurant. Hawkeye s'avança mais Acacia en sa qualité de guérisseuse se cru autorisé à la dépasser. Le premier lieutenant n'apprécia que très moyennement mais ne fit aucun commentaire , comprenant que la jeune fille ne s'en était même pas rendu compte.

- Quel est son état ?

- Il est totalement sortit d'affaire mais il est dans un état de fatigue avancée. Rien d'étonnant après ce qu'il subit. Heureusement que vous avez réagit très rapidement.

- Vous avez une idée de ce qui a provoqué le choc anaphylactique ?

- Non , mais ce devait être particulièrement agressif , même s'il n'en probablement absorbé qu'une quantité infime. S'il en avait absorbé plus , il n'y aurait vraisemblablement pas survécu. Il faudra surveiller son alimentation pour qu'il évite les substance à risque.

- J'en ferai une petite liste. Proposa Acacia.

La femme considéra la Healer alchimiste d'un œil bienveillant.

- Tu as l'air de t'y connaître. Je t'ai entendu , lorsque tu leur expliquais le choc anaphylactique. Tu veux être médecin plus tard ?

- Oui…Fit Acacia , ayant conscience que les gens de la médecine officielle voyaient parfois d'un mauvais œil qu'on marche sur leur plates-bandes.

- Eh , bien ! Bonne chance. Dit la jeune femme en lui serrant la main, puis s'arrêtant un instant. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

L'infirmière examinait le bout des doigts de la guérisseuse , qui essaya en vain de retirer sa main de la sienne. Les petits ongles ronds d'Acacia portaient de larges tâches blanches et semblaient légèrement striés.

- Ce n'est rien , c'est courant.

- Les tâches blanche sur les ongles sont souvent le résultat de coup ou de petite mycoses mais étendue comme elles le sont ici et accompagnées de strie…

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? La pressa Hawkeye.

- Ce n'est rien ! Insista Acacia.

- Une intoxication au métaux lourd , peut-être même à l'arsenic.

- Je vous dis que ce n'est rien et lâchez ma main , bordel !

- Mademoiselle Adams ! Calmez-vous ! Si vous souffrez d'une intoxications.

- Aucune intoxication qui tienne !

- Où as-tu grandi ?

- A la montagne ! Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il s'agit sûrement d'une intoxication de longue date.

- Ecoutez. Fit Acacia se calmant soudainement. Ce composé d'arsenic , je l'ai pris à usage médical. On l'utilise parfois pour traiter les maladies de la peau.

- Cela n'aurait pas dû donner de tel effet.

- Ma maladie est particulièrement tenace . C'était peu esthétique , si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. J'ai dû prolonger le traitement au-delà des délais conseillé. Ne vous inquiétez pas , on a vérifié , je vais très bien.

Le premier lieutenant Hawkeye et le commandant Armstrong sentait bien que cela cachait quelque chose , quelque chose que la jeune fille semblait trouvé très pénible mais préférèrent ne pas insister, en espérant avoir tout le loisir d'en savoir d'avantage plus tard. Des pas retentirent dans le couloir. Ils se retournèrent pour voir arriver Edward.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Le Fullmétal s'arrêta une seconde , remarquant la mine contrarié d'Acacia et celles soucieuse des deux autres.

- Quoi ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non , ce n'est rien. Le colonel est tiré d'affaire et ne devrait pas gardé de séquelle.

- Ah ! C'est bien…

Elle aurait dû tout leur expliquer ! Ils le découvriraient bien assez tôt…le plus tard serait le mieux. Elle n'avait rien fait de honteux mais qui comprendrait ça ? Elle-même cela l'effrayait un peu , cela l'effrayait dans la partie de son être qui était vulnérable à la morale des hommes , qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre l'anormal et l'inhabituel.

XXXX

Greed regardait ses chimères qui rassuraient son nouveau protégé. Un môme attachant , ce Timo , car on ne pouvait le considérer autrement que comme un enfant ou alors comme un petit animal sauvage qu'il ne fallait pas effarouché. Apparemment Dolchatte , Rôa s'étaient pris au jeu et essayaient de l'apprivoiser. Kimblee râlait dans un coin et laissait de temps en temps échapper des ricanements moqueurs en voyant les autres cajoler le jeune homonculus , redoubler de mot rassurant et de gestes apaisants à son égard pour essayer de le mettre à l'aise.

Timo finit par se détendre un peu: ces gens étaient doux avec lui , ils ne le brusquaient pas et après tout , c'était Greed qui lui avait donné les merveilleuses pierres rouges. L'avide lui avait dit que s'il avait eu de ces petites pierres à l'époque de sa création , cela n'aurait pas été un calvaire aussi atroce et aussi long de prendre une apparence humaine.

Il se souvenait encore de son corps difforme , affreux , souffrant , de sa bouche incapable de s'ouvrir complètement , de ses intestins visibles par endroit et inaptes à digérer des aliments solides et de ce bon Adémar qui le nourrissait au biberon de potions à base d'herbe et de lait de chèvre , pour qu'il prenne des forces . Il aurait donc suffit de quelques unes de ces pierres pour qu'il n'ait pas connaître tout ça . Il sentit son nouveau protecteur s'approcher et s'asseoir près de lui.

- Dis-moi , Timo de timorous , pourquoi as-tu quitter Bergvielle ?

- Je cherche quelqu'un.

- Quelqu'un ?

- Une fille…c'est la fille de celle qui m'a crée. Elle s'appelle Acacia mais elle est à centrale.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu lui veux ?

- Juste la voir ! Je n'ai appris que récemment qu'elle était née , en fait…Cette femme, Anne-Lyli voulait ressusciter son mari , donc le père d'Acacia et…

- Ouais , bon ! Je comptais justement faire un petit tour à Centrale .

- Vraiment ? Est-ce que peux vous accompagner ?

- Ouais mais tu ne fais pas de bêtises sinon tu te débrouilles tout seul…

- Je ne ferais rien , je vous le jure !

- Bien.

Greed avait comme l'impression que ce serait facile de se faire obéir de celui-là. Il suffisait qu'il pense qu'on envisageait de l'abandonner pour qu'il soit complètement paniqué. En fait , Timo ne demandait qu'à appartenir à quelqu'un et l'avide aimait bien ce genre de personne.


	11. Déclaration

Chapitre 11 : 

Le colonel Mustang s'était bien remis du choc anaphylactique et il était retourné à sa mission de protection mais depuis quelques jours , il trouvait qu'Acacia n'était plus exactement la même. Elle parlait encore moins que d'habitude et semblait sombre et tendue. Elle avait l'attitude de quelqu'un qui attend que quelque chose de particulièrement désagréable se produise.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est cet homonculus qui te tracasse à ce point ? Tu sais que tu peux compter sur nous pour te protéger. Bon , j'avoue que j'aurais pu choisir un meilleurs moment pour tomber malade mais je vais bien maintenant.

- Hum? Pardon , je ne vous ai pas écouter.

- Je disais que tu avais l'air très tracassée.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Tu dis tout le temps ça…ce n'est rien , ce n'est rien ! Mais si ça te dérange , c'est que ça doit bien être quelque chose !

- Ce n'est rien dont j'ai envie de vous parler. Est-ce plus clair ?

- Le commandant m'a parlé de cette histoire d'arsenic. Si cela concerne ta santé et donc tes capacités à remplir tes tâches à l'avenir , mon statut de supérieur m'autorise à te donner l'ordre de répondre.

- Je vais très bien ! J'ai une santé fer , je suis la personne qui a le moins de chance de tomber malade de tout Amestris et d'ailleurs.

- C'est un peu vaniteux ce que tu viens de dire.

- C'est la pur vérité. Comment pensez-vous que je m'en sois sortit durant les épidémies qui ne cesse de sévir dans les villages autour de Bergvielle , lorsque je soignais les gens sans masque et sans gants parce qu'il n'y en avait pas assez pour tout le monde.

- Écoute , je ne doute pas que tu aies fait des choses extraordinaire. On le comprend , dès qu'on te voit mais tu n'as que quinze ans.

- Tout comme Edward.

- Mais Edward a déjà plusieurs années d'expérience derrière lui.

- Moi aussi mais ce ne furent pas les même années.

Roy soupira. Il aurait préféré ne pas en arriver là mais bon…

- Donnes-moi ta montre. Je te relève de tes fonctions , jusqu'à en savoir plus…

- D'accord ! Et comme me revoilà simple civile , vous n'avez pas le droit de me retenir ici.

- Quoi ?

Elle alla chercher son sac , qu'elle n'avait en fait jamais défait , dans la chambre d'ami et se dirigea vers la porte de l'appartement.

- Bon , ça va ! Je te rend ta montre !

- Nan , nan ! Vous n'avez pas lu le règlement. Vous pouvez me démettre de mes fonctions en une seconde mais après il faut attendre trois jours si vous voulez me réhabilité.

Si Roy n'avait pas été un parfait tombeur gentlemen qui ne s'aviserait en aucun cas de dire des grossièreté à une dame , Acacia en aurait peut-être entendu de belles , à ce moment là.

XXXX

L'ascenseur montait par à-coups et finit par se coincer alors qu'il était arrivait à l'étage demandé. On pouvait en sortir mais il y avait une marche d'un mètre cinquante à franchir. King Bradley poussa un soupir et força les portes grillagée pour se glisser par l'ouverture à peine plus large qu'un homme. Une fois qu'il se fut hisser sur le plancher , il se redressa et se remit comme il faut. Décidément , à soixante ans , son corps n'avait plus toute sa jeunesse. Et dire que les autres homonculus trouvaient le moyen de se plaindre de ne pas vieillir.

Il s'avança d'un pas décidé vers la porte dont la peinture rouge s'écaillait et toqua. Il y eu quelques bruits de l'autre côté puis on vint lui ouvrir. Acacia sursauta en le voyant.

- Président ?

- Puis-je entré ?

- Euh…

Il n'attendit pas sa réponse et pénétra dans l'appartement . Il remarqua un sac de voyage posé dans un coin. La Healer alchimiste paraissait presque apeurée. Il sortit sa montre en argent de sa poche et la lui tendit.

- J'ai appris que le colonel Mustang avait jugé bon de te relevée de tes fonctions. Je pense qu'il est temps de te rendre ceci.

- Il faut trois…

- Mon statut m'autorise à annuler un ordre du colonel et ce avec effet immédiat.

- Je ne sais pas si ça en vaut vraiment la peine , je vais sûrement bientôt présenté ma démission.

- Ta démission ? Vraiment ? Et sous quel prétexte ?

- Je…Raisons personnelles.

- Serait-ce en rapport avec les résultats de cette prise de sang ?

Il était donc déjà trop tard. Elle sentit un grand vide se faire en elle. C'était quelque chose qui faisait plus que la mettre mal à l'aise . Ce qui ,l'horrifiait d'une certaine façon , ce n'était pas que les choses soient ce qu'elle étaient , ça elle y avait librement consentit ,mais que quelqu'un le découvre.

- Tu n'as rien à craindre. J'ai pris les mesures pour que personne n'en sache rien.

- Ah….

- Mais j'aimerais que nous discutions tout les deux.

- Bien , j'imagine que c'est la moindre des choses et puis j'ai peut-être besoin de le raconter à quelqu'un.

Ils s'installèrent à la table de la cuisine , Acacia affalée sur sa chaise dans une attitude qui rappelait un peu un pantin désarticulé et le généralissime assis très dignement les avant-bras posé sur la table.

- Alors comment se fait-il que ton sang soit ainsi ?

- C'est…J'ai fait beaucoup de chose que certaines personnes trouveront choquantes mais je jure les avoir faites avec les meilleurs intentions qui soit.

- Je te crois.

- Je possède une technique spécial qui me permet de fabriquer des antidotes et des vaccins très efficace et ce en un temps très court mais elle nécessite que j'utilise mon propre corps comme creuset de mon alchimie.

Elle se leva et déboutonna le bas de sa chemise pour dévoiler un cercle extrêmement complexe dessiné sur son ventre au niveau de l'estomac.

- J'ai enfreint un certain nombre de réglementations concernant l'alchimie sur la matière organique.

- Assez pour risquer une condamnation ?

- Oui , certainement ! J'ai…Il est arrivé que je rencontre des gens que rien ne pouvait sauver et que je leur demande la permission pour tenter une expérience de la dernière chance. Certains ont survécu et s'en sont même très bien tiré mais je sais que si cela venait à se savoir…

- Les gens feraient plus attention à la méthode employée qu'au résultat.

- Exactement !

- Je connais ce genre de problème , moi aussi.

King Bradley dont l'œil ne laissait échapper aucun détail remarqua que les chairs semblaient comme meurtries autour du cercle.

- C'est une méthode très éprouvante pour toi…

- En effet.

- Comment se peut-il que tu sois toujours en vie avec tout ça ?

- Je suis immunisée contre la plupart des poisons et des maladies , du fait même des manipulation que j'ai pratiqué à l'intérieur de mon corps.

- Tout ça pour soigner les gens ?

- Oui. La première fois , ça a faillit me tuer alors , pour mieux résister au transfo…au traitement que je devais me faire subir , je me suis moi-même transmuté…. en chimère.

- L'expérience s'est bien déroulée apparemment. Tu n'en souffre pas ?

- Non , cela s'est passé au-delà de toute espérance . Mais il s'est produit un incident fâcheux avec mon cousin…

- Oui , j'ai surpris ta conversation avec le colonel Mustang la première où je suis venu ici.

- Vous voulez dire que vous nous avez espionné ?

- Hum…Ne tergiversons pas sur les mots.

- On a beau me dire que je ne suis pas responsable , je ne peux m'empêcher de me dire que si je ne manipulait pas ce genre chose , cela ne lui serait pas arriver.

- Tu as agi avec les meilleurs intention et tes recherches ont sûrement déjà et pourront certainement sauver des vies. Les accidents sont toujours possible. Il va sans dire que je garderais tout cela secret.

- Pourquoi va-t-il sans dire ? Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous comportez ainsi avec moi ?

- Parce que , pour ma plus grande confusion , je suis amoureux de toi.

Elle ne réagit pas , le sens de ses mots ne trouvant pas le chemin jusqu'à son esprit mais l'ombre qui traversa son regard ne laissait aucun doute possible , surtout pour l'œil ultime.

- Je sais ce que ça a de scandaleux. Mais c'est une chose à laquelle je ne commande pas et l'orgueil qui me caractérise en prend un coup.

- Je suis désolée…

- Je ne peux légitimement pas t'en vouloir…Ce serait une conduite indigne d'un haut gradé et de moi.

- Et d'accorder un régime de faveur à une personne à cause de vos sentiments à son égard , est-ce très digne d'un haut gradé ?

- Ce sera ma honte. Il parait que tout le monde en a une.

- Je suis votre honte…

- Mais aussi mon plus grand orgueil. C'est la preuve que je ne suis pas encore complètement asservis par…Enfin ! Tu dois retourner chez le colonel Mustang. Et à l'avenir , j'attend de toi que tu me tiennes personnellement au courant de toutes tes recherches et expériences. Je n'entend pas t'imposer des limites mais juste veiller à ta sécurité.

- Merci , infiniment.

Elle se demanda si elle devait lui parler de sa dernière expérience en date , sans doute la plus dangereuse et la plus potentiellement choquante. Instinctivement , en pensant à ça , elle caressa son bras.

- Vous devez savoir que le soir où je me suis retrouvée face à cet homonculus dans le laboratoire…

- Oui ?

- J'ai fait quelque chose qui me fait un peu peur.

XXXX

Edward Elric se promenait dans les rues de Central , accompagné de son « petit » frère ( Edward : Que veulent dire ces guillemets? ). Ils avaient accomplie une mission de routine , fait leur courses et il s'apprêtait à rentrer chez pour prendre un repos bien mérité , lorsqu'il tombèrent nez à nez avec….

- Oh ! Bonjour , les garçons !

- Argh ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous à Central ?

- J'ai pas le droit de faire une petite virée en ville.

- Te fous pas de nous !

Greed soupira , l'air de dire « mais quel monde de paranoïaque ! » et voulu passer son chemin mais Ed se mit sur sa route.

- Tu veux vraiment qu'on se batte en pleine rue. On pourrait blesser des innocents.

- Grr !

- Excusez-moi , monsieur Greed. Intervint Al. Est-ce que je peux vous demander quelque chose ?

- Vas-y , gamin.

- Vous nous aviez dit que vous étiez plutôt bien renseigner sur tout ce qui se passe dans votre milieu.

- J'aime à le penser. Vous avez besoin d'une info ?

Ed avait compris où son frère voulait en venir ( encore heureux) et adopta une attitude moins agressive pour poser sa question.

- Tu n'aurais pas entendu parler d'un nouvel homonculus qui trainerait dans les environs ?

- Il s'appelle pas Timo , par hasard ?

- Exactement ! Où est-il ? .

- C'est ce que je me demande . Ca fait une heure que le cherche partout. Je l'ai laissé dix minutes tout seul pour dire bonjour à une demoiselle et il a détalé. Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez à mon trouillard ?

- Ton trouillard ?

- Ouais , je l'ai recueilli alors il est à moi !

- Écoute ! Ton trouillard en a après l'une de nos collègues !

- Oh ! C'est elle l'Acacia !

- Ouais , c'est elle.

- Il lui veut pas de mal ! Il se pose juste des questions et il espère qu'elle l'aidera à y répondre.

- Ca ne veut pas dire qu'il ne lui fera rien.

- S'il se sent menacer , en effet , il pourrait y avoir un problème.

- Pourquoi il se sentirait menacer ? Demanda Al. Acacia n'est ni méchante ni particulièrement impressionnante…enfin pas impressionnante dans son apparence.

- On ne sait jamais qu'elle aurait un geste malheureux ou qu'il y aurait un accident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Salut , si vous voulez voir le cercle d'Acacia , le lien est déjà à présent sur mon profil


	12. Rencontre père fille

-1Chapitre 12 : 

- On te voit bien souvent , ma petite Acacia.

- Je suis désolée de vous déranger.

- Mais tu ne dérange pas , voyons ! Je disais ça comme ça !

Denise Adams posa une tasse de thé devant sa nièce. Les deux femmes s'étaient installée à la table de la cuisine pendant que l'apprenti Forgeron alchimiste faisait ses devoirs dans sa chambre. Acacia resta un moment silencieuse.

- Est-ce…

- Oui ?

- Est-ce que vous connaissiez bien mon père ?

- Eh , bien ! C'était tout de même le frère de mon tendre mari et l'époux de ma sœur !

- Comment est-ce qu'ils étaient tout les deux , mes parents ?

- Anne-Lyli était de six ans ma cadette mais elle allait tellement vite pour tout et surtout pour apprendre. Notre nom de jeunes filles était Franz . La famille Franz a comporté beaucoup d'alchimiste de talent mais aussi des gens qui n'avaient aucune aptitudes à cette discipline. Je fais partit de ces derniers mais Anne-Lyli était la parfaite incarnation du génie familiale. J'en étais jalouse évidemment !

- Et mon père ?

- Robert ? Un amour d'homme ! Gentil , protecteur , attentionné. Lui et Victor n'était pas frère pour rien. Il était follement amoureux de ta mère et il était la seule personne capable de la faire s'intéresser à autre chose qu'à ses livres d'alchimie. Elle n'a pas supporter sa disparition. Je suis sûr qu'elle n'est pas morte en te mettant au monde…Elle est morte de chagrin.

- En fait…Non, rien !

Il n'aurait servit à rien de lui raconter ce qu'avait fait sa sœur , à part à raviver son chagrin. Acacia se demanda s'il y avait un lien entre l'expérience de sa mère et sa répugnance instinctive pour tout ce qui se rapportait à la transmutation humaine , le fait qu'elle se soit sentie aussi révolté lorsque le Fullmétal alchimiste avait pour la première fois insinuer qu'elle aurait pût le faire alors qu'en temps normal , elle savait garder son calme.

- Tu as l'air tracassée. Encore des ennuis à ton travail ? Tu es à peine plus âgée que mon Raphaël…je ne dis pas que tu as fait un mauvais choix mais peut-être que ca serait mieux passer si tu avait attendu quelques années encore.

- Ca va…Ca n'a rien à voir avec mon travail…ou alors pas directement. J'ai un peu de la peine pour quelqu'un…quelqu'un qui a de l'affection pour moi mais que je n'aime pas.

- Oh ?!…Finalement , ça n'a rien d'étonnant…Une demoiselle adorable comme toi…

Acacia avait trop bien sentit son étonnement mais n'en était pas surprise. Elle n'était pas jolie, elle était livide comme exsangue , trop mince, le regard trouble…enfin c'était ainsi qu'elle se voyait. Denise , elle , trouvait juste qu'elle avait l'air d'une fille trop sérieuse qui passait beaucoup de temps dans son cabinet d'étude et ne prenait assez le soleil.

- Qui est-ce , si je puis me permettre ? L'un des jeunes garçons qui t'accompagnait la dernière fois.

- Edward et Alphonse ? Non , ce n'est pas l'un d'eux…C'est sans importance ! Je dois y retourner , on m'attend.

XXX

Dante était de nouveau assise dans le fauteuil près de la cheminée , en face de Pride. Elle venait de l'écouter lui raconter en détail la discussion qu'il avait eu avec Acacia Adams , sa technique d'alchimie interne , les multiples transmutations qu'elle s'était subir à elle-même , avec de l'ADN de salamandre entre autre… Et finalement le bouquet final , ce qu'elle avait tant hésité à dire et qu'il n'était parvenu à savoir qu'à force de paroles douces et apaisantes , ce qui s'était passé ce soir là dans le laboratoire.

- Cela explique les traces de sang d'homonculus dans le sien. Conclut le militaire.

- Tu dis qu'elle a transmuté sa blessure avec un morceau de chair de Gluttony.

- Il lui avait arraché un bras et elle avait pu remarqué ses capacités de régénération exceptionnelle. Elles espérait se les approprié au moins temporairement et apparemment cela n'a pas échoué , vu qu'elle possède à nouveau deux bras.

- Comment est-elle parvenu à lui prélever …?

- Il est tombé K.O aussitôt , après avoir mangé de sa chair.

- Il y a-t-il des effets secondaires…Je veux dire a-t-elle remarqué quelque chose d'étrange chez elle ?

- A part une accélération sensible de ses facultés de guérisons , non. Elle a crû honnête de me préciser qu'en faisant ça , elle avait aussi des vues sur les pouvoirs de Gluttony…

- Et pourquoi ça ?

- Vu qu'elle est obligé de réunir les ingrédients de ses préparation à l'intérieur de son ventre , elle a rencontré des situations où la capacité d'avaler n'importe quoi sans distinction lui aurait grandement facilité la vie.

- Je vois. Tu sais , Pride , je crois que cette fille n'a rien à faire dans l'armée.

- Et où devrait-elle être ?

- Ici. Plus tu m'en parle , plus je me dis qu'elle ferait une disciple idéale.

- Vu le sort de votre dernière disciple…

- Voyons , Pride ! Réfléchis ! Que ferais-je d'un corps comme le sien ? Il est presque aussi perverti que le mien ! De plus , je ne voudrais pas te vexer mais ta petite amoureuse n'est pas exactement jolie.

- Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse chez elle.

- C'est sérieux donc…Tu es vraiment…

- Vraiment amoureux , oui.

- Raison de plus pour l'encourager à nous rejoindre.

- Seulement le fait est que je n'ai absolument aucune confiance en vous , raison pour laquelle je préférerais toujours garder la plus grande distance possible entre ce que j'aime et votre personne.

- Écoute-moi bien , Pride ! Je n'apprécie pas que tu te sente autoriser à me parler sur ce ton…Si tu ne m'arranges pas une rencontre avec Acacia Adams , je demande à Envy d'aller la chercher et de la ramener ici de gré ou de force. Réfléchis ce qu'il y a de mieux pour elle.

- Et quel motif devrais-je invoquer pour qu'elle vous rencontre ?

- C'est simple , pourtant ! Je suis une brillante alchimiste de ta connaissance et au vue de ce qu'elle t'a raconter sur ses expériences , tu penses que je pourrais lui fournir des renseignements utiles et de précieux conseils. A toi d'arranger tout ça.

XXXX

Acacia avait eu toute les peines du monde à convaincre Mustang de la laisser venir chez sa tante. Il l'avait finalement accompagner en voiture et l'attendait dehors. Elle venait de sortir sur le trottoir et se dirigeait vers le véhicule , garé à une vingtaine de mètre , lorsqu'une voix retentit derrière elle.

- Acacia ?

Elle se retourna pour voir un jeune homme de maximum une vingtaine d'année qui avançait dans sa direction. Il était mince et pâle avec les cheveux noirs et des yeux étranges.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Je…

- Robert !

Denise Adams venait de sortir sur le trottoir à son tour , en voyant cette silhouette passé devant la fenêtre de son salon. L'inconnu la regarda d'un air effaré , avant de s'enfuir. Le colonel Mustang , se rendant compte que quelque chose se passait , arriva.

- Qui était-ce ?

- On aurait dit…Commença Denise.

- Mon père ?

- Oui. Mais ce n'était pas lui … Qui est-ce que c'était ?

- Il s'appelle Timo.

- Ca ne me dit pas qui c'est et pourquoi il ressemblait autant à Robert.

- Parce que c'est mon demi-frère. Dit Acacia , avant que le colonel n'ait pût intervenir.

- Ton demi-frère ? Mais c'est impossible…

- Une longue histoire. Dit Roy. Excusez-nous , madame , mais nous devons y aller sur le champs. S'il devait revenir , ne lui ouvrez pas et appelez-nous immédiatement sur ce numéro.

Il lui donna une carte de visite , avec son numéro personnel.

- Attendez ! J'exige des explications !

- Je suis désolée , ma tante ! Dit Acacia qui montait déjà dans la voiture de son supérieur.

Celui-ci démarra aussitôt. Il passèrent une bonne partie du trajet sans dire un mot , avant que Roy ne se décide à rompre le silence.

- Ton demi-frère ?

- C'est-ce qui est le plus proche de la vérité , non ?

- J'imagine.

- Et puis il fallait bien expliquer son apparence et c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé sur le moment.

- Je vais demander à ce qu'on surveille les environs , au cas où il reviendrait…afin d'assurer la sécurité de ta tante et de ton cousin.

- Il avait l'air si fragile.

- Qui ça ?

- Timo.

- Ne te laisse surtout pas berner par son apparence ! Les homonculus sont des créatures redoutable ! Je parle d'expérience.

- Expérience…Répéta-t-elle avec un petit ricanement inexplicable. Permettez-moi de vous dire qu'en matière d' « expérience » , je ne suis pas en reste.

Ils arrivaient devant l'appartement du colonel. Acacia descendit de la voiture d'un bond et aussitôt rentrée , alla s'isoler dans la chambre d'ami. Dix minutes plus tard , on toquait à la porte. Le commandant Armstrong se glissa à l'intérieur.

- Est-ce vous allez bien ?

- Oui , très bien.

- Il parait que vous avez rencontré l'homonculus que votre mère à créé.

- Oui , en effet.

- Soyez assurez que vous avez droit à tout mon soutiens.

- Je vous remercie , commandant.

- Le colonel semble assez agacé.

- Oh ?

- Vous ne savez pas ce qui peux le contrarier ?

- Non ,je ne vois pas.

- Il se fait sûrement du soucis pour vous.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde se fait toujours du soucis pour moi ? Est-ce que j'ai l'air tellement fragile ?

- Non mais vous êtes si gentille.

- Ah…Merci.

XXX

- Timo !

Le jeune homonculus fit un bond en entendant la voix de Greed qui l'appelait. Il regarda d'un air apeuré l'énorme armure accompagné d'un petit blond qui suivait son protecteur.

- Ca va ! N'aie pas peur . Ce sont des amis. Qu'est-ce qui t'as prit de partir comme ça !

- Je suis désolé , monsieur Greed ! Il fallait absolument que je la vois !

- Et tu l'as vue ? Demanda Ed.

- Oui mais une femme m'a empêcher de lui parler. Elle m'a appelé Robert. Je crois que c'était son nom , le nom du père d'Acacia. Ca m'a fait peur alors je me suis enfuit.

- Qu'est-ce que je vous disais ? Fit Greed à l'intention des frères Elric. Comment voulez-vous qu'un froussard pareil représente le moindre danger ?

Edward dévisagea longuement l'homonculus qui le regardait d'un air angoissé , se demandant ce qui lui valait un pareil examen. Greed le rassura , en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Je te présente Edward et Alphonse. Ce sont des amis d'Acacia.

- Oh ! Dans ce cas , enchanté.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux exactement à Acacia ?

- Lui parler.

- De quoi ?

- Je ne sais pas exactement. Il y a plein de chose que je voudrait savoir. J'aimerais la connaître. C'est sans doute parce que je suis…enfin , parce que c'est sa mère qui m'a crée et normalement j'aurais dû être son…

- Son père.

- Oui.

- Écoute . Si elle le veut bien et que tu ne tente rien pour lui nuire, j'imagine que tu pourrais discuter avec elle … sous surveillance , évidemment.

Timo lança un regard interrogateur à Greed.

- C'est comme tu veux. Dit ce dernier.

- Eh , bien….C'est d'accord !

- Très bien . Suis-nous.

Ils se remirent en route mais des ombres les suivaient dans la nuit.

XXX

- Mademoiselle Acacia , le téléphone pour vous !

Le jeune fille attrapa le combinet des mains du commandant Armstrong et alla s'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

- Allo ?

- Bonsoir , Acacia.

- Président ?

En entendant ça , Roy s'approcha l'air de rien pour essayer d'entendre des détails de la conversation. La relation Acacia Adams / King Bradley l'intriguait toujours.

- Que me vaut de vous parler ? Demanda-t-elle vu que le président ne semblait pas décidé à rompre le silence à l'autre bout du fil.

- Je me disais…Je connais une alchimiste de grand talent qui pourrait te fournir une aide précieuse dans tes expériences…Elle s'y connaît énormément dans le domaine de l'alchimie sur la matière organique.

Elle trouva qu'il avait l'air contrarié.

- Il y a un problème , président ?

- Un problème ? Non , aucun ! S'exclama-t-il d'un ton plus joyeux. Alors qu'en penses-tu ?

- Je ne sais pas si j'ai vraiment envie d'en parler avec quelqu'un…

- Voyons ! Ne fais pas l'enfant ! J'insiste pour que tu la rencontre au moins une fois. Je lui ai fait l'éloge de ton talent et de ton bon cœur et elle est prête à te recevoir dès demain. Si tu le veux bien , je viendrais te chercher en personne pour te conduire chez elle.

Acacia se sentit sourire. Même si elle savait la raison pour laquelle il se comportait ainsi avec elle , ça lui faisait plaisir d'avoir quelqu'un qui comprenait ce qu'elle faisait , qui ne la jugeait pas et qui était même près à l'aidée. Elle avait eu peur de l'avoir choqué en lui racontant ce qu'elle avait fait dans le laboratoire. N'importe qui aurait été choqué mais il n'était pas n'importe qui.

- Acacia ?

- Quoi ? Désolé , je réfléchissais ! C'est d'accord !

- Donc à demain , Acacia.

- A demain , Président.

- Laisses donc tomber le grade !

- Euh…quoi ? Oh ! Eh , bien ! A demain , King .

Il y eut un petit rire à l'autre bout du fil. Il raccrocha. Roy la regardait fixement , la mettant mal à l'aise.

- Colonel ? Il y a un problème ?

- Non aucun. Donc « King » va venir demain.

- Euh , oui…Je lui avais parlé d'un de mes projets et il a trouvé quelqu'un susceptible de m'aider.

- Oui , c'est pratique…J'imagine qu'en sa compagnie , tu seras en sécurité.

- Oui j'imagine.

- Je crois qu'il est grand temps d'aller nous coucher.

- Oui.

Le commandant Armstrong qui avait assisté à la scène soupira. Il savait très bien ce que Mustang avait en tête et il n'était pas du tout d'accord. Chacun alla dormir , Roy dans sa chambre , Acacia dans la chambre d'ami et Armstrong sur le canapé.

Au bout de longues heures de sommeil réparateur , Acacia s'éveilla fraîche et dispose mais le regard du colonel , lorsqu'elle alla déjeuner , lui rappela aussitôt la discutions de la veille. Elle attendit que le commandant Armstrong ait finit de manger et soit sortit de la cuisine pour mettre les choses au clair.

- Ecoutez bien , colonel ! Quoi que vous pensiez , le Président King Bradley et moi sommes juste de bons amis.

- Tiens , tu ne l'appelle plus par son prénom ?

- C'est lui qui m'avait demandé de le faire , ça m'a d'ailleurs beaucoup gênée.

- Est-ce qu'il ne t'a jamais proposé d'être plus que de bons amis ?

- Comment osez-vous insinuer quelque chose de pareil ?! Il a cinq fois mon âge !

- Justement ! Je m'inquiète pour toi , c'est tout.

- C'est quelqu'un de formidable. J'ai confiance en lui. Il est…très ouvert d'esprit. Il est gentil ! Et il ne se prend pas trop au sérieux du fait de son grade !

- Dans ce cas , il n'y a pas de problème.

Elle vit qu'il n'était pas encore tout à fait convaincu mais n'insista pas. Elle avait mentit. La déclaration d'amour du Généralissime pouvait être considérer comme une proposition mais elle était décidé à le défendre. Quelqu'un sonna à la porte. Elle soupira et alla ouvrir.


	13. Torture et tromperie

Chapitre 13 :

Edward rouvrit lentement les yeux. Tout était sombre autour de lui. Il essaya de se souvenir de ce qui s'était passé. Il s'était reçu un méchant coup sur le crâne ! Il marchait dans la rue , dans l'intention de se rendre à la base avec Timo. Lorsque soudain …Lust , Wrath et Sloth ! Greed avait voulu passer en bouclier ultime mais Lust avait sortit quelque chose , quelque chose blanc. Il n'avais pas vu exactement ce que c'était mais l'homonculus s'était effondré. Après , il ne se souvenait plus exactement. Al ?! Il voulut remuer mais il était attaché.

- Al !

- Il n'est pas ici. . On est seul , tout les deux.

Oh , non ! Cette voix. Une lampe s'alluma près de lui , l'éblouissant et le visage de l'homonculus de la jalousie apparu.

- Salut , Full nabot . Je crois qu'on a quelques comptes à réglé toi et moi.

- Libères-moi immédiatement ,espèce de…

- Ta ! Ta ! Ta ! Ce n'est pas malin de m'insulter alors que je suis de toute évidence en position de force !

- Je t'insulte , si je veux , enfoiré !

- Bon…Je me demande par quoi je vais bien pouvoir commencer…peut-être par te débarrasser de ces choses inutiles. Dit l'homonculus se saisissant du bras métallique de l'humain et tirant un coup sec dessus.

Edward serra les dents et l'automail tint bon mais le second assaut d'Envy le fit céder. Le Fullmétal alchimiste ne put s'empêcher de crier en sentant les nerfs se faire brusquement déconnecté. Un peu de sang coula des port d'automail mit à mal. Envy le lapa , appréciant le frisson de répulsion que ce geste provoquait chez sa victime. L'homonculus se coucha à moitié sur lui pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Elle est jolie l'armure de ton frère mais elle est un peu sale…Je songe à la passer à l'eau de javel…l'intérieur aussi s'entend.

- Je t'interdis de le toucher !

Envy éclata de rire.

- Mais , Full nabot , tu n'es pas en position de m'interdire quoi que ce soit. On va beaucoup s'amuser , tu va voir.

Edward arqua le dos et se démena pour essayer de le force à se bouger de sur lui.

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour te tuer , avant de t'avoir entendu me supplier de le faire. Si tu étais malin , tu le ferais dés maintenant , ça t'éviterait bien des souffrances.

- Rêves toujours , connard !

- Je savais que tu allais répondre ça !

XXXX

Greed se sentait mal. Il rouvrit doucement un œil puis l'autre et voulut bouger mais il rendit compte qu'il en était incapable. Il se trouvait dans une pièce sombre et froide , une cave. Autour de lui ses ossements étaient disposé de façon à formé un cercle parfait , sans aucune échappatoire . Il poussa un râle rauque mais rien ne lui répondit , même pas l'écho. Il était tout seul. Il était prisonnier. Non , pas encore ! Pas encore ! Il venait tout juste de sortir de cent trente ans de réclusion et il n'avait aucune envie de remettre ça. Mais il voyait difficilement ce qu'il pouvait faire. Ses membres étaient si faibles. C'était tellement frustrant. C'était dans ces moments où tout lui échappait qu'il ressentait pleinement son désir de tout posséder.

XXX

Dante déposa une tasse de thé , devant son invitée. Elle sourit d'un air aimable à la jeune fille qui semblait assez nerveuse. Elle avait choisi de la recevoir dans une petite maison situé à quelques rues du manoir et qui lui appartenait aussi. Pour l'occasion , elle avait reprit un de ses anciens nom d'emprunt qu'elle n'avait plus utilisé depuis longtemps , Amélia Townes.

- Le général Bradley m'a beaucoup parler de toi.

- Vraiment ?

- Oui. Il semble avoir beaucoup d'estime à ton égard.

- Est-ce que je la mérite seulement ?

- Oh ! Il n'est pas du genre à faire facilement les éloges de quelqu'un , à part les siennes.

- Il est tellement gentil.

Dante resta un instant silencieuse. Pride était « tellement gentil » ? L'amour devait vraiment le transformé , le pauvre bougre. Mais bon , passons ! Elle chercha la meilleure façon d'amener la conversation sur les expériences de la jeune fille , tout en lui faisant une impression agréable.

- Est-ce que cela te plairait de jeter un coup d'œil à ma bibliothèque ?

- Oui , bien sûr.

En plusieurs siècle de vie , Dante avait eu largement le temps d'amasser une masse considérable d'ouvrage du plus général au plus spécialisé , en passant par certains volumes relativement insolites. Elle avait pris soin de placer certains volumes en évidence et d'en cacher d'autres dans une pièce fermée à clef , avant de laisser la jeune alchimiste vaqué entre les étagères , pendant une petite heure.

- Certains de ces documents sont vraiment incroyables !

- Oui , beaucoup de ceux qui sont ici n'existent qu'en un seul exemplaire.

Dante ne jugea pas utile de préciser que c'était souvent parce qu'elle avait éliminer l'auteur , juste après qu'il l'ait rédigé.

- Si je pouvais les consulter en profondeur…Dit tout bas Acacia , n'osant pas formuler sa requête.

- J'ai coutume de ne jamais les prêter.

Déception.

- Bien sûr , je comprend.

- Éventuellement , si tu pouvais revenir de temps en temps.

- Vous accepteriez vraiment ?

- Hum…Fit mine de pesée le pour et le contre Dante .Oui , c'est d'accord.

- Oh , merci !

- De rien , voyons. Tu m'as l'air très amie avec le Généralissime.

- On est ami , c'est tout. Mais ça donne lieux à des racontars très désagréable , chez certains esprits mal tournés.

- Il ne faut pas écouter ce genre de mauvais plaisantin , ils ne sont guidés que par la jalousie.

- Vous avez raison.

- A propos du générale Bradley , c'est un brave homme mais en alchimie son niveau frôle le zéro absolu. Il m'a parler d'un cercle étrange , seulement, il n'a rien pût me dire de précis à son sujet.

- Où l'a-t-il vu ?

- Sur ton ventre.

- Oh !

Acacia détourna la tête à ce souvenir.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Si , ça va. J'imagine que vous voudriez l'examiner

- Si cela ne te dérange pas

Acacia se dit que tant qu'elle y était ! Et ôta sa chemise. Dante se rapprocha et examina les différent composant de son cercles avec la plus grande attention. La Healer alchimiste se sentait vaguement mal à l'aise sous le regard de l'alchimiste multi centenaire , qui semblait avoir complètement oublié sa présence ,bien que ce soit son ventre qu'elle regardait ainsi.

- Pour le symbole de la vie animal , je comprend encore mais que viens faire celui du nitre explosif à cet endroit ? Généralement , on le place ainsi , lorsqu'on veut qu'il se produise une explosion , même s'il me semble être ici considérablement atténué par le sel placide.

- Il permet de fournir l'énergie nécessaire pour enclencher la réaction

- C'est malin mais cela doit être terriblement éprouvant pour ton corps.

- Au début , c'était dangereux mais j'ai adapté ma technique.

- Tu ne te serais pas plutôt adapté toi-même à ta technique ? Laisse-moi devinez ! Le motif du milieu génère le processus guérisseur.

Elle ne questionnait même pas , elle affirmait.

- Et il est astucieusement renforcé par le symbole de la création placé juste en dessus.

Dante affichait une sorte de sourire appréciateur . Acacia ne savait pas trop comment le prendre. On avait donc : au centre , la guérissons , renforcé par la création , à droite la vie animale et à gauche le nitre explosif et au dessus pour atténuer la violence des effets de ces deux derniers , le sel placide , le stabilisateur absolu. Ce cercle était une petite merveille de calcule , quant au positionnement de ses composants , pour qu'ils s'équilibrent sans se contrecarrer , la moindre erreur pouvant avoir des conséquences fatales pour celui qui le portait.

- La seule chose qui m'intrigue vraiment ce sont ces quatre symboles placé symétriquement en bas et en haut de ton cercle. Je ne les connais pas et pourtant c'est d'eux que doit venir l'efficacité de ta technique. Ce sont eux qui la différencie des cercles curatif communs , n'est-ce pas ?

- Je ne vais tout de même pas vous révéler tout mes as d'entrée de jeu.

- Oui , bien sûr. Je te félicite , ce n'est pas du niveau de n'importe qui.

XXXX

Monsieur Greed n'était pas rentré alors qu'il avait dit qu'il n'en aurait pas pour très longtemps. L'instinct de Dolchatte lui soufflait qu'il y avait un problème. Il arpentait donc les rues se fiant à son flaire. Il finit par marcher sur quelque chose. Les lunettes de l'homonculus gisaient brisées en deux sur le sol. Ils les ramassa d'une main hésitante. En regardant autour de lui , il repéra un éclat argenté. C'était une montre d'alchimiste. Il la ramassa elle aussi , et courut prévenir les autres chimères. La situation était gravissime.

Une demi-heure plus tard , il était de retour avec Rôa et Martel. Cette dernière avait les cheveux mouillés car il était venu la prévenir alors qu'elle était sous la douche , ce qui avait valut à l'homme chien une bonne bordée d'injures. Ils observaient les lieux à la recherche d'indices , lorsqu'un brusque mouvement se fit dans les cartons posés le long du mur. Un petit visage en émergea. C'était un adolescent de quatorze quinze ans , de toute évidence un SDF. Il les dévisageait.

- Dis ,petit , tu n'aurais pas vu un homme qui portait des lunettes comme celle-ci.

- Si. Il s'est fait embarqué par des gens très bizarre mais il n'était pas seul.

- Vraiment.

- Oui. Il y avait un petit blond avec un manteau rouge , une grande armure et un autre homme plus jeune et qui n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise dans cette ruelle obscure.

- Et ceux qui les ont embarqué ?

- Il y avait deux femmes et un gamin mais ils faisaient des trucs très bizarres. J'ai pas bien vu , je me cachais comme je pouvais , moi.

- Ils n'ont rien dit sur l'endroit où ils les emmenaient.

- Non mais il y a eu autre chose d'étrange. L'une des femmes , une belle avec un décolleté jusque là et un tatouage entre les deux seins , a sortit un truc blanc et l'homme que vous cherchiez avec les lunettes s'est aussitôt écroulé , sans qu'elle l'ait touché. Je peux rien vous dire de plus.

- Merci.

Ils donnèrent au garçon de quoi se payer quelques bons repas et allèrent trouvé un endroit calme où se réunir.

- En gros , Monsieur Greed était avec Timo et les frères Elric ,lorsque deux femmes et un gamin qui faisaient de trucs bizarre les ont attaqué et embarqué. Résuma Dolchatte.

- Ce devait être les autres homonculus. Fit la serpente.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? Face à eux , on fait quand même un peu pas le poids et je ne crois pas qu'il faille compter sur Kimblee.

- Il risque plutôt de se croire autoriser à tous nous faire exploser.

- Bon , d'accord ! Vaut mieux ne pas le mêler à ça. Dit Martel Par contre…

- Par contre ?

- Je suis sûr que les amis du Fullmétal alchimiste seraient ravis de savoir où il est passé.

- Tu ne veux tout de même pas collaborer avec l'armée? T'as pas oublié un petit détail de rien du tout.

- Qui parle de collaborer ? Je veux juste leur laisser le plaisir de défoncer les portes et de distraire les homonculus pendant qu'on ira l'air de rien récupérer Monsieur Greed.

- Je suis pas sûr…

- T'as un autre plan ?

- Euh…Non mais…

- En plus , ils ont tout de même le droit d'être prévenu.

- Ouais , j'imagine.

- Et Ed et Al , ils sont plutôt sympa.

- Bon ! Ca va , t'as gagné ! Mais comment on fait pour les prévenir sans se faire choper ?

- Je m'en charge.


	14. Infarctus

Chapitre 14 : 

Le soir tombant , Pride vint rechercher Acacia chez Dante. Il les trouva gentiment assise dans le salon en train de boire du thé , en commentant tel ou tel ouvrage. L'aînée avait de toute évidence réussit à gagner la sympathie de la plus jeune , par sa sagacité et son ouverture d'esprit et en évitant évidemment de laisser ressortir les côtés psychopathe qui veut dominer le monde. Il soupira , ce qui attira l'attention des deux alchimistes.

- Présid…King !

Sourire en coin de Dante. Peut-être que finalement , Pride ne se débrouillait pas si mal avec les jeunes filles.

- Ben , qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Ca ne va pas ?

- Si , si , bien sûr ! Fit-il avec une bonhomie feinte. Une fatigue passagère , c'est tout.

- Moi aussi , en fait. Fit Acacia en voulant se relever.

La Healer alchimiste stoppa son geste en plein milieu , la respiration haletante , les yeux un peu écarquillé. Elle porta une main à sa gorge.

- Acacia ?

- J'ai un peu de mal à respirer.

Elle se laissa retomber dans le fauteuil et attendit une dizaine de seconde , avant de se relever sans difficultés.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Demanda Pride sincèrement soucieux.

- Oui , je suis juste fatiguée.

- Reste donc assise. Ce cher Président prendra bien une tasse de thé en notre compagnie.

- C'est avec plaisir que je prendrai cette petite récréation mais mes responsabilité m'appellent et je dois encore reconduire Acacia chez elle.

- Dans ce cas. Dit Acacia en se dirigeant vers la porte. Ce fut un plaisir que de faire votre connaissance , Madame Townes.

- Tu seras toujours la bienvenue , chez moi. ¨

Pride était pressé de partir. Il ne pouvait pas clairement exprimer à Acacia sa volonté qu'elle évite de revoir Dante et elle risquerait de ne pas comprendre, vu que c'était lui qui l'avait invité à rencontrer l'alchimiste. Elle monta à ses côtés dans l'habitacle séparé du chauffeur par une plaque , afin que le généralissime puisse avoir ses conversations en toutes confidentialité , même dans sa voiture.

- Alors cette journée ?

- Très intéressante ! Madame Townes possède un bibliothèque ahurissante ! Je ne sais pas comment vous remercier.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi , voyons.

- Vous êtes tellement gentil , King. J'espère que nous serons toujours ami.

- Oui…toujours ami…hum.

- Je suis désolée…j'aimerais qu'il n'y ait pas une telle différence d'âge entre nous.

Il la regarda surpris. Elle se sentit brusquement atrocement mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi ? Si j'étais plus jeune, j'aurais peut-être une chance ?

- Je…je ne sais pas ! Je n'en sais rien !

Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de dire ça ? Elle le voyait à son regard qu'elle ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Elle avait le sentiment que si elle rouvrait la bouche ce serait que pour s'enfoncer encore plus mais qu'elle ne pouvait pas rester silencieux. Il lui sourit gentiment.

- Merci , Acacia.

Merci de quoi ? Aucun des deux ne devait le savoir mais au moins , ça avait alléger l'atmosphère. Acacia s'interrogea. Pourquoi s'était-elle dit que ce serait bien que le généralissime ait un âge plus comparable au siens et qu'il ne soit pas marié ? Parce qu'elle aurait pu lui accorder une chance en toute bonne conscience ? Est-ce qu'elle avait seulement envie de lui accorder une chance ? Elle ne se pensait pas amoureuse mais elle était touchée par les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Oh , non ! Elle ne voulait surtout pas avoir pitié de lui. Ce serait l'insulté !

Elle ressentait une gêne dans la poitrine , comme si quelque chose de lourd et de dense était en train d'en prendre possession. Ses capacités respiratoires s'en trouvait réduites. Elle laissa échapper une gémissement.

- Acacia ! Tu es sur que ça va ? Tu es tellement pâle !

Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la soutenir et la secoua légèrement. Elle s'affala complètement dans ses bras , la tête contre son torse. Elle avait les lèvres bleuies et les yeux qui se révulsaient doucement. Il prévient le chauffeur pour qu'il les conduisent rapidement à l'hôpital. Tant plis si les médecins remarquaient quelques chose en l'examinant ! Il userait de son autorité absolue pour s'assurer de leur discrétion.

La sensation d'engourdissement avait gagné son cœur. Une douleur aigue la traversa mais disparut presque aussitôt. Une main se posa sur son front , une main brûlante à moins que ce soit elle qui était glacée. Elle laissa échapper un profond soupir et sembla se calmer.

- Acacia ?

Elle ne bougeait plus.

- Acacia !

Elle était parfaitement immobile , bien trop immobile. Il la secoua , essaya de la réanimer. Elle ne pouvait pas mourir comme ça , non ? Après tout , c'était…Après tout , ce n'était qu'une humaine ! Les gestes de premier secours , voilà qui n'était pas exactement sa spécialité. Il arrivèrent sur le parking de l'hôpital. Il l'allongea par terre pour effectuer le massage cardiaque. Le chauffeur était partit en courant pour prévenir les gens de l'hôpital.

- Aaaah ! Cria-t-elle tentant de se redresser sur son lit.

- Acacia ! Reste allonger , veux-tu.

Elle reprenait son souffle haletante.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Le généralissime était assis près d'elle. Le colonel Mustang et le commandant Armstrong se tenaient dans un coin.

- Tu as fait un arrêt cardiaque. Tu es aussi toujours sûre d'avoir une santé de fer ? Demanda Roy d'un ton assez cassant.

- Colonel…Commença Pride.

Mais il s'arrêta. Mustang avait raison. Elle avait faillit mourir. Seulement , lui , il savait parfaitement pourquoi. C'était à cause de ses expériences. Il allait lui ordonner d'arrêter tout ça , en espérant qu'elle l'écouterait même s'il y avait peu de chance.

- Nous avons essayé de prévenir Edward et Alphonse mais nous n'avons pas sût les contacter. Annonça Armstrong. Tout le monde se soucie de vous , jeune mademoiselle Adams. Vous ne devez pas l'oublier.

- Merci , commandant….J'aimerais parler seule avec le Généralissime.

Les deux officiers sortirent de la pièce. Pride la regardait d'un air soucieux.

- Je ne dois pas être très jolie…encore moins que d'habitude.

- Tu es…Ce n'est pas ce qui m'intéresse chez toi.

- C'est l'intérêt d'être un laideron…Lorsqu'un homme vous déclare sa flamme , vous êtes à peu près sûr que ce n'est pas uniquement pour votre physique.

- Tu n'es pas laide…Je ne vais pas te mentir : tu es pâle , trop mince , tu t'habille n'importe comment et tes cheveux ont l'air de ne plus avoir connu de peigne depuis un bout de temps mais tu n'es pas laide…Tu es unique.

- Unique , je veux bien vous croire. Dit-elle avec un petit rire sec.

- Tutoies-moi.

Elle sourit.

- D'accord. Je crois avoir une idée de ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure…

- Moi aussi , j'en ai une…Ce sont tes expériences ! Tu vas arrêté ça , immédiatement avant de te tuer !

- Je ne peux pas.

- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais en aucun cas te limiter mais si cela doit te mettre en danger !

- Calme-toi.

- J'ai eu peur pour toi.

- Je sais. Je crois que ça venait du bras.

- Comment ça ?

- Cette sensation oppressante , qui a finit par atteindre mon cœur , a commencé à se propager depuis mon bras , celui que…

- Ton expérience dans le labo.

- Oui. Même si ce bras est parfaitement fonctionnel , j'ai toujours senti comme une différence entre lui et le reste de mon corps.

- Parce que ce n'est pas ton bras d'origine. Les gens qui portent des prothèses parlent de cette sensation au début.

- J'ai aussi cru que c'était psychologique mais ça a commencé à bouger…

- Bouger ?

- C'était comme si quelque chose envahissait d'abord mon épaule puis ma gorge , d'où ma difficulté à respirer lorsque nous avons quitté la maison de Madame Townes . Ca s'est un peu calmé puis ça a repris de plus belle.

Il lui prit la main et la serra très fort , avant de se rendre compte que c'était justement celle qu'elle avait transmuté. Il l'examina. Cette main semblait parfaitement normal.

- Acacia , excuses-moi. Il faut que je vérifie.

D'une main , il agrippa fermement celle d'Acacia pour ne pas qu'elle la retire et de l'autre il sortit son épée. Il pressa le tranchant de la lame contre un doigt , assez pour l'entaillé. Du sang coula. Il l'essuya et la plaie avait disparue. Elle le regarda fixement.

- Mais je…

- Il semblerait que tu aies réussi. Tu voulais les capacités de régénération d'un homonculus , non ? Dit-il sombrement.

- Mais je me suis déjà blessée entre temps et…Ca n'a pas fait ça…enfin , je suis coupé à l'autre main…Peut-être que c'est seulement ce bras.

- Peut-être.

- Il suffit de vérifier.

Elle attrapa le bout de son épée et pressa son pouce contre la pointe. Une goutte de rouge perla. Elle la lécha machinalement. Elle écarquilla les yeux . On ne voyait plus rien.

- Apparemment , c'est plus que ton bras.

- C'est…Qu'est-ce que je dois faire ?

- Tu peux compter sur ma discrétion , sur mon aide et sur mon …tu comprend.

- Sur ton amour ? Comment tu fais alors que je suis de moins en moins ….

Il eut un petit sourire énigmatique. Il ne pouvait tout même pas lui dire qu'il serait mal placé pour la juger sur son humanité ou si finalement , il le lui dit. Elle le regarda d'un air interrogateur mais il ne s'expliqua pas.

XXXX

_**« Colonel Roy Mustang , **_

_**Vous m'excuserez si je ne pas commence cette lettre par « cher Colonel » mais mes rapport avec l'armée ne sont plus exactement amicaux , depuis certains évènements que je ne mentionnerais pas dans cette lettre . Si je prend sur moi pour vous écrire ce message , qui je l'espère vous parviendra en main propre , c'est parce que nous avons des amis communs en la personne d'Edward et Alphonse Elric. **_

_**Au cas où vous ne vous en seriez pas encore aperçu , ils ont disparu depuis hier dans la soirée…enfin plus précisément , ils ont été capturé , hier dans la soirée , dans une des ruelles attenante au côté nord du boulevard le proche de la base militaire. Leurs ravisseurs ne sont autre que les homonculus , dont je sais que vous connaissez l'existence. **_

_**Libre a vous de me croire ou non ! Sachez seulement que je ferai tout dans la limite de mes moyens pour secourir les prisonniers mais que vous auriez certainement de bien meilleurs chances que moi de parvenir à quelque chose.**_

_**Une ex-résidente du laboratoire n°5 »**_

Le colonel reposa silencieusement la lettre que le lieutenant Havoc lui avait apportée. Il se leva et passa dans la salle voisine pour retrouver son subordonné , toujours la cigarette au coin du bec.

- Vous dites qu'une jolie femme vous demandé de me porter ceci ?

- Ouais mais comptez pas sur moi pour servir de messager entre vous et vos conquêtes. C'est pas mon boulot !

- Allez me chercher Hawkeye , s'il vous plait. Et essayez de contacter les frères Elric.

- Euh…bien.

XXXX

- Eh ! Pourquoi tu cries plus ? Tu boudes , nabot ?

Envy regarda plus attentivement son jouet et vit que celui-ci avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Décidément , ils étaient trop fragiles , les humains ! C'était pas drôle. Il lui versa de l'eau glacée sur le visage. Ca avait déjà marché une fois. Pas de résultat. Il soupira et sortit de la pièce pour aller voir comment s'en sortait l'autre. Sloth ne le torturait certainement pas , elle était trop paresseuse pour ça mais il devait être mort de trouille.

Il régnait un silence de mort dans la chambre de la paresse. L'armure était ligoté dans un coin , tête baissé. L'homonculus qui avait remplacé sa mère lisait un livre allongé sur son lit , sans se soucier le moins du monde sa présence. La jalousie s'approcha.

- Envy , si tu veux t'amuser avec lui , tu l'emmène ailleurs. Je ne veux pas de bruit ici.

- Ouais , ouais. Salut Al !

Bien qu'il fut dur d'en juger avec cette face de métal , Envy savait que l'adolescent enarmuré fixait ses mains tachées de sang. Il eut un sourire sadique à souhait.

- Ed…Ed ? Comment va-t-il ?

- Bof ! La dernière fois que je l'ai vu , il bougeait plus beaucoup.


	15. hurricane alchimiste

Chapitre 15 : 

- Je peux partir ?

L'infirmière déposa son plateau petit déjeuner sur la tablette coulissante au bout du lit et l'amena devant elle.

- Les médecins veulent vous garder en observations pendant quelques jours.

- Hum.

- Vous voulez quelque chose pour passer le temps ?

- Ca ira.

- Vous êtes alchimiste d'état à ce que j'ai compris.

- Oui , en effet.

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Acacia Adams.

- Je veux dire votre nom d'alchimiste.

- Healer alchimiste.

- L'alchimiste guérisseuse ?

Acacia soupira avec lassitude et ferma les yeux , se laissant glisser sur son oreiller.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Non , ce n'est rien.

- Vous devriez manger.

- Ouais.

La nourriture des hôpitaux de Central n'était pas meilleurs que celle de ceux de sa montagne. Elle essayait pourtant d'expliquer que les bons petits plats étaient un important facteur de guérison. Comme si on avait entendu sa prière , la porte se rouvrit aussitôt après le départ de l'infirmière et une bonne odeur s'engouffra dans la chambre.

- Raphaël ? Ma tante ?

- Salut ! On est venu nous prévenir que notre guérisseuse préférée était aux mains des médecins alors on est venu lui remonter le moral.

- Merci beaucoup.

Regard sceptique de sa tante sur le plateau auquel Acacia n'a pratiquement pas touché.

- Tu es sûr qu'ils veulent faire guérir les gens et pas les achever , ici ?

- C'est aussi ce que je me demandais.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! On t'a apporté un repas digne de ce nom. Dit son cousin sortant les sachets en papier d'un restaurant des plats à apporter.

Denise l'aida à se rasseoir comme il faut dans son lit , arrangeant longuement ses oreillers , jusqu'à ce qu'Acacia proteste en disant que ça irait et qu'elle avait faim.

- Non , ça ne va pas , Acacia.

- Hum ?

- A ton âge , ce n'est pas normal de faire un arrêt cardiaque.

- Il n'y pas d'âge , tu le sais bien.

- Acacia ! Je ne sais pas ce que tu fais mais tu devrais arrêter.

- Maman…Commença Raphaël.

- En tout cas , il parait que tu fréquentes de beau linge ! Les militaires qui sont venu nous prévenir nous ont raconté que tu étais avec le Président King Bradley , lorsque ton cœur a eu des ratés. Je dois prévenir qu'ils m'ont dit qu'il y avait pas de mal de racontars plus ou moins salaces qui couraient sur votre relation.

- Ce ne sont que des…

- Je sais ! Ecoutes , tu fais ce que tu veux et je te fais confiance pour ne pas te compromettre mais je me dois de t'avouer que je ne peux plus soutenir ce type , après la façon dont la guerre d'Ishbal a été menée…

- King et moi sommes amis. Je ne sais pas la façon dont il a pût gérer telle ou telle chose mais avec moi , il est charmant. C'est sans doute égoïste mais…

- Ca va , ça va.

Raphaël observait la confrontation d'un air horriblement mal à l'aise. Pas besoin d'être un génie pour savoir que Denise Adams était mécontente , qu'elle avait des conviction politique et qu'on ne les heurtait pas sans faire d'étincelle. Seulement Acacia ne se souciait que fort peu de politique au fond , même si elle savait qu'elle aurait dû , que plus les gens s'en occuperaient moins on pourrait les embobiner facilement avec de belles paroles.

Soudain elle sentit la colère monté en elle. Oh ! Qu'elle ne la regarde pas comme ça ! Elle n'avait jamais été égoïste peut-être ? Depuis l'âge de raison , l'âge où l'on comprend que les autres souffrent aussi , elle s'était dévoué pour trouver les remèdes de leurs maux. Alors qu'on ne viennent pas lui reprocher ses amitiés. Du moment qu'elle soignait les gens de son mieux , de quel droit viendrait-on la critiquer au sujet des gens qu'elle aimait ?

La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune femme au court cheveux noir en uniforme bleu entra et se mit au garde à vous….

- Excusez-moi de vous dérangez.

- Ca va , on va te laisser avec tes amis.

- Ma tante…Je suis…

Raphaël suivit sa mère en lançant des regards désolés à sa cousine. Acacia soupira et attrapa un plat au hasard. C'était des nouilles épicées.

- Est-ce vraiment ce qu'il y a de plus conseillé après avoir fait un infarctus ?

- C'est toujours mieux que ça. Dit-elle désignant la plateau de l'hôpital.

- En effet…Je suis le lieutenant Maria Ross. J'ai été chargée d'assurer votre déplacement vers l'hôpital militaire de Central.

- J'espère que la nourriture y sera meilleure.

- Si j'étais toi , je ne me ferai pas trop d'illusion. Fit un jeune homme blond en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Ah , oui ! Je suis le Sergent Denny Brosh !

- Enchantée.

Ils attendirent qu'elle ait finit de manger , ce qui ne prit pas longtemps vu qu'elle dévorait littéralement et la firent sortir de l'hôpital.

- T'as une sale mine , tu sais ? Lui dit Brosh dans la voiture.

- Ah ?

- Excusez mon subordonner. Intervint Maria Ross.

Mais le sergent avait déjà sortit un miroir de poche pour permettre à la jeune fille de se regarder.

- Oh ! Je trouve que j'ai plutôt l'air mieux que d'habitude. J'ai repris des couleurs.

- Ah…Ben , qu'est-ce que ça doit être d'habitude.

- Sergent Brosh ! S'énerva Maria Ross.

- Ben , pourquoi vous êtes aussi agressive ? Lui demanda Acacia.

- Ag…Agressive , moi ? Je suis désolée , vraiment. C'est que nous avons tant de tracas ces temps-ci.

- Les frères Elric par exemple…Toujours à se mettre dans le pétrin ces deux gosses , décidément.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Edward et Alphonse ?

- Sergent Brosh…Soupira le lieutenant Ross. Vous souvenez vous d'une certaine parties des instructions que nous avons reçues.

- Hé , hé…Oups ?

- Quelles instructions ?

- Eh , ben…

- Dites-moi ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a avec Edward et Alphonse ? Si ce n'est rien , dites-le moi sinon je vais me tracasser inutilement et si c'est grave , je vais de toute façon me tracasser.

Maria Ross soupira , ce qui lui arrivait très souvent depuis le début de cette journée.

- Les instructions qu'on avait reçu étaient justement d'éviter de vous donner des raisons de vous tracasser pour vous ménager. On a pas été brillant sur coup, vraiment pas brillant.

- Bon alors ?

- Les frères Elric ont été kidnappés , avant-hier soir.

- Comment ça !

- Calmez-vous !

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- On ne sait pas exactement. Mais il ne faut pas te faire de mauvais sang ! Ils se sont tiré d'un nombre incalculable de mauvais pas ! Ils sont increvable , ces gamins.

- Personne n'est increvable , c'est pour ça que je suis devenue guérisseuse.

- Je vois….C'est sans doute pour ça qu'on nous avait conseiller de ne pas t'en parler.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ?

- Le colonel Mustang met dès à présent tout en œuvre pour les retrouver. Quant à vous vous devez vous reposer et éviter tout efforts exagérés.

XXXX

Timo était absolument terrorisé. Il était dans une cellule sans meuble , dont la porte avait été scellée grâce à l'alchimie et il y avait l'autre , ce gamin qui les avait agressé avec les deux autres femmes. Tout son corps se rebellait contre cette intrusion.

- Oh ! Arrête de geindre !

- Arrêtez ça , je n'en peux plus…c'est insupportable !

- Ca ne me plait pas plus qu'à toi mais c'est le seul moyen de te retenir.

Wrath avait dû utiliser ses pouvoirs pour fusionner avec l'autre homonculus , afin de l'empêcher de modifier la consistance de son corps. Ce n'était pas une expérience particulièrement agréable pour lui aussi. Il sentait la peur panique de son prisonnier déteindre un peu sur lui.

- Ca ne doit pas être gai d'avoir tout le temps peur. Dit-il d'un ton compatissant.

- C'est horrible. J'ai été créé par peur et voilà , le résultat.

- Ben , de quoi avait peur celui qui t'a créé ?

- Elle avait peur d'être seule…Celui qu'elle voulait voir revenir savait toujours comme la rassurer.

- Et il n'y a vraiment rien qui te calme ? Parce que là, tu commence à me faire stresser.

XXXX

Dante était penchée sur le corps d'Edward Elric. Presque un cadavre mais encore en vie. Elle utilisa une pierre imparfaite pour soigner ses principales blessures. Elle ne tenait pas à ce qu'il meurt tout de suite. Il pourrait lui être utile. Envy entra.

- Cool ! Tu l'as remis en état. Je vais pouvoir continuer à m'amuser.

- Tu as suffisamment jouer. Je me charge de lui , à présent. J'ai justement besoin d'un cobaye pour une petite expérience.

- Mais…

- Pas de mais ! Tu peux t'amuser avec son frère.

- Mais c'est une armure ! Je ne peux pas lui faire mal et si je touche à son sceaux , il meurt illico , c'est pas drôle.

- Fait marcher ton imagination.

Envy la regarda s'éloigner avec le Fullmétal alchimiste d'un air boudeur puis décida d'aller raconter toutes sortes d'horreurs au « petit » Alphonse. Ensuite , il irait peut-être tabasser un peu l'autre abruti de Greed. A ce demander pourquoi Dante le gardait celui-là ! Elle avait cette foutue manie de s'encombrer de choses inutiles : il suffisait de voir sa chambre pour le comprendre , elle ne jetait jamais rien et en quatre cent ans , il y a de quoi en amasser des trucs.

XXXX

Le colonel Mustang avait tout organisé dés que la disparition des frères Elric avait été confirmée et ce avec un soutien exemplaire de la part du Généralissime. Un soutien tellement exemplaire d'ailleurs que le colonel l'avait trouvé un peu suspect mais passons…Des hommes avaient interroger les passants. Heureusement que Al passait difficilement inaperçu. Dans la ruelle indiquée dans la lettre , il y avait effectivement des traces de luttes.

- Vous aussi , vous êtes là pour le type à lunette ? Dit une voix derrière eux , les faisant sursauter.

- Le type à lunette ? Tu as vu quelque chose de spécial ? Demanda le colonel au jeune garçon vêtu de vieux chiffons qui se tenait dans l'entrée de la ruelle.

- Ouais , il y a de la bagarre. Un grand type avec des lunettes de soleil , un petit blond en manteau rouge , un malabar en armure et un autre type qui tremblait de tout ses membres. Ils se sont fait attaquer. J'ai pas bien vu parce que j'essayais surtout de ne pas me faire repérer mais leurs agresseurs c'était deux femmes et un gamin qui faisait des trucs super zarbis. Ils les ont embarqué.

- Tu nous as demandé si nous aussi…Cela veut dire que d'autre personne sont venue ?

- Oui. Il y a d'abord eut un drôle de mec avec les cheveux en arrière. Il a regarder par terre à ramasser les lunettes que l'autre avait perdue dans la bagarre et quelque chose d'argenté. On aurait dit une montre à gousset. Il ne m'a pas vu et il est repartit. Mais ensuite , il est revenu en compagnie d'une jolie fille blonde avec un tatouage sur l'épaule et un colosse avec une tignasse blanc argenté. Ils m'ont demandé ce que j'avais vu et ils m'ont filé du fric. Ils était pas radins !

Cette dernière phrase prononcée avec insistance fit comprendre au colonel qu'il serait de bon ton qu'il sorte lui aussi son portefeuille et qu'il soit généreux. Une fois les poches pleines le garçon répondit encore à quelques questions avant de détaler. Décidément , il avait fait une bonne affaire en assistant à cet enlèvement.

Les militaires rassemblèrent toutes leur informations. Donc le Fullmétal alchimiste , son frère, ainsi que deux autres hommes , dont un à lunette de soleil , s'étaient fait enlever dans cette ruelle par deux femmes et un gamin , des homonculus d'après ce qui était écrit dans la lettre qu'une belle femme à avait remis à Havoc. Havoc qui avait reconnut sa messagère dans la description de la jolie blonde avec un tatouage sur l'épaule. Ces gamins avaient décidément le don pour se mettre dans de ces situations !

Ils rentrèrent au Q.G. Le colonel réfléchissait. S'ils devaient se battre contre le homonculus , son petit groupe d'homme ne serait certainement pas suffisant. Il pourrait sûrement compter sur le commandant Armstrong mais par mesure de prudence , il aurait aimé pouvoir se voir détacher un ou deux autres alchimistes d'état. On pouvait toujours rêvé ! Enfin peut-être…le généralissime semblant dans d'excellente disposition pour cette enquête , cela ne coûterait rien de demander. Hawkeye l'attendait .

- Colonel , il y a quelqu'un qui désir vous voir.

- Hum ?

- Une femme. Elle a prit la liberté d'investir votre bureau. J'ai pensé que ce devait être une connaissance.

Serait-ce une pointe de jalousie qu'il avait perçu dans le regard sa chère subordonnée ? Il se dirigea vers son bureau , se demandant de quelle « connaissance » il s'agissait. Sophie ? Mathilde ? Carine ? Ou Manon ? Oui , Manon était bien assez audacieuse pour investir son bureau , malgré une Hawkeye jalouse. Tant mieux ! Manon pourrait le détendre avec son espièglerie et il avait bien besoin de se détendre.

Oh ! Ben , c'était pas Manon. Il ne la connaissait pas cette femme qui le regardait assise sur son bureau , vêtue d'une ample chemise beige et d'un pantalon kaki , tenue peu féminine qui sur elle ne manquait pourtant pas de charme.

- A qui ais-je l'honneur ?

- Je m'appelle Anne-Marie Summers.

C'était étrange , elle lui rappelait quelqu'un . En fait , elle ressemblait assez à la jolie secrétaire du généralissime. Elle avait juste la carrure plus forte , un petit air de femme battante , déterminée à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par les mâles prétentieux.

- Et que me vaut de vous trouvez dans mon bureau en cette heure , mademoiselle Summers ?

- J'ai entendu dire que les frères Elric avaient disparu et que vous enquêtiez sur cette affaire.

- Comment avez-vous été mise au courant ?

- J'ai mes contacts. Dit-elle sortant une montre d'alchimiste d'état. Je finis de me présenter en vous disant que je suis la Hurricane alchimiste.

- J'ai entendu parler de vous. On vous connais comme étant une experte des situations extrêmes. Mais cela ne me dit pas ce qui me vaut votre visite.

- J'ai un intérêt personnel à veiller à ce qu'il n'arrive rien à Edward et Alphonse.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Journal de l'auteuse :

Figurez-vous qu'un jour m'est venue l'idée de faire un arbre généalogique de toute les personnages inventés par mes soins que je faisais intervenir dans mes fanfic FMA. Au début , ce n'était qu'un jeu pour occuper une après-midi d'ennuis mais cela à vite pris des proportions inattendues.

J'ai ainsi dessiné une série d'arbres montrant la façon dont tout mes personnages sont apparenté de près ou de loin. En y regardant bien , on peut même y surprendre de véritables personnages de la série.

Pour vous donner un aperçu : Saviez-vous que la tante d'Armstrong , Albine Armstrong, s'était marié à Mathieu Summers et avait donné naissance à Anne-Marie Summers , dont l'oncle Dimitri Summers avait épousé Estelle Byron et que cette dernière avait donnée naissance à Trisha Summers qui avait épousé Hohenheim Elric….Euh , vous avez suivi ? Si oui , dites-moi quel est le lien de parenté exacte entre Anne-Marie et Trisha et entre Anne-Marie et Armstrong.

Je me demande si je dois mettre les liens pour voir ces arbres dans mon profile , une fois qu'ils seront totalement terminés….


	16. Je ne te hais pas

Les arbres généalogiques dont je parlais au précédent chapitre sont dès à présent visible sur mon profil !!!

Chapitre 16 :

Acacia en avait marre. Cela faisait trois jours qu'on la retenait dans cette chambre. Elle allait parfaitement bien et voulait sortir. Les seules visites qu'elle avait reçues étaient celles de Maria Ross qui la tenait au courant des progrès de l'enquête que menait le colonel Mustang sur le kidnapping des frères Elric (Pas sidérant, les progrès, il fallait le dire) et une seule autre du généralissime , le premier jour passé dans l'hôpital militaire .

L'attitude de ce dernier lui avait d'ailleurs beaucoup intriguée. Il lui avait semblé qu'il voulait qu'elle comprenne quelque chose mais qu'il hésitait à le lui dire clairement. Il avait vaguement évoqué la disparition d'un objet d'une grande importance pour lui puis , sans entré dans les détails , avait fait une transition étrange sur la journée qu'elle avait passée avec Amélia Townes , comme s'il y avait un lien entre ces deux choses. Elle ne savait pas ce qui se passait dehors mais elle ne supportait plus d'être ainsi isolée.

Le soir était tombé et elle s'apprêtait à passer une nouvelle nuit dans sa chambre/cellule ( biffer l'option superflue ), lorsqu'une brusque lumière envahis un coin de la pièce. Une cercle de transmutation était apparu sur le mur. Ce dernier commença d'ailleurs à se déformer pour laisser passer une silhouette humaine d'un blanc cassé.

- Acacia ?

- Ra…Raphaël ?

La couche blanchâtre qui recouvrait la peau du garçon s'effrita et tombait en une fine poussière sur la moquette.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en pense ? J'ai eu l'idée de me confectionner une protection avec de l'argile, de la poudre de céramique et d'autre matériaux isolants.

- Qu'est-ce tu viens faire ici ?

- Ils nous empêchaient de te voir. Ils disaient que tu étais sous protection et que seul le personnel de l'hôpital et les militaires chargés de ta sécurité pouvaient venir ici.

- Je l'ignorais. Je pensais que ta mère était en colère contre moi.

- Un peu. Elle est choquée que tu apprécie le Président Bradley mais elle s'inquiète surtout pour toi. Tu vas bien ?

- Parfaitement bien. J'aimerais sortir d'ici. Est-ce que tu as de quoi me faire aussi une protection pour traverser le mur ?

- Tu veux t'enfuir ?

- Il faut que je vérifie certaines choses. Je t'en prie , aide-moi.

- Très bien. J'en avais pris plus que nécessaire au cas où.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, une fois qu'elle fut prête et habillée , Raphaël entraînait sa cousine au travers du mur. Il avait du réduire l'épaisseur de la protection pour en avoir assez pour deux , aussi sentirent-ils toute même un légère chaleur. Acacia jeta un coup d'œil à son cousin en voyant qu'ils se retrouvaient sur une corniche large de vingt centimètres , au dessus de la cour intérieur de l'hôpital.

- Oui , je sais ! J'ai encore été terriblement imprudent . Chuchota-t-il.

- Tu aurais pu me prévenir avant . J'ai le vertige moi.

- Oups ! Prend ma main. Tout va bien se passer. On va grimper jusqu'à la fenêtre là , tu vois , juste au dessus de nous . Elle donne sur la cage d'escalier.

Avec le soutien et les encouragement de Raphaël , elle parvint à se hisser sur l'appui de fenêtre. Elle tremblait de tout ses membres, lorsqu'elle reposa le pied à terre.

- Ça va ? Tu ne nous fera pas un deuxième infarctus , tout de même.

- Ça ira. Mais je ne veux plus jamais entendre parler d'escalade !

Ils descendirent les escalier quatre à quatre ayant peur de se faire surprendre et évitèrent de justesse les militaires dans le hall. Ils sortirent calmement pour ne pas attirer l'attention puis se remirent à courir. Une fois qu'ils se furent éloigné de quelques rues de l'hôpital , Raphaël s'arrêta.

- Bon , où est-ce qu'on va , maintenant ?

- Où est-ce que je vais ! Toi , tu rentre chez toi !

- Hors de question.

- Raphaël !

- Acacia !

Ils s'entreregardèrent pendant un long moment d'un air de défi.

- Je ne te demande pas ton avis ! Je veux venir alors je viens ! Je…Je ne veux pas te laisser toute seule…je ne veux pas qu'il t'arrive malheur.

- Je…

- Bon , où est-ce qu'on va , maintenant ?

- Chez une alchimiste.

La maison d'Amélia Townes se trouvait tout de même assez loin dans la ville et ils durent prendre le bus. Assis chacun à un bout de la banquette , ils n'osaient pas rompre le silence , tandis que le véhicule presque vide à cette heure enchaînait les virages. Le trajet dura vingt bonne minute et Acacia faillit ne pas reconnaître l'arrêt. La rue était déserte, toutes les lumières éteinte. La porte de Madame Townes était fermée et personne ne répondait quand elle sonnait.

- Raphaël , tu n'as pas oublié comment on crochète un serrure , n'est-ce pas ?

- Mais…

- C'est toi qui a voulu venir , non ?

- Oui…j'ai même mis au point un nouveau truc génial.

Le forgeron alchimiste sortit une tige en métal marqué d'un cercle alchimique , de sa poche et l'introduit dans la serrure. Une brève lumière se fit et la tige avait prit la bonne forme. La porte s'ouvrit sans difficulté.

- Tu ferais un grand cambrioleur.

- Et où serait le défi ?

Acacia referma derrière elle et chercha l'interrupteur. Ils s'avancèrent à pas de loup dans le corridor. Tout était exactement comme la dernière fois mais Acacia trouvait cette maison bien trop silencieuse. Elle se dirigea vers les escaliers qui menaient à l'étage et les grimpa quatre à quatre pour éviter que les marches n'aient le temps de trop grincer. En haut , cela sentait le renfermé et le bois humide. Elle poussa un porte au hasard et tomba sur un pièce encombrée de carton et de boite en tout genre. Les trois autres portes donnèrent le même résultat. Il n'y avait pas de chambre. Elle redescendit.

- Tu es sûr que quelqu'un vit ici ? Demanda son cousin.

- Pourquoi ?

- La cuisine est beaucoup trop nickel, à part la poussière un peu partout. A mon avis , on n'y met pas souvent les pieds.

- Il n'y a pas de chambre à l'étage. Peut-être qu'effectivement , elle ne vit pas vraiment ici. Attends-moi.

Acacia se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. C'était la seule pièce où l'on sentait comme un semblant de vie , la seule pièce qui devait être fréquentée régulièrement. Elle se dirigeait vers la porte du fond , lorsqu'elle entendit un petit cris qui venait du salon. Elle fit aussitôt demi-tour et découvrit une superbe femmes au décolleté suggestif qui maîtrisait son cousin , le menaçant de lui trancher le cou à l'aide d'espèce de lames, qui semblaient sortir de ses doigts . Amélia Townes se tenait dans un coin.

- Lust m'a aussitôt prévenue , lorsqu'elle t'a vue qui jouait les reines de l'évasion…Un alchimiste passe muraille…Voilà qui est très intéressant.

- Forgeron…

- Pardon ?

- Alchimiste forgeron , j'y tiens.

- Très bien , monsieur l'alchimiste forgeron. Vous et cette chère Acacia , vous allez nous accompagnez bien gentiment sinon…

L'autre femme rapprocha encore un peu ses lames de la gorge du jeune garçon.

- C'est d'accord. Fit Acacia.

- A la bonne heure !

- Madame Townes….

- Je m'appelle Dante , je pense que tu peux le savoir maintenant.

- Dante , je vois , la timbrée psychopathe.

- Pardon ?

- Pour ma défense , le mot est d'Edward Elric.

Dante eut un petit rire.

- Oui , ce très cher Edward , j'ai cru constater qu'il n'était jamais à court d'injures bien senties, ces derniers jours.

- Vous savez où est Edward ?

- Bien sûr que je le sais . Mais , à présent , Allons-y.

Ils descendirent à la cave et de là , il s'engagèrent dans un tunnel suintant d'humidité et sentant fortement l'algue et la boue. Il n'y avait pas d'éclairage mais Dante semblait connaître le chemin par cœur et pouvoir se repérer sans problème dans l'obscurité , ce qui n'était pas le cas d'Acacia. En ayant marre de l'entendre se cogner dans le moindre des cailloux qui dépassaient , l'alchimiste multi centenaire finit par la prendre par la main pour la guider. Acacia dû se retenir pour s'arracher immédiatement à ce contact.

Au bout de plus d'une centaine de mètres , ils arrivèrent au pied d'escalier manger par la mousse et au sommet desquels se trouvait une porte d'où filtrait un peu de lumière dorée. Dante s'arrêta un instant et sourit.

- Nous y voilà , Acacia. L'heure des révélations approche.

- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

- Tu verras. Dit l'aînée des alchimistes en commençant à monté les marches. Tu es une jeune fille stupéfiante. Aussi bien par les circonstances de ta naissance que par ta vie , sans parler de ton sang , le poison ultime.

- Comment savez-vous ?

Dante ouvrit la porte. Elle donnait sur un couloir joliment décoré dont le luxe et la température faisait un contraste saisissant avec le tunnel.

- Lust , occupe toi de notre alchimiste forgeron mais ne lui fais surtout pas mal.

L'homonculus s'éloigna tenant toujours Raphaël.

- Suis-moi , Acacia.

La Healer alchimiste se laissa conduire jusqu'à la porte d'une cellule. Un corps était allongé , attaché sur un lit à sangle. Acacia s'avança dans sa direction.

- Edward…mais …Qu'est-ce que ?

- C'est toi qui m'a donné l'idée, ma chère guérisseuse. Tu as prouvé qu'il était possible de transmuter des tissus d'homonculus sur un humain. J'ai voulu essayer.

Acacia manipula prudemment le bras d'Edward , le bras tout neuf. Elle hésita un peu , avant de soulever la couverture qui recouvrait le corps nu du garçon pour voir ce qu'il en était de sa jambe. La jambe aussi. Edward grimaça. Des gouttes de sueurs perlaient sur son front.

- Il était déjà mal en point. Et puis tu étais sans doute bien plus apte à résister que lui.

- Al ?

- Je le garde , lui aussi. Tu ne te demande pas à quel homonculus j'ai prélever des tissus pour Edward ?

- Ti…Timo ? Vous l'avez lui aussi ?

- Timorous , effectivement. Mais j'ai gardé le meilleurs pour la fin.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez encore fait ?

- Tu n'as qu'à venir voir.

Acacia se résigna à la suivre , craignant le pire. Elles montèrent à l'étage. Dante poussa une porte et s'écarta pour laisser passer la Healer alchimiste. Celle-ci s'avança tremblant un peu. Il régnait une épaisse pénombre dans la pièce . Le rectangle de lumière qui venait de la porte tombait en plein sur une petite table et sur cette table , il y avait un crâne. Acacia allait demandait ce que signifiait cette mise en scène macabre , lorsque Dante appuya sur un interrupteur et que la lumière envahit la pièce.

Elle le vit , allongé par terre , les mains attachées dans le dos par des lanières de cuirs. Il portait un pantalon et un maillot de corps noirs. Il paraissait tellement différent sans son uniforme.

- King ?

Elle se laissa tomber à genoux près de lui et passa un bras derrière sa nuque pour le redresser. Il semblait tellement faible.

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ?

Dante s'avança , un sourire au lèvre. Elle s'arrêta au bord de la table et se mit à jouer avec les crâne du bout des doigts.

- Sais-tu que l'une des principales faiblesse d'un homonculus est qu'il ne supporte pas d'être à proximité des restes de la personne qui a servit à le créer ? Et malgré son orgueil , ce cher Pride ne fait pas exception

- Pride ?

- C'est mon nom. Murmura-t-il. C'est mon véritable nom. Je voulais te protéger. J'espérais que tu ne comprendrais pas ce que je ne pouvais m'empêcher de te confier mais tu es maligne.

- Tu es…

- Un homonculus. Confirma Dante. Pendant toutes ces années , il m'a fidèlement servi ! Grâce à lui , j'étais et je suis encore au commande d'Amestris ! Il me suivait par orgueil !

- Avoue qu'on fait difficilement agent double mieux infiltré…Souffla-t-il d'un voix qui s'épuisait. Ce rôle me permettait de satisfaire mon orgueil en m'emparant des plus haut pouvoirs mais depuis que je suis amoureux , j'ai l'impression de plus en retirer aucun prestige.

- Figure-toi que Pride espère que tu vas lui pardonner d'avoir trompé tout le monde pendant de si longues années , d'avoir organisé un guerre dans le seul but d'envoyer volontairement des milliers de gens à la mort et toute sorte d'autres réjouissances dont il serait trop long de te conter le détail.

- Je suis sensé te pardonner ?

- Non. J'ai œuvré exactement à l'inverse de toi. A chaque fois que tu sauvais une vie , j'en détruisais cent autres. Tu ne me pardonneras pas mais je t'en prie , ne me hais pas.

Acacia ferma les yeux mais ne le lâcha pas pour autant. Elle n'aurait su dire combien de temps elle resta ainsi. Pride se tenait immobile , heureux d'être dans ses bras. Dante jouait toujours avec le crâne.

- J'ai découvert une chose , à l'hôpital. Dit-elle finalement. Je suis égoïste dans au moins un domaine…Les gens que j'aime. Je suis prête à tout abandonner pour les autres mais pas ceux que j'aime vraiment et peu m'importe ce qu'ils ont pu faire.

- Tu…

- Je ne te hais pas.

- Que c'est touchant. On fait difficilement déclaration plus charmante. Son orgueil doit se trouver tout ragaillardis qu'elle lui ait été réservée à lui.

- Oh ! Vous , la ferme !

- Tu veux que je l'achève ? Non ? Alors ne m'offense pas et laisse-moi t'étudier.

- M'étudier ?

- Tu es unique. Comment pourrais-je être tranquille , si je ne perce pas tes secrets ? Évidemment ça ira plus vite , si tu coopères pleinement avec moi.

- Non , ne la laisse surtout rien te faire…

Dante attrapa le crâne et le rapprocha de Pride qui fut bien obliger de se taire. Acacia le reposa doucement par terre et se releva.

- D'accord ?

- Raphaël ?

- Ce sera une autre garantie pour moi. Je ne lui ferai aucun mal , si tu m'obéis bien gentiment.

- Bien.

- Tu es raisonnable , je n'en attendais pas moins de toi.


	17. Les schtroumfs attaquent !

Chapitre 17 : 

Le lieutenant Maria Ross était accoudée à l'une des fenêtres qui donnait sur la cour de l'hôpital pour échapper au fumée des cigarettes. Ce n'était pas interdit de fumé dans un hôpital ? Le soir était tombé , elle commençait à avoir doucement sommeil et elle s'ennuyait ferme mais elle devait encore tenir au moins un heure. Denny Brosh était resté pour faire le guet devant la porte de la chambre de la Healer alchimiste , pendant qu'elle montait boire un café dans la salle des infirmiers.

Ses yeux papillonnaient. Une souffle d'air chaud lui parvint au visage. Il faisait plutôt frais pourtant. En tout cas , c'était bien agréable. La lumière sur son côté n'attira tout d'abord pas son attention. Elle cru qu'on avait allumer une lampe dans l'une des chambres puis elle se souvient que les fenêtres des chambres ne donnaient sur la cour mais sur la rue et ce n'était d'ailleurs pas l'idéal question sécurité. Mais bon , les malades avaient besoin de la lumière du soleil et la cour était exposé plein nord donc.

Le temps qu'elle se tire de sa torpeur , Acacia Adams était sur l'appui de fenêtre et passait dans la cage d'escalier. Non mais c'était pas possible ça ! Elle voulut se précipiter mais de là où elle était , elle devait franchir deux couloir et descendre d'un étage pour arriver dans la cage d'escalier. Et le sergent Brosh qui ne rendait compte de rien ! D'ailleurs comment Acacia avait-elle fait pour se retrouver sur cet appuis de fenêtre ? La lumière ! Elle avait utilisé l'alchimie.

Le Lieutenant Ross arriva dans le hall complètement essoufflée. Une infirmière lui dit avoir aperçu une jeune fille ressemblant à Acacia Adams sortir en compagnie d'un garçon. Elle se précipita dehors. Elle finit par apercevoir les deux jeunes gens alors qu'ils tournaient au coin d'une rue. Elle accéléra le pas mais lorsqu'elle arriva , les portière du bus se refermaient.

Elle héla un taxi qui passait. Le type la regarda d'un drôle d'air lorsqu'elle lui demanda de suivre le bus et de faire une pause à chacun de ses arrêts pour qu'elle puisse vérifier qu'Acacia n'en descendait pas mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Le trajet lui sembla durer une éternité , surtout que le compteur semblait avancer étrangement vite et qu'elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait oublié de prévenir les autres , dans sa hâte , ce qui était une erreur gravissime. Finalement , elle vit la Healer alchimiste descendre en compagnie de ce garçon. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ?

- Ici ! Laissez-moi descendre !

- Oui, ben , vous attendrez que je me gare.

- Mais je dois descendre immédiatement !

- Si je vous laisse descendre au beau milieu de la circulation , je serais en infraction. Je n'ai jamais commis le moindre faute en vingt ans de carrière , je ne commencerais pas pour vos beaux yeux , mademoiselle.

- Mais….Je dois…immédiatement.

- Pas de mais ! Regardez , il y a une place là-bas. Dit-il désignant un emplacement libre à une cinquantaine de mètre de là.

Rose n'en revenait pas. Ce type était en train de lui faire louper sa filature pour une histoire de taxi à garer. En plus , il refusa d'ouvrir la portière avant qu'elle n'ait payé sa course , comme s'il avait peur qu'elle ne parte en courant , et si vous croyez qu'il fut rapide pour lui rendre la monnaie. Elle se mit à courir en ressassant toute les injures qu'elle connaissait contre ce chauffeur borné et stupide.

Bon , où était passé ces stupides gosses ? La rue semblait paisible. Soudain une porte s'ouvrit alors qu'elle passait devant et une femme d'une trentaine d'année se précipita vers elle.

- Vous êtes de la police ?

Ça à l'air d'un uniforme de la police ? A ton avis ? Ils étaient lourd les gens à ne pas savoir faire la différence. Oh ! Contrariété quand tu nous tiens !

- J'ai vu des adolescents s'introduirent par effraction dans la maison d'à côté.

- Des adolescents ?

- Oui. J'étais dans le jardin. J'ai entendu la fille dire au garçon de crocheter la serrure.

- Merci , madame !

Ross se dirigea vers la porte et l'entrebâilla légèrement mais des voix retentirent à l'intérieur et elle s'arrêta pour écouter ce qui se disait.

- Un alchimiste passe muraille…Voilà qui est très intéressant. Dit une femme avec léger rire.

- Forgeron…

C'était la voix d'un jeune garçon.

- Pardon ? Demanda la femme

- Alchimiste forgeron , j'y tiens. Répondit le jeune garçon.

- Très bien , monsieur l'alchimiste forgeron. Vous et cette chère Acacia , vous allez nous accompagnez bien gentiment sinon…

- C'est d'accord !

Maria Ross reconnut la voix d'Acacia Adams. Le lieutenant savait reconnaître le ton des gens qui parlent sous la menace et c'était exactement le ton de la jeune fille. Elle devait prévenir le commandant !

XXXX

- Assied-toi , Acacia.

Dante lui désigna une chaise près de son bureau. La Healer alchimiste vit qu'une reproduction de son cercle y était posée.

- Tu vas d'abord me dire ce a quoi correspondent ces symboles. Ce sont les seules que je ne reconnaisse pas.

- Ils…Ils proviennent d'un autre cercle…un cercles qui permet de créer des chimères. Ils permettent le processus de fusion…Vous aviez raison , ils différencient mon cercles des autres cercles curatifs. Mon corps n'est pas seulement le creuset de la réaction, il en ait l'un des éléments.

- Cela explique-t-il ton sang ?

- Au moins en partie. Vu que mon corps fait partit des éléments mis en réaction , il subit lui aussi des altérations.

- Comment se peut-il que tu sois encore en vie ?

- Je n'en sais rien…peut-être…

- Oui ? Peut-être ?

- A cause de cette porte.

- Tu as vu la porte ?

- J'en rêve assez souvent. A part que ces rêves sont bien trop réels …Je me souviens que mon professeur avait voulu me réveiller une fois que j'en rêvais. Il avait eu beau me secouer comme fou , il n'y étais pas parvenu. Il a dit que c'était comme si j'étais dans le coma.

- Que se passe-t-il dans ces rêves ?

- Souvent rien. Je reste devant la porte fermée , jusqu'au moment où je me réveille. Parfois , elle s'ouvre et je me fais traîné de l'autre côté. Je reste dans le noir et des mains me serrent de tout les côté. Et il est arrivé que je vois des images , que j'apprennes des choses.

- Hum…Tu ne gardes aucun souvenir de ta première expérience avec la porte.

- Peu de gens gardent des souvenirs de ce qui s'est passé avant leur naissance.

- Je m'en doutais. C'est vraiment dommage. As-tu une idée de la cause du malaise qui t'a frapper et qui , je le crains , est en train d'emporter Edward ?

- J'ai un peu réfléchis. Il s'agit tout de même de greffer des cellules qui n'ont pratiquement rien à voir avec celle de l'organisme receveur. Peut-être que ce qui pose problème , c'est que le processus de fusion prend très longtemps à être complètement terminé. Son corps se fatigue à se battre contre ce qu'il considère comme une agression.

- Alors pourquoi cela ne se limite-t-il pas aux membres concernés ?

- L'épuisement d'abord et puis il serait stupide de penser que les deux restent parfaitement séparés. Du simple fait de l'irrigation sanguine des cellules du greffon homonculus sont entraînées dans le reste de l'organisme et inversement des cellules humaines viennent sûrement s'y mêlée.

- Je vois.

- Je pense que mon infarctus s'est produit lorsque des cellules de ce Gluttony se sont permises de venir coloniser de côté de mon cœur. Il est intéressant de constater que c'est à présent l'intégralité de mon corps qui possède des facultés de régénération accrues et pas seulement le bras que je me suis recréé.

- Il faut donc en conclure que la fusion est complète chez toi , entre ce qui est humain et ce qui est homonculus.

- J'imagine.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu des semaines chez toi pour que le premier malaise se fasse sentir alors que chez lui , cela a été immédiat ?

- Mon organisme est autrement plus coriace. Il a fallu m'avoir à l'usure.

XXXX

Le colonel claqua des doigts. Une étincelle jaillit et vint enflammer le bout du flambeau improvisé. Il descendit les marches qui menait au tunnel , faisant signe aux autres de ne pas le suivre tout de suite. Le commandant Armstrong l'avait prévenu dès qu'il avait reçu le coup de fil de Maria Ross. Il avait d'abord fallu demandé l'autorisation au Généralissime d'organiser une opération chez les homonculus mais celui-ci était absent et il avait trouvé une lettre à son intention , lui donnant carte blanche pour tout ce qui concernerait le secours du Fullmétal alchimiste.

Il avait donc rassembler des hommes. Il était bien décidé à comprendre ce qui se passait. King Bradley était impliqué , c'était de plus en plus évident et tout ce qui lui permettrait de se rapprocher de son objectif serait bon à savoir. Hawkeye se tenait juste derrière lui , arme au poing , prête à tirer pour protéger son supérieur.

- Ne soyez pas aussi crispée , Lieutenant. Ce serait bête de signaler notre présence par une maladresse.

Elle faillit lui répliquer que c'était une insulte de la croire capable d'une telle erreur mais compris qu'il plaisantait. Derrière eux , les militaires affichaient des mines concentrées. Des escaliers apparurent dans la lumière du flambeau. En haut , la porte était fermée à clef.

- Quelqu'un s'y connaît en serrurerie ?

XXXX

Edward rouvrit péniblement les yeux. Ses draps étaient trempés de sueur et d'urine car sous l'effet de la douleur sa vessie c'était relâchée . Il voulut bouger une douleur électrique lui traversa le bras et la jambe. Il pensa d'abord que c'était ses nerfs artificiels qui lui jouaient des tours puis se rendit compte quelque chose clochait. Envy lui avait enlevé ses automails alors comment pourraient-ils lui faire mal ? Il tourna douloureusement la tête sur le côté. Un bras de chair. Rouge comme un homard trop cuit , endolori et priver de force mais un bras fait de chair. Comment ? Dante !

Il se souvenait de la douleur , lorsque l'alchimiste multi centenaire lui ôtait les ports de son automail et rouvrait soigneusement les plaies avec des mouvements de scalpel d'une précision incroyable. Une expérience qu'elle avait dit. Il avait mal dedans ses côtes , comme si quelque chose l'envahissait et écrasait ses poumons. Sa visions n'était plus qu'un brouillard parsemé d'étoile argenté à cause de l'asphyxie. Il n'avait qu'une peur que cela atteigne son cœur.

XXXX

Les militaires se déployèrent immédiatement dans le couloir. Riza pris la direction d'un groupe de cinq homme , comprenant Simon Brasillach , le Shootgun alchimiste et monta à l'étage. Armstrong en prit cinq autres pour partir à gauche et le colonel alla à droite avec les trois qui restaient , dont Havoc et la Hurricane alchimiste.

- Colonel. Chuchota-t-elle. J'entend des râles qui viennent de derrière cette porte.

Il s'approcha et colla son oreille à la porte. Son cœur battit plus vite , lorsqu'il reconnut la voix du Fullmétal. Mais était-il seul ? Roy posa une main sur la poignée de la porte , l'autre prête à claquer des doigts . La Hurricane alchimiste caressait les bracelets marqué de symbole alchimiques qui entouraient ses poignets. Il ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec. Regard à gauche , à droite. Vérification. Personne. Les râles s'étaient tût d'ailleurs. Sur le lit à sangle , un corps gisait inerte.

XXXXX

- Bon sang …Fullmétal…

Quelque chose lui frappait le torse. Une violente douleur parcourut tout son corps. Il rouvrit les yeux et voulut crier mais une main gantée le bâillonna. Il ne voyait que des tâches. Un tâche bleu , un tâche rose , un tâche noir. Il essaya de se calmer et sa vision s'éclaircit.

- Colonel ?

- Chut !

Les sangles qui le retenait furent détachées par une jeune femme qui ressemblait à sa mère. Complètement confus , il la laissa passer un bras autour de sa taille pour le redresser et l'enlaça , enfuissant son visage dans le creux de son épaule. Elle sourit et le repoussa doucement , avant d'ôter la longue chemise , sous laquelle elle portait un petit débardeur, pour le vêtir un peu .

- Edward , ton bras ? Ta jambe?

Des coups de feu retentirent dans le couloir et la voix d'Havoc retentit.

- Colonel ! On est repéré !

Edward se sentait défaillir , tandis que le colonel l'entraînait à sa suite. Chaque contact de son nouveau pied avec le sol lui donnait l'expression que des millions d'aiguille le taquinaient . Lust leur barra le chemin qui menait au tunnel, les forçant à obliquer et à monter d'un étage. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le salon des homonculus , où Riza et son équipe faisaient face à Envy et Sloth. Le Shootgun alchimiste projeta dans les airs des dizaines des petites billes de fer dont il avait les poches pleine mais celles-ci traversaient la paresses , sans même que cette dernière y prête attention.

- Tiens , tiens , tiens ! Des schtroumfs ! Fit Envy dans une délicate référence à leur uniforme. Ils sont venu chercher leur tout petit camarade minuscule.

Cette remarque eut le don de réveiller totalement Edward.

- EH ! QUI C'EST QUE TU TRAITE DE DEMI-SCHTROUMFS SI PETIT QUE LES AUTRES SCHTROUMFS DOIVENT FAIRE ATTENTION POUR PAS LUI MARCHER DESSUS SANS LE VOIR !!!!

- Toi , espèce micro-nabot

- Aaaah ! Lâchez-moi ! Je vais le…

- Je vois que tu as retrouvé toute ta fougue , Edward. Je craignais que ton organisme ne résiste pas à ma petite expérience.


	18. Boum

J'ai cru remarquer que le titre de mon précédent chapitre avait fait tiquer certains…Ca faisait trop longtemps que j'avais envie de la sortir , c'est tout…A chaque fois que je vois les militaires qui débarquent quelque part dans leur beaux uniformes tout bleus , je pense « les Schtroumfs attaquent »

Je vous préviens , décrire les scènes de combat , ce n'est vraiment pas ma grande spécialité , c'est même mon cauchemars mais je crois ne pas m'en être trop mal sortie par rapport à d'habitude…euh , enfin , j'espère...Non ,en fait , j'espère même pas , je sais que c'est nul.

Truc qu'à rien à voir et dont vous vous contrefoutez …HIER J'AI EU DIX-HUIT ANS !!!!!…hum… « gênée »…Je suis trop contente.

Chapitre 18 : 

Les trois groupes de militaires s'étaient rejoint dans le salon. Armstrong avait retrouvé Raphaël Adams et Acacia se précipita aussitôt pour se battre avec eux. Tous luttaient donc vaillamment contre les homonculus et Dante. La Hurricane Alchimiste comprima l'air et le fit tournoyer , grâce à ses bracelets , avant de le libérer en une mini tornade qu'Envy se prit de plein fouet. La jalousie poussa un cri de rage en se redressant , les cheveux plus en pétard ( Si ! C'est possible ! ) que jamais. Mais au moment où il allait se précipiter sur elle…Boum ! Le mur explosa entre eux deux et un nuage de poussière envahit la pièce.

- Bon sang , c'est quoi ce truc ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- Ce n'est que moi.

- Kimblee !

- Ouais , c'est le grand méchant Kimblee !

- Toujours aussi taré à ce que je vois. Et vous qu'est-ce vous foutez là ?

Martel , Roâ , Dolchatte et trois quatre autres chimères qui fréquentaient le bar se tenaient un peu un retrait et affichaient des mines consternées. Ils avaient voulu venir délivrer Monsieur Greed sans prévenir l'alchimiste écarlate mais celui-ci les avait surpris en train de partir et les avait suivit. Il s'ennuyait et espérait trouver un ou deux trucs qui feraient de jolis boums.

- On est venu libérer , Monsieur Greed.

- Quoi ! Il est là , lui aussi ?

- Et ils ont aussi le Généralissime ! S'exclama Acacia.

- Quoi ! Le…le généralissime…

- Oui , je l'ai vu.

Le combat pu continuer. Un combat à trois camps , enfin quatre en comptant Kimblee qui essayait de faire exploser tout ce qui passait à sa portée , que ce soit homonculus , militaires ou chimères.

Dante parvint à s'extraire de la mêlée et se précipita vers ses appartements au sous-sol , sans ce rendre compte que quelque un l'avait vu faire et la suivait.

L'alchimiste multi centenaire entra dans son bureau. A même le sol , il y avait un cercle dessiné. Il lui permettait de déclancher tous les pièges qu'elle avait disposé dans le manoir. Normalement , elle ne devait l'utiliser qu'en dernier recours mais elle commençait à en avoir assez. Elle s'accroupi pour redessiner un bord du cercle qui s'était légèrement effacé. Des pas feutrés se firent entendre derrière elle. Elle voulut se retourner mais…. Clap ! Deux mains se posèrent sur ses omoplates. Une voix s'exclama.

- Wah ! C'est sans doute la première fois que je fais exploser un truc aussi vieux.

Ce n'était pas possible ! La grande Dante ne pouvait pas mourir d'une façon aussi stupide ! Ce devait être un idée improbable d'un quelconque auteur à la noix… Le regard moqueur de l'homme semblait dire « Et pourtant ». Kimblee repartit en riant. Il avait bien fait de venir vraiment ! En passant devant une porte , il entendit des cris qui venaient de l'autre côté. Il entra curieux. Greed était allongé par terre au milieu d'un cercle garnis d'ossement.

- Ah ! Enfin ! Tu pourrais dégager ces trucs ?

- Pourquoi je le ferais ? Tu ne me donnes même pas ce que je veux.

- Oh ! Qu'est-ce tu veux ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dis…

- Ne me dis pas que c'est encore au sujet de ces bêtises !

- Au revoir , Greed.

- C'est d'accord ! Je te paierais un appartement en dehors du Devil's Nest ! T'es franchement un gosse , tu sais !

- Ouais , on me le dit souvent. Répondit l'écarlate en éparpillant les ossements du pieds.

Greed pu enfin se relever. Kimblee le regardait avec un sourire qui n'annonçait jamais rien de bon. L'homonculus s'en rendit compte et préféra reculer. Il était encore beaucoup trop faible pour supporter de se faire exploser. Il ne pourrait sans doute pas se régénérer.

- Monsieur Greed !

Dolchatte apparu dans l'encadrement de la porte. Lui , Martel et Roâ étaient parvenu à s'éclipser du combat qui se déroulait à l'étage , pendant que les autres distrayaient les homonculus. Comme ils ne savaient pas où leur patron était retenu , ils s'étaient dispersé , lui au sous-sol et les deux autres aux étages supérieur.

- Bon , on détale , maintenant !

Ils repartirent en courant mais Greed s'arrêta brusquement.

- Dites , la vielle Dante est à l'étage ?

- La vielle Dante a fait boum boum !

Greed regarda son alchimiste d'un air de profonde stupéfaction puis sourit. Il savait qu'il avait bien fait de garder ce type. Boum , la vielle Dante ? Quelle triste nouvelle ! L'homonculus s'engouffra dans les appartements à moitiés ravagé par l'explosion de sa défunte mère et commença à fouiller jusqu'à dénicher un beau gros bocal remplis de pierre rouge. Il en goba une poignée.

- Ah ! Ça fait du bien !

- Bon , on peut y aller ? Il faut récupérer Martel et Roâ.

- Tu te soucies d'eux , Kimblee ?

- Comment je pourrais les faire exploser , s'ils meurent maintenant ?

- Comme tu m'as manqué , Kimblee !

- Abruti.

- Oui , moi aussi , je t'aime.

XXXX

Acacia évita de justesse les ongles de Lust , en se jetant sur le côté. Au milieu de cet enfer , il ne restait déjà plus grand-chose du salon des homonculus. Une vacarme assourdissant régnait . Des flammes , des billes de fer , des tornades , des morceaux de pierre filaient dans tout les sens.

- Ne vous redressez pas surtout , jeune Acacia.

Un énorme poing de pierre passa juste au dessus d'elle , lui effleurant le haut du crâne et envoya la luxure s'écraser contre le mur. Le commandant Armstrong remit la guérisseuse sur ses pieds.

- Attention !

Lust s'était déjà relevé et l'alchimiste au bras puissant avait manqué de finir en brochette. Acacia plaqua ses mains au sol et fit jaillir cinq tige en métal qui clouèrent l'homonculus au mur. Cette dernière les trancha sans difficultés mais une masse sombre s'était glissé dans son dos et le mur et s'enroula autour d'elle. Elle avait beau essayé de trancher , ses griffes traversaient comme dans du beurre et ça se reformait, ça l'engluait.

- Timo ?

- Vas-t-en , Acacia !

La Healer alchimiste aperçut le colonel Mustang qui était en train de se faire noyer par Sloth. Elle clapa des mains. La paresse poussa un grognement de mécontentement en voyant le bras avec lequel elle retenait le militaire s'évaporer et détourna son attention de l'alchimiste de flamme pour attaquer Acacia. Edward en profita pour se glisser près de son supérieur , avec toujours pour seul vêtement , la chemise de la Hurricane alchimiste.

- Bougez pas !

Le Fullmétal posa ses mains sur les avant-bras du colonel et celui-ci sentit un souffle brûlant venir sécher ses gants tremper.

- Ah ! Je me sens mieux comme ça ! Attention , ça va chauffer !

Acacia partit en courant , au moment où les flammes frappaient l'homonculus liquéfiable. Elle devait à tout prix retrouver King ou quelque soit son nom. Il le fallait , parce qu'elle…parce qu'elle…Oh ! Et puis zut ! Il le fallait !

XXXX

Dans les étages supérieurs , Martel et Roâ avaient retrouver Alphonse , ligoté dans une chambre. Le colosse brisa les chaînes qui retenait l'armure et le remit debout.

- C'est ton jour de chance , gamin.

- Ed…

- Le Fullmétal ? Il est en bas , en train de se battre. Ses copains militaires lui ont conseillé de détalé mais il refuse de partir avant de t'avoir retrouvé.

- Edward ! Il est…Il va bien ?

- Bien peut-être pas mais il est vivant.

- Mais Envy…il m'a raconté qu'il l'avait…Il a donné tellement de détails…

- Tu ne devrais arrêter de croire tout ce qu'on te dit ! Rejoins ton frère ! Nous , on doit retrouver Monsieur Greed !

- Merci !

- Tu nous revaudras ça , un de ces jours.

Ils descendirent en courant les escalier ( les enfants , il ne faut pas courir dans les escalier ! C'est dangereux !) et tombèrent nez à nez avec Greed , Dolchatte et Kimblee qui remontait du sous-sol.

- Justement on vous cherchait. Nous on met les bout ! Bonne chance , Gamin !

- Bonne chance à vous aussi !

L'adolescent entendit son frère crier et repartit au triple galop. Greed , ses chimères et l'artificier fou eux prirent la direction opposé et se retrouvèrent devant un mur. Clap ! Boum! Y a plus le mur !

- Greed , tu me passe une de tes pierres rouges ?

- Ben , pourquoi ? Tu peux pas en manger , toi !

- Abruti ! Ça fait de très joli boum , ces petits machin.

Greed lui en donna une à contre cœur. Kimblee la glissa entre deux briques.

XXXX

- Ouh ! Putain de…bip…ma tête !

- Tu te réveilles , Fullmétal ?

- Colonel ? Le manoir nous est tombé sur la tête ?

- Presque , en fait , il nous a exploser à la figure ! J'ai ma petite idée sur l'identité du coupable.

- Al ! Où est…

- Je suis ici , Edward !

L'armure était effectivement dans un coin de la chambre d'hôpital. Elle avait une jambe complètement écrasée et était éraflée de partout mais rien que le Fullmétal alchimiste ne pourrait réparé.

- Je t'ai cru mort , grand frère !

- J'en ai autant à ton égard , petit frère.

L'aîné des frère Elric se laissa retomber sur son oreiller et se détendit un peu , avant de se redresser brusquement pour ôter les bandages qui entouraient son bras et sa jambes. Ils avaient perdu leur couleur rouge homard trop cuit et ne lui faisait pratiquement plus mal. Il serra le poing.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à faire cette tête ? Tu ne voulais pas récupérer tes membres?

- Pas dans ces conditions et puis est-ce vraiment mon bras ? Je sens une différence.

- Te plaint pas !

- Les autres ? Tout le monde s'en est sortit ?

- Havoc a les deux jambes dans le plâtre. Il se fait plaindre par la Hurricane alchimiste. Elle a l'air de le trouver attendrissant.

- Cette femme ? Elle ressemblait…

- Toi aussi , tu as remarqué , Edward ?

- C'est la cuisine de votre mère du côté paternel et du côté maternel , c'est celle de Armstrong. Elle n'a appris que très récemment ce qui c'était passé chez vous , car elle voyage énormément pour ses missions et elle a insisté pour participer à votre sauvetage.

- Attendez ! Me dites pas qu'on a un lien de parenté avec le commandant !

- Non , pas sur le plan biologique.

Soupir de soulagement des deux frères.

- Et les homonculus ?

- On ignore où ils se trouvent les homonculus et ce qu'ils font , comme d'habitude…

- Acacia et son cousin ?

Silence.

- Quoi ?

- Raphaël va bien…Un môme stupéfiant vraiment !…Mais Acacia…

- Mais Acacia ?

- Au moment où l'explosion s'est produite , elle était partie chercher le généralissime…On a fouillé les décombre mais on n'a retrouvé ni l'un ni l'autre…aucune trace.

- Mais…Elle nous a déjà fait le coup un fois ! Elle va attendre quarante-huit heures et revenir avec lui , comme si de rien n'était !

- Edward , ce fait déjà une semaine que tu es ici. On a cru que tu ne te réveillerais pas , par moment ! Il y a toutes les raisons de pensés qu'ils…Il n'y pratiquement aucune chance qu'ils s'en soient…Enfin , tu comprends…

- Oui …je comprend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

La fin de l'histoire au prochain chapitre.


	19. Happy end

Chapitre 19 :

6 mois plus tard :

- Colonel ! Vous allez nous mettre en retard !

- Fullmétal , je suis Général de brigade maintenant.

Mustang finissaient d'ajuster ses nouveaux galons sur son uniforme. La disparition du Généralissime avait mis une sacrée pagaille dans l'armée , surtout à cause des dossiers compromettant qu'il avait apparemment fait exprès de faire sortir des archives et de laisser en bien évidence , avant de se faire enlever. Le Flame alchimiste avait sût profiter des changements qui s'opéraient pour se rendre utile et se négocier une promotion plus une médaille de la bravoure.

King Bradley avait aussi laissé un testement. La plupart de ses biens revenaient à sa femme et à son fils mais on avait eu la surprise d'y voir mentionné le Fullmétal alchimiste. D'après ce que le nouveau Général de Brigade avait pu surprendre d'une conversation entre les deux Elric , l'héritage consistait en une enleveppe avec une clef , une adresse et la promesse de lectures intéressantes

- Général Mustang !

- Oui , j'arrive !

Il sortit dans le couloir , tout pimpant dans bel uniforme tout neuf avec ses galons de Général. Edward et Alphonse l'attendaient. Ils se mirent en route.

- Je le redis…Ils devraient faire payer les entrées.

- Arrêtes , ils risquent de t'entendre !

- Oui , c'est vrai…C'est gratuit alors profitons du spectacle !

Ils s'installèrent au premier rang. On annonça le début des épreuves pratiques de l'examen d'admission des alchimiste d'état. Les concurrents se succédèrent. Ils étaient tous d'un niveau à peine potable.

- Bof ! Ils sont tous nuls , aujourd'hui ! On rentre ?

- Edward , regarde !

- Eh !

Le candidat s'avançait vers le milieu de la salle , un sac qui semblait assez lourd sur les épaules et une massues semblable à celle de Roâ mais plus petite et plus fine sur l'autre. Il traça soigneusement son cercle et y vida le contenu de son sac , un tas de ferraille . Le jeune garçon s'accroupit pour enclencher sa transmutation. Un aigle de métal , un peu plus grand qu'un rapace ordinaire et incroyablement détaillé apparu.

- Je m'attend à mieux de sa part.

- Oui , c'est vrai ! C'est joli mais ça n'a rien d'extraordinaire.

- J'espère qu'il a autre chose à montré sinon il va avoir du mal à les convaincre de lui donner sa licence.

- Attendez ! On dirait que ça bouge ! S'écria quelqu'un .

Un frémissement venait de parcourir l'oiseau de métal. Edward cru à une illusion mais l'aigle était bel et bien en train de déployer ses ailes avec élégance. Raphaël Adams le souleva et commença à faire le tour de la salle pour que toute le monde puisse le voir. L'oiseau bougeait la tête , battait frénétiquement des ailes comme s'il avait espérer pouvoir s'envoler avec son poids. Ses plumes de métal cliquetait. Des applaudissements commencèrent à s'élever devant ce magnifique tour.

Ils attendirent le jeune alchimiste à la sortie de la salle. Raphaël était tout sourire. Il avait reçu des commentaires très enthousiastes des examinateurs et de divers généraux présent. Il se précipita vers eux , tenant toujours son aigle , même si celui-ci était retourné à son immobilité première.

- Salut ! Vous aimez ma mascotte ? Ma mère préférait le lapin…Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi je tenais tant à faire un oiseau même s'il ne pourrait pas volé…

- Épatant ! Il faudra que tu nous expliques le truc !

- Ouais , éventuellement.

- Tu viens boire quelque chose avec nous ?

- C'est pas de refus. J'ai la gorge archi sèche !

Ils sortirent s'acheter des milkshake et les burent en marchant. Raphaël ne semblait pas se rendre compte du silence embarassé des trois autres. Ils se demandaient comment aborder le sujet de sa cousine avec lui. Le jeune alchimiste n'était même pas venu aux obsèques.

- Raphaël ?

- Hum ? Mon aigles bougeait mieux et plus longtemps quand je m'entraînait à la maison mais là , j'étais stressé…

- Raphaël…Désolé d'aborder le sujet maintenant…mais pour Acacia , je suis…nous sommes…

- Ne vous inquiètez pas. Tout va bien.

Il sourit devant leurs regards interloqués et posa une main sur l'épaule d'Edward.

- Oui , croyez-moi , tout va très bien…Mais changeons de sujet ! Vous avez déjà entendu parler des alchimistes de Xing et de leur technique médicales ?

- Euh…oui.

XXXXX

Il s'arrêta. Il y était presque arriver mais il ne pouvait plus. Il était paralyser.

- Ben ! Qu'est-ce que tu attends ? Pourquoi tu t'arrêtes ?

Il ne réagit pas ,le doigts crispés sur une brique qui dépassait du mur , les pieds en équilibre instable sur une autre , les yeux despérement fermés , dans l'attente de la chute , qui ne pourrait que venir s'il restait comme ça.

- Oh , la , la ! Tu n'es franchement pas possible ! Même si tu tombes , qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire ? Tu ne vas pas en mourir !

Il sentit un corps passé juste à côté de lui et se hisser sur le rebord en pierre au-dessus de lui , puis deux mains puissantes l'attraper par les avant-bras pour le tirer. Il poussa un cri de terreur et dû se faire violence pour ne pas se débattre. Ils étaient au sommet du plus haut bâtiment de la ville. En dessus d'eux , le paysage se fondait dans les lumière flamboyante du soleil couchant.

- Alors il est pas beau MON couché de soleil ?

- Merveilleux.

Timo ne put cependant empêcher son regard de dérivés vers le bas. Il poussa un cri en voyant le sol et s'agrippa de toutes ses forces au bras de Greed , qui éclata de rire. Martel apparu elle aussi et se retourna pour tendre les bras afin d'aider Dolchatte à qui l'escalade ne réussissait pas vraiment. Elle sourit gentiment au jeune homonculus.

- La frousse , Timo ?

- Je suis mort de peur ! A votre avis !

- Mais tu ne regrette pas d'être monté ici.

- Je me demande juste pourquoi on a pas prit les escaliers.

- Ca aurait été moins drôle.

- Je vois…J'ai peur mais ça ne doit pas m'empêcher de vivre , hein ?

- Tu sais , ce que tu viens de dire , c'est la définition du courage. Être courageux , ce n'est pas ne pas avoir peur , c'est ne pas se laisser paralyser par sa peur.

Les deux homonculus et les deux chimères restèrent un long moment à regarder le jour se mourir à l'horizon. Au loin , le lac faisait comme une perle turquoise dans un écrin de verdure Un vent frai se mit à souffler.

- Dites , là-haut ! Ca vous dérange , si je fais sauter le bâtiment ?

- Ta gueule , Kimblee !!

XXXX

Il laissait ses doigts courir dans la chevelures noires et soyeuse de la jeune fille qui s'était assoupie contre son épaule , tandis que la charrette avançait doucement sur le sentier caillouteux. Il était parvenu à la maintenir immobile pendant deux bonnes heures , le temps de laver et de démêler sa tignasse. Voilà un exploit dont il sentait qu'il pouvait tirer orgueil !

Le prochain défis et non le moindre serait de la convaincre de s'habiller de façon plus plaisante mais il avait confiance en ses capacités de persuasion. Elle frémit et passa ses bras autour de lui pour tenter de retenir le sommeil. Elle finit par rouvrir lentement les yeux , les clignants à cause du soleil et du sable.

- Tu veux un conseil ?

- Oui. Fit-elle en baillant.

- Reste toujours comme tu es maintenant !

- Et toi , tu en veux un ?

- Oui , je veux bien.

Elle se redressa à genoux et s'approcha avec un petit sourire , jusqu'à ce que leur visage ne soient plus séparés que de quelques centimètres.

- Fais-toi couper la moustache , c'est dingue ce que ça te donne l'air vieux !

Fin !

( la suite dans la fic « Blacksmith alchimiste » que je posterais bientôt)

Et moi qui ne croit pas aux Happy End !


End file.
